Shift Into Turbo
by Iceranger32
Summary: (A new slightly revamped version of the original version)After his parents and older sister is killed Paul Golupski leaves his old life behind to seek the help of his dad's old mentor. When the Rangers are short one Ranger Paul must step up and become the new Blue Ranger to help protect the Earth from an evil space pirate Divatox. Paul will also find a special friend in Kimberly.
1. New Blue Ranger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories.**_

_**Authors Note: **__**Hey everyone, this is a new revised version of my previous story Shift Into Turbo. Like with my previous stories I had taken down for rewrites, I needed to make some changes in this one too. Not, a whole lot is changing from the original, but there is enough in it to which warrant me in taking down the original version and repost it from the beginning. This one is an AU fic as always with most of my stories. This starts from the beginning of the Turbo movie. The year starts in 2000. Also, unlike from the show, the Rangers have already graduated from high school and are between the ages of twenty and twenty one. The Pairings for this series so far anyway is Kimberly/Adam, Tommy/Trini as of right now if you don't like them pairings then just don't read this. Also before I hear anything on this subject as that is what people always talk about the Turbo season. Eventually Justin will be in this story and will become a Turbo Ranger but he won't be the Blue Ranger. I have my reasons on this and I might reveal those reasons someday. So I will say in this chapter only I don't hate Justin I really like the character so all Justin haters are to stay away from all my stories so if I hear anything bad about it you will end up being block. So read the Authors Note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter one for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter One: New Blue Ranger**

On a distant planet called Liaria, there lives a small creature, a great wizard named Lerigot. Who happens to be a keeper of a Golden Key that has the power to unlock dimensional gateways to the universe. A Space Pirate by the name of Divatox knows of this and is planning to use these powers for her own personal evil reasons. At this very moment, Lerigot is running through the jungle of his home world as he is currently being hunted down Divatox's Piranhatron Warriors. One of them had spotted Lerigot hid behind a fallen tree trunk as he then loads up a bow with a sharp exploding arrow as he began laughing evilly pointing it towards where Lerigot is hiding.

"I've got you now wizard." The Lead Piranhatron Warrior stated

The Piranhatron Warrior then fires the arrow as it then strikes the log exploding on impact. Lerigot then suddenly pops up from hiding and waves that the Piranhatron Warriors as they ready their horse.

"Get him." The lead Piranhatron Warrior ordered

Lerigot then ran off as the Piranhatrons then begin chasing after him. Some riding on horses while others on foot.

"Search every bush and tree. Lerigot must be caught." A Piranhatron Warrior stated

Suddenly, one of the Piranhatron Warriors spot him running off around the corner.

"He's over there, hurry." A Piranhatron Warrior pointed out

Lerigot hearing them closing in, quickly rushes into some nearby bushes.

"Come on." A Piranhatron Warrior called out

As some of the Piranhatron Warriors rounded the corner, they don't see him anywhere as they slowly look around for him.

"Easy now, he is close by. Keep your eyes open." A Piranhatron Warrior instructed

Lerigot keeps on running through the woods to try and escape the Piranhatron Warriors. Just then, one of the Piranhatron Warriors spot Lerigot.

"There he is." One of the Piranhatron Warriors called out to his men

The Piranhatron Warriors then begin surrounding him as the lead Piranhatron Warrior loads up his bow with another arrow.

"There is no escape Lerigot." He informed him

Lerigot then tried to escape, but the Piranhatron Warrior then fired the arrow striking the ground next to Lerigot causing him to stop running as he then just looked around his surroundings as the Piranhatron Warriors begin to slowly close in on him.

"It's all over wizard. Surrender to Divatox." The Lead Piranhatron Warrior demanded

As the Piranhatron Warriors begin closing in on Lerigot, Lerigot then reached for his Golden Key which looks like a small white crystal diamond sitting on top of a wand. He then raises it up as the diamond begins glowling brightly as it then surrounds him with powerful magic as he then teleports himself away from the Piranhatron Warriors and his planet all together as the Warriors just looked around to see if he was even still on world.

"You fools, you let him get away." The lead Piranhatron Warrior complained

_**Meanwhile out in space**_

Deep in space within the Milky Way Galaxy, Lerigot was heading straight for Earth.

_**Meanwhile on Earth inside Angel Grove Arena**_

At Angel Grove Arena, Adam, Tommy and Rocky were training for a charity match. Tommy and Rocky were sparring one on one as Rocky seemed to be having a hard time with the training.

"Come on, Rocky. Focus, Rocky, focus." Their coach instructed

After Rocky does a few spinning kicks at Tommy, Tommy quickly rushes in and grabs Rocky pushing him backwards.

"Tommy, Tommy. Follow through. You follow through." The Coach informed him

Rocky just sighed in frustration as Tommy just patted him on the shoulder as the two then back up a bit.

"Rocky, get back in there." The Coach instructed

Rocky and Tommy then begin sparring again as Rocky goes on the attack first with a couple of spinning kicks as Tommy blocks them.

"Let's go." The Coach instructed

Rocky stopped the attack, as Tommy then went after Rocky the same way.

"All right. Watch your form." The Coach warned them

Tommy then switched to defense as Rocky goes back on the attack.

"Get in there, get in there." The Coach instructed

Tommy then quickly does a spinning kick as Rocky quickly ducks under it as the two then stare at one another.

"Watch your hands. Come on, move." The Coach instructed

Rocky then rushed in and jumped up with his leg extended out but Tommy quickly steps out of the way as Rocky flies by missing him as he just hits the rings rubber fence as Rocky just hits them in frustration as their Coach then turned towards Adam who was standing nearby.

"Adam, get in there." The Coach ordered

Adam quickly rushed in as Adam jumped up for a kick, but Rocky quickly leans back dodging it as Adam quickly recovered.

"All right, get in there." The Coach instructed

Rocky goes to kick Adam but Adam quickly ducks under it as Rocky missed him as he just sighed in frustration again as both Adam and Tommy head for their water bottles to get a drink.

"Rocky, Rocky." The Coach called out

Rocky then turned towards their coach.

"Spinning heel. Kick my hand." The coach instructed

Rocky then jumped up as he then spun around trying to kick it, but ends up missing it by a few inches and just lands on his back as Rocky just pounded the ring floor in frustration as the coach then looked at him.

"No, now look, you're trying too hard." The Coach told him

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove**_

On a bus, Kat, Kimberly, and Tanya were with the kids of Angel Grove Haven heading the Arena.

_**Meanwhile back inside Angel Grove Arena**_

As Tommy and Adam stood by the ring taking a sip from their bottles and wiping away some sweat, they both looked at Rocky trying to get him to calm down a bit.

"Hey Rocky, maybe we are trying too hard." Adam mentioned

"Maybe we're not trying hard enough." Rocky stated

Rocky then does another spinning kick but somehow he ends up putting too much strength behind it as he misses the pad completely again and ends up flying out the ring as he ends up crashing onto the hard ground landing on his back hard.

"AHHHHH!" Rocky cried out

Seeing this, Tommy and Adam quickly drop their stuff as the two of them along with their coach who quickly takes the pad off of his hand quickly jumps out of the ring as they quickly get to Rocky's side.

"Don't move." Tommy instructed

"OW MY BACK!" Rocky yelled out in pain

Tommy then quickly turned towards the other fighters within the arena.

"HEY, CAN WE GET SOME HELP?" Tommy questioned yelling out in the stadium

"It's going to be alright." The Coach assured Rocky

Tommy then turned back towards Rocky.

"Just relax." Tommy told him

"Oh man, I'm so stupid." Rocky muttered in pain

"Your okay man, just calm down." Adam told him

"Don't worry, help is on its way." Tommy assured

A bit later the kids from Angel Grove Haven along with Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya showed up. Just then the kids noticed Rocky being taken away on a stretcher. Kat, Tanya and Kimberly went past them

"Everyone just wait right here he'll be okay." Tanya told the kids

"Rocky." Kimberly and Kat called out

As the girls reached the boys, they all patted Rocky's leg.

"It's going to be okay Rocky." Kimberly assured him

The Paramedics then begin wheeling Rocky away.

"Hang in there, pal." Tommy told him

"Hang tough Rocky." Adam called out

_**Meanwhile back on Liaria**_

Back on Liaria, deep within the ocean floor, a submarine that looks like a giant Piranha fish slowly cruses about.

_**Meanwhile inside the submarine base**_

Divatox, an evil space pirate and self-proclaim queen of evil then suddenly appears within the main bridge of her subbase looking at some of the Piranhatron Warriors on deck as they looked at her.

"IDIOTS." Divatox yelled

The two Piranhatron Warriors just quickly saluted her as she just scuffed and walked over towards them. Once she was standing right in front of them, She saluted them back for a moment before smacking their hands away from their faces as she then begins beating them up.

"YOU ARE ALL WORTHLESS!" She shouted at them

Divatox then turned around and looked at her nephew Elgar. Whose head looked like an egg.

"AND YOU." Divatox shouted

"Me?" Elgar wondered

Divatox then took a few steps towards Elgar.

"You lost Lerigot, you let him get away." Divatox sneered

"Hey it's not my fault." Elgar defended holding his hands up in defense

Elgar then pointed towards the nearby Piranhatron Warriors.

"It's them, they screwed up. I told you those bolt brains didn't have a clue." Elgar stated pointing towards them

The two Piranhatron Warriors just held their arms in front of their chests in a chest salute pose.

"Oh, shut up Elgar." Divatx ordered

Elgar just backed up a bit in fear of his Aunt as she slowly walks over towards him.

"Those are your bolt brains, so that makes this all your fault." Divatox stated pointing her finger at him

"Whoa hey, come on don't punish me I'm, your favorite nephew." Elgar mentioned

Divatox turned around and walked a few feet away.

"Huh whoa that was close." Elgar muttered

Elgar then turned towards the two Piranhatrons.

"Hey you two losers I nearly got fried for your screw up your just lucky that Auntie Divatox likes me." Elgar stated

Suddenly, Divatox produces a blade out from her left wrist before spinning around quickly with it extended out as she then slices Elgar's hand clean off leaving electrical wires his severed hand ends up flying over towards a monster with a small brown head and big blue armor by the name of Rygog as he catches Elgar's hand.

"Oh no not again." Elgar complained

"Never send a moron to do a mutant's job." Rygog mentioned

Elgar then walked over towards Rygog as some of the Piranhatron Warriors just laughed.

"Well if you're so great, why don't you do the job Rygog?" Elgar questioned

He then motioned his arms up into the air.

"That little fur ball Lerigot is still out there with the key to the Island of Muranthias." Elgar stated

"No thanks." Rygog stated

Rygog then holds Elgar's hand out placing it on Elgar's chest.

"But I be glad to lend a hand." Rygog told him

Elgar took the hand as he just glared at Rygog.

"Oh yeah, real funny." Elgar muttered

"Oh shut up you two, you both are giving me migraines." Divatox complained

"Sorry." Rygog apologized

"I have a plan." Divatox told them as she walked off towards her personal stuff on the bridge

Divatox then turned towards the two of them.

"Go and bring Lerigot's family to me." Divatox ordered

"Yes ma'am." Elgar stated

"We'll make Lerigot come to me willing by using his family as bait." Divatox stated

She then turned away from the two as she went over towards a big tin can.

"Where's my eely, where is he?" Divatox questioned

She then removed the lid from the can and pulled out an giant white eel that was squealing.

"Come to mommy. Come here. Oh yes, you're a good boy." Divatox cooed

Elgar was trying to put his hand back on his arm, but it just doesn't want to reconnected with just cause him to sigh in frustration.

"I have a date with destiny." Divatox stated petting her pet eel

Her eel then begins licking Divatox's face.

"Yes. Give me mommy a kiss." Divatox muttered as she chuckled

_**Meanwhile back on Earth somewhere in Africa**_

Lerigot landed in a tree. Lerigot then saw two little birds they pecked at his feet and made him fall out of the tree. Lerigot landed on the ground hard then looked up and saw a lion. Lerigot jumped back when the Lion roared. Lerigot then scared the lion off with magic well by accident.

_**Meanwhile in the Power Chamber**_

Alpha quickly rushed into the main Control room of the Power Chamber.

"Ayi, yi, yi Zordon. Lerigot the wizard of Liaria is here on earth." Alpha cried out

But when Alpha turned and looked at Zordon's tube he wasn't there

"Zordon, Zordon where are you?" Alpha wondered turning around in circles

Zordon then suddenly appears inside his Plasma Tube.

"**I am here Alpha**." Zordon informed him

Startled, Alpha quickly turned around and faced Zordon.

"Zordon yikes you scared the dials out of me." Alpha mentioned

"**I'm sorry Alpha, but I too sense the arrival of Lerigot and was tracking his whereabouts**." Zordon stated

"But why would he come here?" Alpha wondered

Alpha then walked a bit closer towards the main console.

"Lerigot knows he can't survive on Earth for very long." Alpha pointed out

"**Something must be terribly wrong. You must pinpoint his location and then contact the Rangers if Lerigot is in trouble we must help him**." Zordon stated

"Yes Zordon." Alpha stated

Alpha then begun approaching the main console as he then quickly remembered something as he then turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon, what about Paul? Should we notify him about this?" Alpha inquired

"**After we locate Lerigot, inform Paul to come down here right away with Rocky down we will need the team at full strength**." Zordon informed him

"Zordon, do you think that Paul is ready for this?" Alpha inquired

"**Yes Alpha, he has trained hard since coming here, he is ready to become a Power Ranger just like his father before him**." Zordon told him

"Right away Zordon beginning a worldwide search for Lerigot now." Alpha stated as he began working on searching for Lerigot

_**Meanwhile in the Power Chamber's Training Room**_

Having deciding to get some training in, I had gone to the Power Chamber's Training Room to which, I have been here for the last few hours getting some of my new fighting moves down.

'Okay one more time.' I thought to myself

I happen to look towards the video screen in the room and see Alpha's image appear on it.

"_Paul how is your training going_?" Alpha asked through the video screen

"It's going as good as can be Alpha, what's up?" I questioned

"_A powerful wizard named Lerigot has come to Earth someone evil must be after him_." Alpha told me through the video screen

"Man, what can I do to help Alpha?" I wondered

"_Paul, you have trained long and hard for the past few months, are you ready to become the new Blue Power Ranger_?" Zordon inquired through the video screen

"Yes, I am Zordon but what happen to the current Blue Ranger Rocky?" I wondered

"_He has injured his back training for a competition, the team will need to be at full strength_." Zordon informed me through the video screen

'Man that sucks.' I thought to myself

"Okay Zordon, I am on my way up now." I told him

"_Alpha is searching for Lerigot's location right now come to the main floor as soon as possible_." Zordon told me through the video screen

"Right Zordon I am on my way down now." I told him

I then walk out of the training room to get a quick shower and change of clothes.

_**Meanwhile inside Angel Grove General Hospital**_

At Angel Grove General Hospital, Rocky was asleep in his bed inside of his hospital room when he suddenly begins hearing voices from outside his room. Suddenly, the door to his door opened and he looked up the best he could to see Kat, Tanya, Kimberly, Adam, and Tommy all walked in

"Hey." Tanya, Kat, and Kimberly greeted

They all then walked in with the girls each carrying a plot of flowers

"Brought you a surprise." Kimberly mentioned as she puts the flowers she was holding down on a nearby table

Tanya and Kat do the same as Tanya walked over towards him and took his hand in hers giving it a gentle squeeze.

"How you feeling?" Tanya inquired

"Got you a card." Tommy told him placing a giant get well card on his bed

"And uh some decorations." Adam mentioned as he let the balloons go as they all hit the room ceiling

The others just laughed.

"The Doctors said you're going to make a full recovery." Kat informed him

"Yeah, but not enough time for the competition." Rocky revealed

Rocky just sighed.

"Looks like you guys are going to have to go without me." Rocky added

"Looks like we don't have a choice without that prize money the shelter is going to close down for good." Adam stated

"Yeah will we are not going to let that happen." Kimberly stated

Just then Tommy's communicator beeped.

"This is Tommy go ahead." Tommy said into his communicator.

"_Rangers, report to the Power Chamber a powerful wizard has arrived on Earth and maybe in danger_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"We're on our way. Tommy out." Tommy said into the Communicator

"You guys heard Zordon what are you waiting for?" Rocky wondered

"I will come with you guys, it sounds like you could use a little extra help." Kimberly stated

"Alright, we'll let you know what's up." Adam told Rocky

"We'll be back ok." Tanya reassured

"Be careful." Rocky told them

Tommy, Kimberly, Adam, Kat, and Tanya all then teleported away.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Tommy, Tanya, Adam, Kimberly, and Kat teleported into the Power Chamber.

"**Rangers, it is unfortunate that Rocky got injured but you will need a new Blue Ranger**." Zordon stated

They all just looked at one another kind of half upset, but yet understanding as to why Zordon is choosing a new Blue Ranger to take Rocky's place on the team before looking back up towards him.

"Who do you have in mind Zordon?" Kat questioned

"That would be me." A voice called out as the door opened

_Paul's POV_

I then walked into the main chamber and see five people who I don't know personally, but know who each of them are as I watch their battles before in the past from the archive footage that Zordon and Alpha shared with me.

"Zordon, who is this?" the guy in red wondered

"**Rangers, I would like you to meet the new Blue Ranger Paul Golupski. Paul these are the other Rangers, Tommy the Red Ranger, Adam the Green Ranger, Katherine the Pink Ranger, Tanya the Yellow Ranger and Kimberly the former Pink Ranger as well as the Earth's first Pink Ranger.**" Zordon stated introducing everybody.

"It's nice to meet you Paul." Kimberly greeted

"Same here." I stated

We all then turned around and face Zordon.

"So, where is Lerigot at currently Zordon?" I inquired

"**I am not real sure Paul**." Zordon admitted

We all just sighed as I then see Tanya walk over towards one of the computers and sat down on the chair near it and began working on it.

"**Lerigot is taking great pains to hide his exact location someone must be after him**." Zordon mentioned

Adam then walked over towards Tanya and looks over her shoulder.

"You must find him quickly." Alpha told us

Adam then turned towards the rest of us.

"Tanya, Kimberly, Paul, and I better stay here just in case." Adam mentioned

"Good idea Adam, this could be trouble keep an eye out." Tommy agreed

"**He is currently hiding somewhere in Central Africa. Equip yourselves with the Power Boxes and teleport there right away**." Zordon told them

"Right." Tommy stated

Tommy and Kat then headed for the nearby Blast Doors as it opens up to reveal five colored Power Boxes, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink.

"**He cannot survive under the sun's rays**." Zordon added

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cried out

Kat then pulled out the Pink Power Box while Tommy pulled out the Red Power Box. They looked at each other and nodded as they then walked out of the room.

"Rangers, the Turbo Navigator in your Power Boxes should lead you straight to Lerigot good luck." Alpha told them

Tommy looks inside his Power Box and finds the Turbo Navigator Alpha mentioned. It looked like a handheld game system from a distance. Tommy then looked over towards Kat.

"Ready?" Tommy questioned

"Let's go." Kat told him

Tommy and Kat both teleported out of the Power Chamber. I took in a sigh before turning back towards Zordon.

"Zordon if you don't mind, I like to go outside and get some fresh air." I requested

"**Go ahead Paul, just don't go out too far**." Zordon instructed

"I won't, thanks, Zordon." I promised thanking him

I then turned around and walked off as I head for the nearest Blast Doors as it opens as I then walked out of the main chamber to head for the outer doors.

_Kimberly's POV_

As Paul walked out, I happen to see that something was really bothering him and turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon, what's wrong with Paul?" I inquired

"**I really shouldn't be the one to say this but, I don't think Paul can get through this without someone else there for him much longer**." Zordon mentioned

"Zordon?" Adam wondered as he and Tanya turned towards him as well

'I am starting to feel uneasy about this.' I thought to myself

"**Paul has recently lost both his Parents and his older sister and ended up seeing their deaths with his own eyes**." Zordon informed us

We all just stare at him in shock and confusion.

"Wait Zordon, both of his parents and his older sister were killed in front of him how? Who would do such a thing?" Tanya wondered

"**We are not sure as of yet Tanya, but we know that they were the forces of evil, When Paul found out that his dad was once a Power Ranger, he came to me for guidance**." Zordon stated

"Wait his dad was once a Power Ranger?" Adam questioned

"**Yes Adam, Paul's dad was the first Earth's Power Ranger and one of the best. When Paul found this out, he packed some of his things and left his friends and the rest of his family behind to protect them and came here and ever since then, Paul has been staying here with us**." Zordon told us

I can't believe that this happened to Paul, no wonder he had a really depressed look on his face.

'He must be going through so much and feels like he is all alone in this world now. I am not going to let him go through this alone anymore.' I thought to myself

I then turned back towards Zordon.

"Zordon, can I go talk to Paul? From what you told us he could really use a friend right now?" I inquired

"**Yes Kimberly, I agree Paul could really use someone like you in his life. In fact, it be a really good idea if he could be able to come live with you**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon and yeah if it's okay with Paul, I would love for him to come live with me." I mentioned

"Kimberly, if I right, Paul should be just outside the Power Chamber sitting near the edge of the cliff overlooking the mountains." Alpha informed me

"Thanks Alpha." I thanked him

I then turned around head for the same exit as Paul did to go and find him.

_**Meanwhile outside the Power Chamber**_

_Paul's POV_

After having walked out of the Power Chamber, I had walked over to the edge of the cliff in front of the Power Chamber overlooking the mountains as I had sat down and hung my legs over the edge just looking out towards sights.

'Man, I can't believe this I finally will be able to follow in my dad's footsteps and be a Power Ranger and protect Earth from the forces of evil.' I thought to myself

I then took in a deep brief as I just let out a nervous sigh.

'But I am not sure if I am ready for this yet but I have to be. Zordon and Alpha believes in me. But I am not too sure about the others I mean will they be willing to team up with a twelve year old kid like me?' I thought to myself

I then took out a gold coin with a Gorilla on it that my dad left me as I just looked at it.

'For my parents and sister.' I thought to myself

I then put it back in my pocket as I then lay down on the cold rocky ground looking at clear night sky filled with bright stars. As I just stare up at the clear sky, I can't stop thinking about everybody that I left behind back home, wondering if they are okay.

It wasn't like I ran away from home, they supported me on my decision and understood the reason and knew that I would come back someday to visit them.' I thought to myself

I then took in a deep sigh.

'But I sometimes wonder if that was the right choice?' I thought to myself

I then took in another deep sigh.

'But deep down in my heart I know it had to be.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul, mind if I join you?" A voice inquired

I sat back up for a moment as I turned towards the voice and saw that it was Kimberly.

"Yeah sure I don't mind." I told her as I then lay back down

I then see Kimberly walk over standing next to me as she then lays down right next to me.

"Zordon told you guys about me didn't he?" I questioned just out of the blue

I could tell by the corner of my eye that she was looking at me kind of shock for a moment.

"Yeah he did." Kimberly confirmed

"Figures, he probably sent you out here to check up on me." I muttered

"No he didn't Paul, I came out here because I could see that you really could use a friend right now." Kimberly told me

'Man she has some good hearing.' I thought to myself

I then sat up and drew one of my knees towards me and put my right arm on it.

"Really? You want to be my friend, knowing that I am eight to ten years younger than you?" I questioned her not looking at her.

"Paul, please look at me." Kimberly pleaded

I hesitated for a moment before slowly turned my head towards hers. She sat up as well and then put her own hand over my own and gave me a warm smile.

"Paul, of course I want to be your friend, age doesn't matter as it's only a number and I know for a fact that the others want to be your friend too." Kimberly stated

"Really?" I wondered softly as I look at her

She gave my hand a gentle squeeze and gave me another warm smile.

"Really Paul I don't want you to feel like you are alone anymore, because you're not." Kimberly assured

I just smiled at her.

"Thanks Kimberly" I thanked

"You're welcome Paul." Kimberly told me

I then took in a deep sigh as I turned back towards the view in front of us.

"Um listen, if you want to, you can come live with me." Kimberly offered

Hearing that, I turned back towards her looking at her kind of confused by this offer.

"Really, you want me to come and live with you?" I inquired

"Yes, I am Paul. I would love it if you came and live with me." Kimberly told me

"Um Kimberly, no offense or anything but aren't you even old enough to adopt me?" I questioned

"None taking Paul I'm glad you see that I look really young still and to answer your question yes I am old enough I just turned twenty one back in February." Kimberly informed me

'Wow I really don't know what to say.' I thought to myself

I then looked away from her for a bit as I ponder on her offer.

'Well I guess it be a good idea to live with her, I really can't live out the rest of my life in the Power Chamber anyway.' I thought to myself

Taking in another deep breath, I turned back towards her.

"Kimberly, I accept your offer to come and stay with you." I told her

"Great. Now, give me a hug." Kimberly told me as she gave me a hug and I return one of my own

A few moments later we broke apart as I begin thinking about her recent offer.

"I do have one request about this if you don't mind?" I inquired

"Yeah sure what is it?" Kimberly wondered

"Well, when you do adopt me, I really don't want it to be like a mother and son thing, I want it to be more like a brother and sister thing." I requested

"I have no problem with that Paul and besides I think of you as a little brother anyway." Kimberly told me

"Cool." I stated

Suddenly, I then begin feeling the mountain breeze on my bare arms as it quickly sends a shiver down my spine.

'At least it isn't Michigan cold.' I thought to myself

"Um, lets go back inside I forgot how cold it can get up here at night." I mentioned standing up

"I agree with you there Paul." Kimberly agreed as she stood up as well

The two of us then turned around and walked back towards the Power Chamber as Kimberly then puts a hand around my shoulders.

_**AN: Well there's the first chapter for this story. So, for the most part most of the Turbo movie plot will stay the same but will have some added things to it as well as taking out certain parts. As I stated above, Justin will come in later on in this story and will become a Turbo Ranger just not the Blue Ranger as I have my main OC as the Blue Ranger and it might be reveal later on. Also, I am going to say this just one more time all Justin haters stay away from this story if you don't like him then just simply stay away and keep them negative comments about him to yourselves it's just that simple. I'll try and get the next chapter out for this story soon. So, until next time please R&R.**_


	2. New Yellow and Pink Rangers

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories.**_

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. First of all, I am really sorry for not updating this or my other stories as of late. Been busy with work and what not that I haven't had much of any energy to write or in this story's case, rewrite/rework the chapters. And, for those wondering about my first prequel story to my A New Life series, I am still hard at work on it, but it is taking me longer than planned to work on it. Anyway, just read the Authors Note at the end. Now without further ado here is chapter two for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Two: New Yellow and Pink Rangers**

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

Lerigot continued to walk around a forest within Central Africa as he appears to be in a daze not really paying any attention to his surroundings as unknown to him, a group of monkeys were watching him. Lerigot then happen to look up towards the sky seeing the bright hot sun beating down on him as he then shook his head and continue to walk forward. Suddenly one of the monkeys grabbed a decent size rock and threw it right at Lerigot as it hits him on the side of the head. Lerigot stops walking and turns around and sees the monkey who threw the rock at him quickly duck back down behind the bush.

"Alpha." Lerigot muttered out

Suddenly, the group of monkeys walk out from behind the bushes and trees as they slowly approach him as Lerigot just stands there and looks at all of them. Just then, a few monkeys come over and each grab a hand as a few more monkeys get behind him as all of them then help guide Lerigot away.

_**Meanwhile back on Liaria inside Divatox's sub**_

Back within Divatox's Sub, Rygog was looking into a Long-Range Periscope and finally was able to spot Lerigot.

"I found Lerigot." Rygog announced

Rygog then turned around and looked right at Divatox.

"He's on Earth." Rygog informed her

Divatox just smiled as she then walked over towards him.

"Yes, he must be looking for Zordon." Divatox stated

Divatox then held out her hand.

"Excellent, you may kiss my hand." Divatox informed him

Rygog goes to grab her hand to kiss it, but at the last second Divatox pulled it away.

"Got ya." Divatox lied to him

Elgar then walked over towards her with a dagger in his hand still in its protective holster.

"Earth?" Elgar questioned looking at his aunt for a moment

Elgar then looked away from Divatox.

"That clay trap, forget it." Elgar stated

Elgar then pulled out the dagger from its holster and began swinging it around in front of him.

"Let's go back to looting and pillaging that's what I like." Elgar mentioned

Divatox then grabs the empty holster and hits him over the head with it.

"NEVER!" Divatox shouted out

Divatox then sat the holster down on the console in front of them as she then grabs his face.

"Lerigot holds the only key who can free Maligore the Flames of destruction and my husband to be." Divatox explained

"Ohh." Elgar muttered

Divatox then let's go of Elgar's face before turning away from him.

"Once we are wed, I will use his powers to raid all the riches in the Universe." Divatox stated

She then wrapped her arms over her chest shaking her chest.

"Just thinking about it gives me goose bumps." Divatox muttered

"Kinda gives me gas." Elgar mentioned

Divatox just slaps his chest.

"Elgar." Divatox called out

"Hey." Elgar stated looking at her

"Once on Earth, I want you to capture two humans of purity and strength they will be my wedding gift to Maligore." Divatox told him holding two fingers right in front of his face

"Yes ma'am." Elgar stated

Divatox then turned towards Rygog.

"Rygog, activate the Barrier Shields and set a course for Earth." Divatox ordered

She then walks over towards him.

"We're going after Lerigot." Divatox stated

She just giggles waving her hands in the air before looking into the Long-Range Periscope.

"Prepare to teleport." Rygog stated

_**Outside the Submarine**_

Suddenly, Divatox's submarine flew out of the water and teleported away.

_**Meanwhile back in the Milky Way Galaxy**_

Divatox's sub makes its way towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile at the Baseball field**_

Bulk and Skull are trying to get their jobs back as cops and so was Lt. Stone. They were put on duty at a Baseball game. Lt. Stone was standing on top of bleachers while Bulk and Skull were monitoring the walkaway below him.

"_Now batting for the All-Stars, Kevin Olive_." The announcer called out

The Pitcher for visiting Lions then throws the ball as Kevin Olive from the Angel Grove All Stars swings the bat and hits the ball dead center knocking it straight out of the ballpark as the crowd cheers as Lt. Stone ends up grabbing a nearby fan's Number 1 finger mitten and raises it into the air.

"YEAH!" Lt. Stone cheered

The fan quickly rips it out from his hand and puts it back on her hand as Lt. Stone just shook it off and walked down towards the walkway heading for Bulk and Skull as he sees Skull had just bought a hot dog but had kept the mustard bottle as Lt. Stone approach them.

"Bulkmeyer, Skullovitch." Lt. Stone called out

Bulk looked up to see Lt. Stone coming their way as he then taps Skull on the shoulder motioning towards him as the two see Lt. Stone approach them as he puts his arm on the railing above them as Bulk salutes him.

"Sir." Bulk greeted

Lt. Stone saluted him back as they both put their hands down.

"Boys, listen up, because you know how I hate to repeat myself." Lt. Stone told him

He then looks away from them.

"I hate to repeat myself." Lt. Stone muttered

"You just did, sir." Bulk told him

Lt. Stone just stared at them.

"I can't tell you our luck of getting rehired, men I have an important assignment it's an easy one but one that will um..." Lt. Stone began telling them

He then noticed Skull stomping on a bottle of mustered.

"Skullovitch, are you listing to me?" Lt. Stone questioned

Skull quickly picks up the bottle of mustered and stands up straight as he tosses it around in his hand.

"With you sir." Skull confirmed

"Well listen to this, at precisely nineteen hundred hours you two well relieve me of my duty at the International Dance-A-Ton." Lt. Stone informed them

He then looks at them both with a stern look as Skull continues to try and squirt out some mustard onto his hot dog.

"Do I make self, clear?" Lt. Stone questioned

"Got it sir." Bulk confirmed saluting him

"YES SIR!" Skull says going to salute him as well but accidently did it with the hand that has the mustard bottle with it

The bottom of the bottle strikes Skull's head with enough force that it finally squirts out the mustard, but it ends up squirting mustered all over Lt. Stone's face. Bulk just looks on in shock as he just stared at Skull who just stares at Lt. Stone with a blank expression on his face as he just ends up dropping the bottle mustard. He then slowly held up his hot dog.

"You mind sir?" Skull inquired

Skull doesn't even wait for a reply as he just takes his hot dog and wipes it across Lt. Stone's face to get some mustered on it as Lt. Stone just sigh.

"Yeah." Lt. Stone muttered

"Thank you." Skull thanked

Skull then walked off as Lt. Stone just sighed again before looking over at Bulk.

"Napkin?" Lt. Stone requested holding out his hand

Bulk then holds a couple of napkins up in his hand.

"Got some sir thanks." Bulk thanked

Bulk then walked off without even giving one to Lt. Stone. Lt. Stone just sighed again as he just wiped some mustard off his face with his hand.

_**Meanwhile back in Africa**_

After having teleported to Africa, Tommy and Kat has strapped on their Power Boxes as they had begun walking around giant forest trying to locate Lerigot's signal on the Turbo Navigator Tommy was using. Kat just looks around in amazement a bit.

"Wow, this reminds me on some parts of Australia." Kat mentioned

Tommy then pushed a few buttons on the Turbo Navigator and looked over the readings it was giving him.

"Got him." Tommy told her

Kat then looked back over towards Tommy.

"The signal is coming from that direction." Tommy stated pointing straight forward

Kat looked in the direction Tommy pointed towards as Tommy then looked back over towards Kat as she quickly turned back towards him.

"Let's go find him." Tommy told her

Kat nodded as the two of them then begin walking in the direction the Turbo Navigator indicated.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha along with Tanya and Adam were scanning nearby galaxies between Earth and Lerigot's home world of Liaria when they hear the blast doors open as they turn around and see that it was Paul and Kimberly.

_Paul's POV_

Kimberly and I then walked back into the Power Chamber and up towards Alpha.

"Hey Paul, you okay?" Alpha inquired

"Yeah I'm fine Alpha, I just needed some fresh air was all." I assured my robotic friend

I saw that Tanya was tracking something on one of the side consoles.

"Have you guys found any leads as to who is after Lerigot?" I inquired

"No, we haven't had any luck yet." Adam admitted

_Normal POV_

Tanya was continuing to look for whatever or whoever was chasing after Lerigot when she got a lock on something entering Earth's Atmosphere.

"Wow, this is moving fast." Tanya muttered

Tanya then looked back towards the others.

_Paul's POV_

"Hey guys, come check this out." Tanya called out

We all then walk over to her.

"What's up Tanya?" Kimberly inquired

"You know the object we have been tracking?" Tanya questioned

"Yeah." Adam confirmed

"It just entered the Earth's Atmosphere." Tanya explained

I then take a close look at it myself.

"But it's got some kind of shield up blocking their identity." Tanya revealed

"Wonder what it is?" Kimberly wondered

"Better question is who or what is in it?" I questioned

"**It's most likely the reason Lerigot has come to Earth. An evil energy surrounds it**." Zordon told us

"Man, I have got a bad feeling about this. I hope Tommy and Kat makes it back soon." Adam mentioned

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove with Bulk and Skull**_

Bulk and Skull were on their way to the dance to take over for Lt. Stone of his duties when they came to a stop sign at left or right only section of the road.

"Lt. Stone is already going to kill us for being late." Bulk stated

Bulk then pointed to the right.

"So, turn right." Bulk instructed

"Left, left is North." Skull told him

Skull then pointed towards the sky.

"North star." Skull added

Skull then looked at Bulk for a moment.

"Look at the stars there man." Skull mentioned

Bulk looked up towards the sky where Skull was pointing at and sees and moving star. Thinking that is the star he was referring to, he then points towards it confused.

"That star?" Bulk questioned

"That star." Skull confirmed

"That star is moving." Bulk informed him

Skull then gasps and looks at the star himself.

"Do we get to make a wish?" Skull inquired

Suddenly, the stop sign started to shake and a bright white light started flashing above them. Skull then turns right trying to run away from it

"What the heck was that?" Skull wondered

"I don't know but keep going." Bulk instructed

"You don't have to tell me twice." Skull told him

Just then they see a fishing building and Skull tries to stop the bike but can't.

"The accelerator's stuck." Skull informed Bulk

"Um Skull, uh…uh slow down man." Bulk told him pointing towards the building

"I'm trying." Skull stated

"Skull, there is a building up ahead." Bulk mentioned

Skull just gave up.

"AHHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull yelled out as they go crashing into the building

Having crashing through the building had stopped the bike when they had gotten on the otherside as Bulk removes a fishing net along with a big fake fish as they both couch from all the dust around them as they both then removed their helmets. Suddenly, the two then begin hearing a strange noise from above them as they look up to see that it was Divatox's sub as a white flashing light shines on them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull screamed out in horror

Suddenly, the beam causes them both to disappear.

_**Meanwhile back in Central Africa**_

Tommy and Kat were walking along Central Africa as Lerigot's signal lead them towards a cliff overlooking a waterfall.

"Lerigot's signal is getting stronger." Tommy mentioned as he looked at the Turbo Navigator as he determines which way to go next

Kat just bends down putting her hands on her knees trying to catch her breath from having to walk this far and this long in the intense heat.

"Tommy, do you mind if we stop for a minute?" Kat requested

Tommy then turned towards her.

"You okay?" Tommy inquired

"Yeah, it's just hot out here." Kat mentioned

"Yeah, I know." Tommy agreed

Tommy then turned his back towards her pointing towards where the water dispenser on the pack is.

"You want some water?" Tommy offered

Tommy turned so that Kat could access the water cup from his Power Box. Kat does so and takes a cup and takes a drink.

"We still have a lot of Jungle to cover." Tommy mentioned

Kat then hands the cup back to Tommy which still contained some water in it.

"Thanks." Kat thanked

"Yeah." Tommy assured her

Tommy went back to trying to get a lock on Lerigot while drinking the rest of the water as Kat sat down relaxing in the shade.

"Oh man, this heat is intense." Kat muttered

As Kat, relaxed stretching out her legs, a snake slowly makes its way to her and reaches her shoulders. As Tommy took another drink, he turned back around as he then sees the snake appear on her shoulder. Tommy slowly lowered the cup

"Don't move." Tommy warned her

Kat felt the snake on her as she moved her eyes towards it before turning back towards Tommy.

"On the count to three, jump away." Tommy instructed

Kat just stared at Tommy as she tried to stay calm.

"One." Tommy started as he stepped closer.

Kat just kept her eyes on Tommy trying to focus on him instead of the snake crawling on her shoulder.

"Two." Tommy continued as he stepped closer.

Kat began breathing a bit harder.

"Three." Tommy finished as Tommy rushed towards Kat

Kat jumped and Tommy grabbed the snake. Kat fell off the cliff and grabbed a branch.

"AHHHH!" Kat screamed out

"KAT!" Tommy yelled out as he rolled on the ground with the snake in his hand trying to fend it off of him.

As Kat holds onto the branch, she looks down as a few small rocks fall down towards the raging water below.

"TOMMY!" Kat cried out

Kat tried to pull herself up but finds that she can't without the branch breaking on her in the process. As Tommy continues to fight off the snake, Kat then takes her right hand off of the branch and twists it around making her Zeonizer with the Zeoizer Crystal martialized on it as she then reaches back up to the branch and grabs hold of it again. Kat then takes her left hand off of the branch and twisted it around as her other Zeonizer martialized on her wrist as she then quickly reaches back up to grab the branch. Suddenly, the branch begins to break off from its root due to Kat's weight on it. As Kat tries to moves her right away around, the wristband from her Zeonizer gets caught through a mini branch root causes it to be stuck on it as she slowly tries to twist it free. Back above, Tommy was able to get the snake to his legs as he tries to shove it off of him.

"Kat." Tommy called out

Suddenly, The branch then brakes off as Kat begins falling down as her Zeonizer on her right wrists comes off as well.

"AHHHHH!" Kat cried out

Kat quickly reaches above her to catch her Zeonizer. Once she grabs it, she quickly brings the two Zeonizers together activating them.

"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!" Kat yelled out

Just then, Kat's Pink Zeo suit begins materializing on her but before she could fully transformed she crashes into the water to which ends up canceling out her Morph.

_**Back above the cliff**_

The snake hisses at Tommy as he just holds his head away from him before swinging it aside as he quickly stands back up.

Tommy quickly turned towards the cliff as he quickly runs over to it and jumps off of the cliff as he then dives down towards the water. After having enter the water, Tommy quickly rises back up to the surface and looks around from Kat.

"Kat." Tommy called out

He then ends up spotting Kat floating off nearby as he notices her having difficulty staying afloat.

"Kat." Tommy called out to her

Tommy then begins swimming towards her. The wrapped waves makes it harder for Tommy to swim faster towards Kat who is quickly being swept away by the currents.

"Kat." Tommy called out

After several long and intense moments, Tommy finally reaches Kat as he grabs a hold of her as the two continue to drift away in the currents.

"My leg." Kat told him

Tommy quickly reached behind Kat and pushed a button on her Power Box to which produced a life vest as he quickly puts it on her as he then begins swimming the both of them back to shore. Once they were out of the currents, Tommy then helps her to shore as he helps her sit down on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah." Kat confirmed

Kat then puts an arm on his shoulder looking at him.

"Are you?" Kat wondered

Tommy just nodded.

"Yeah." Tommy assured her

Kat took in a deep breath as she just holds her leg which is bleeding pretty badly down the middle.

"My leg." Kat muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Back in Divatox's sub, Elgar had informed Divatox of his failed attempt in finding Lerigot.

"What do you mean you can't find Lerigot?" Divatox questioned

"Um well uh." Elgar was trying to say

Divatox then points towards someone before pointing her finger back towards Elgar.

"And are these two humans you found of purity and strength?" Divatox inquired

"Yeah check them out." Elgar told her

Elgar then motioned for her to follow him.

"I even scramble their brains so they be easier to deal with." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then leads her towards a brainwashed Bulk and Skull.

"Tada, what you think?" Elgar inquired

"Yuck." Divatox gagged

She then pinched and hold her nose.

"Are you out of your mind?" Divatox questioned holding her nose

Rygog just laughed at this as Divatox then removes her hand from her nose after a few moments of holding it.

"The idea was to rule Maligore." Divatox informed him

She then gets a pissed off look on her face.

"Not make him lose his lunch." Divatox stated

Divatox then slaps him a few times before pointing her finger right in his face.

"I'm giving you one more chance don't blow it." Divatox told him as she sticks her tong at him and then walked away.

"Yes ma'am." Elgar stated saluting her

Elgar then turned towards the two nearest Piranhatron Warriors.

"Hey, you heard the lady." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then begins slapping them around.

"Go and find me some more humans you losers." Elgar ordered

_**Meanwhile back in Central Africa**_

After having made a makeshift cast for Kat's injured leg, he help support her weight as they continue to look for Lerigot with the Turbo Navigator.

"Oh, man. We're headed in the right direction, but signal's getting fainter." Tommy mentioned

"He must be weakening from the sun's heat." Kat suggested

Kat then looked back towards Tommy.

"Tommy, we got to hurry." Kat told him

Tommy nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Tommy told her

The two then continued on towards Lerigot's signal. Not too far away, Lergiot who appears to be more in a daze then before is still with the group of monkeys who are helping him walk along. As Tommy and Kat pass by a clear path, Kat happens to look down the path and sees Lerigot with the monkeys.

"Look." Kat pointed out

Tommy looks over towards where Kat was pointing towards to see that it was Lerigot.

"Lerigot." Tommy stated

The two then begin approaching Lerigot and the group of monkeys.

"Lerigot." Tommy called out

Lerigot stops walking as does the monkeys as they see Tommy and Kat approach a nearby rock as Kat leans on it as Lerigot points his hand towards them.

"Alpha." Lerigot called out

Lerigot then slowly begins walking towards them as the monkeys just stay right where they are standing.

"Alpha." Lerigot called out again

"Yes, Alpha." Tommy muttered

Tommy then closes up the Turbo Navigator and tucks it away as he slowly approaches Lerigot.

"My names Tommy." Tommy introduced himself

He then motions over towards Kat.

"And this is Katherine." Tommy introduced her to him

He then puts his hand on his chest.

"We're friends." Tommy assured him

Tommy then gets down to one knee and holds his hand out towards Lerigot in good gesture as Lerigot takes Tommy's hand.

"We're here to take you to Alpha." Tommy assured him

"Alpha." Lerigot muttered

Lerigot then notices Kat is hurt and holds his hand out towards her and slowly walks over towards her.

"Huh?" Tommy wondered

He then notices Kat hopping over towards them as he quickly helps her sit down on a nearby rock as Lerigot approaches them. Once he is near them, he then extends his right hand out towards Kat's injured leg. Suddenly, a glowing orange energy shoots out of his hand and surrounds Kat's leg. A few moments later, the energy disappears as Kat then notices that her leg is fully healed as does Tommy.

"My leg." Kat stated

Kat then quickly removed the makeshift cast as she lifts it up and runs her hands on it as she then looks up towards Tommy smiling.

"He healed my leg." Kat mentioned

She then turned back towards Lerigot smiling at him putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Lerigot." Kat thanked

"Let's get him out of here." Tommy instructed

Suddenly, Lerigot looks up towards the sun as the beating rays beat down on his body weakening him even more as Lergiot begins stumbling backwards as Tommy and Kat quickly grab ahold of his arms to prevent him from falling down.

"Lerigot, it's okay." Kat assured him

The monkeys just looked at this confused as Tommy and Kat quickly move Lerigot over towards the nearby shade as Kat then reached for her Communicator.

"Alpha we've got Lerigot and standing by for teleportation." Kat said into the Communicator

Tommy then turned towards the monkeys as does Kat.

"Thank you." Tommy thanked

As the monkeys all wave goodbye, Tommy and Kat along with an weaken Lerigot were then suddenly teleported away.

_**Meanwhile somewhere in the Pacific Ocean just off the coast of Angel Grove Beach**_

Two scuba divers were getting ready to go underwater unknowing that Divatox was watching them.

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox just cheered as she spotted the two scuba divers through her Periscope.

"Well, what do we have here?" Divatox wondered

Divatox just grinned more evilly.

"Two humans ripe for the taking and they are heading our way. Hahahahaha!" Divatox stated laughing evilly

"I'll send the Piranhatron Warriors to capture them right away." Elgar informed her

_**Meanwhile outside of the sub on the ocean floor**_

The two scuba divers were swimming along slowly taking in the late-night scenery of the ocean. Suddenly, a few Piranhatron Warriors swam over towards them quietly as they then cut off their lines for their Oxygen Tanks. As they struggled to keep breath, the Piranhatron Warriors pull them back towards Divatox's sub as they both then lost consciousness.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox along with Elgar just stand nearby staring at the two unconscious scuba drivers.

"Two perfect specimens, worthy of feeding my fiancé." Divatox mentioned

Divatox then turned towards Elgar.

"Now throw them into the bilge where they will stay fresh for my beloved Maligore." Divatox instructed

"It will be my pleasure." Elgar informed her

Just then the two scuba divers got dumped into the bilge.

"Now time to reel in that little runt Lerigot." Divatox stated as she rubbed her hands together

She then walked a few feet.

"He's most probably with Zordon by now." Divatox mentioned

She then turns towards the Piranhatron Warrior that was standing behind Leriogt's wife Yara.

"Remove the mind block." Divatox ordered

The Piranhatron Warrior did as instructed as he removed the device from Yara's head.

"We'll use his wife Yara to contact them both." Divatox mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

After Tommy and Kat had returned to the Power Chamber with Lerigot, we placed him on the medical bed and hooked him up to a Oxygen Mask along with a few other medical wires to help him heal from his ordeal from the harsh Africa weather.

"Is he going to be all right?" Kat inquired

"The sun has taken his toll on him but this should restore his life force for now." Alpha informed her

"Who would be chasing him?" Adam wondered

"Yeah I wonder too." I agreed

Suddenly, Lerigot started to shake around as we all then quickly walked over towards the medical bed.

"What's happening to him?" I questioned

"Paul wait." Alpha called out

Myself and the others turned towards Alpha.

"Lerigot is receiving a telepathic message that is obviously upsetting him greatly." Alpha explained

Alpha then turned towards Zordon.

"Zordon, what should we do?" Alpha inquired

"**Perhaps if we can find out what he is receiving, we can help him. ****Alpha attach the Cranial Transmission Scanner and connect it to the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed

Alpha then hurried over to the controls on the bed and pushed a few buttons.

"Oh, ayi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

We all then turned towards the Viewing Globe and then suddenly see a pirate type woman appear on the Viewing Globe.

"_Zordon, this is Divatox and I know you can hear me, so listen well. Lerigot must surrender_." Divatox stated through the Viewing Globe

She then points towards a female looking Lerigot who was also holding a baby of the same species.

"_Say hello Lerigot's family. __Yara loving wife and carrying mother to little baby Bethel_." Divatox introduced us to them through a Viewing Globe in her own rude and crude way

We all just stare on as she just grinned evilly.

"_Don't you just want to pinch those adorable cheeks_? "Divatox wondered through the Viewing Globe

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

"Stop this." Kimberly pleaded

"Yeah, make it stop." Kat pleaded

She then looked at Lerigot.

"Look at what this is doing to him." Kat added

"_Bring him to me. Oh and by the way, as a token of my appreciation, I'll spare a couple of your favorite humans_." Divatox told us through the Viewing Globe

We all just stare at her in shock as the image on the Viewing Globe then change to that of what appears to be two scuba divers inside a cell of some kind.

"_There certainly not much to look at. But my sensors tell me that they are one of your own_." Divatox mentioned through the Viewing Globe

We just look on as we begin to wonder who they were.

"_Oh, what do you call them_?" Divatox wondered through the Viewing Globe

We then see one of them remove their mask as we see a female around the other's age who appears to be of Vietnamese decent.

"_Ah yes, Power rangers_." Divatox mentioned through the Viewing Globe

I happen to look at the others and Tommy, Kimberly, and Adam look on in shock at who they see it is.

"Trini." Tommy muttered

We then see another image of the other diver taking his mask off appear to see that it was a male who also appear to be the same age as the others.

"_Do what I say or it's lights out for all of them_." Divatox warned us through the Viewing Globe

"And Jason." Tommy added

"_So in one hour, give me Lerigot or you can say goodbye to your power friends_." Divatox demanded through the Viewing Globe

Suddenly, the Viewing Globe then goes static as the transmission ended.

"Yara." Lerigot muttered

'This just got a whole lot worse then it already was.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub inside the Bilge**_

After having woken up and removing their scuba masks, both Trini and Jason just walk around taking in their new surroundings and assessing the situation.

"Trini." Jason called out

"Yeah?" Trini inquired

"I think we're in major trouble." Jason mentioned

Trini just sighed in frustration.

"I'd say." Trini agreed

She then took in another deep breath.

"I wish we would have remembered to bring our Power Morphers so that we could Morph." Trini stated

Jason then took another looked around as he then placed his hands on a panel on the wall looking at it.

"Doesn't look like there's any way out." Jason mentioned

"Hola." A voice greeted in a Spanish accent

Startled by a strange but yet familiar voice, the two quickly turned around to see that it was Bulk and Skull in another cell as they then walked over towards the window.

"Yeah, who are you?" Bulk inquired in a Spanish accent

"My name, is Antonio Badana." Skull informed them in a Spanish accent

Trini and Jason just stared at them in shock and confusion by not only how they are sounding but why the two of them were trapped in Divatox's sub as well.

"Bulk?" Trini questioned

"Skull?" Jason wondered

Bulk and Skull look at each other confused for a moment before turning back towards Jason and Trini.

"You are speaking to us?" Bulk wondered in a Spanish accent

"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" Skull inquired in a Spanish accent

Jason and Trini just shake their heads at them.

"Something is strange with those two." Jason mentioned

Trini just stared at Jason in shock that he said that.

"What and you just figure that one out?" Trini questioned

Skull just turned his head away and huffed as he walked away from the window as Bulk just stared at him before looking back at Trini and Jason for a moment before slowly walking away himself.

_**Meanwhile a bit later back inside the Power Chamber**_

After Lerigot had recovered most of his energy and strength, Lerigot had gotten off the bed and is sitting down on the step by the Color Energy Tubes talking with Alpha in Liarian as we just looked on kind of shock by this.

"They understand each other." Kat mentioned

"**As good friends should**." Zordon stated

"I don't understand it why does Divatox want Lerigot?" Tanya questioned

"**I believe that Divatox plans to use Lerigot and his golden key to pass through the Nemesis Triangle into another dimension. Once there, she will likely travel to the Lost Island of Muiranthias and attempt to join forces with an evil creature name Maligore**." Zordon told us

I just sighed in frustration.

"Great, then what?" I questioned

"**Then nothing will be safe not even the Zeo Zords will be enough to stop him**." Zordon informed us

'So, I kind of guessed right.' I thought to myself

"So, I take it that you are thinking that it is time to finish up Project Turbo Zordon?" I inquired

"**That is correct Paul. Since Rocky was injured with you taking his place and Lerigot having been force to flee from his home world, I feel that the only way we can conquer this new threat is by activating these new Ranger Powers**." Zordon explained

I just nodded.

"So, are these new powers finished Zordon?" Tommy inquired

"**They are Tommy, the only thing left to do is finish creating the Zords that goes with these new powers**." Zordon stated

"What no." Alpha pleaded

We all turned towards Alpha and Lerigot as we see that Lerigot then begins chanting something in Liarian.

"What's Lerigot doing?" Tanya wondered

"Ayi yi yi!" Alpha cried out

Alpha then turned towards us.

"He's preforming the Liarian pair of guidance. Lerigot is preparing to surrender." Alpha informed us

"But why?" Kat questioned

She then turned back towards the rest of us.

"We can't let him do that?" Kat questioned

"It's his family Kat, we'd do the same for each other." Adam told her

Kimberly just sighed.

"I just hope that they're okay." Kimberly stated

"Okay listen, we'll get Jason and Trini out of there then we'll work on freeing Lerigot's family." Tommy stated

"And remember, Jason and Trini were Power Rangers once. If anyone can get through this, they can." Adam mentioned

I then see Tanya sigh before she turns towards Zordon.

"Um Zordon before we continue onward, there is something I want to say." Tanya stated

"**Go ahead Tanya I believe I know what it is**." Zordon stated

"What is it Tanya?" Adam inquired

"Well I have been thinking on this a lot lately, and I think it's time for me to step down as a Power Ranger and I have already talk to Kimberly, Alpha, and Zordon about this and Kimberly has agreed to take my place on the team." Tanya told us

"Tanya are you sure about this?" Tommy inquired

"I am Tommy, I think this will work out better and I will still be around I just feel like maybe I can contribute to the team more here than out there fighting right now." Tanya confirmed

"**Tanya, it is never easy to see one of give up your powers but in this case this could prove to be beneficial for us having you help us here in the Power Chamber for the time being**." Zordon told her

"Thanks Zordon and if there is ever an emergency I can always help out as the Yellow Zeo Ranger." Tanya mentioned

"**Absolutely Tanya**." Zordon agreed

"Kimberly you can be the Pink Ranger, I will become the Yellow Ranger." Kat offered to my new sister

"Are you sure Kat?" Kimberly inquired

"Yes and besides you look better in pink then I do." Kat mentioned

Kimberly smiled and nodded.

"**Paul, we need you to remain here while the others attend to the matter on Earth with Divatox's forces for one last training exercise**." Zordon told me

I just nodded kind of knowing what kind of exercise Zordon is referring to.

_**Meanwhile on Angel Grove Beach**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tommy, Kat, Adam, Tanya, and I teleported down. We then walked over towards the edge of the cliff while Kat and Tanya help Lerigot walk.

"Careful, watch your step." Kat instructed

Once we reached the edge of the cliff, we then end up spotting Divatox's sub.

"Look, there they are." Tommy pointed out

_Normal POV_

Near Divatox's sub, the hatch door opens showing the Piranhatron Warriors on jet skis as well as in a raft boat with Elgar in it pull out of the sub.

"Warriors, let's move it." The Lead Piranhatron Warrior instructed

As about half a dozen Piranhatron Warriors ride out on jet skis while Elgar in the raft boat approach the beach shore, the Rangers along with Lerigot just stare on.

_Kimberly's POV_

We then see Divatox's forces approach the beach shore as the egg head shape monster stands up on the raft boat looking up towards us as we recognize him from an image that Zordon had shared with us to be one of Divatox's henchmen Elgar.

"Send Lerigot down." Elgar called out

"No bring our friends closer first." Tommy demanded

Elgar just growled in frustration.

"You have no choice humans. This is as close as you can get, now send the wizard down." Elgar ordered

"Something's not right." I mentioned

"I agree with Kim, we should try and stall them until we can figure something out." Adam suggested

"Yeah, I think maybe you are right." Tommy agreed

Suddenly, I then happen to look around as I suddenly realize that Lerigot had suddenly disappeaered.

"Lerigot's gone." I told them

We all looked around as we all then look down the cliff and see Leriogt walking towards Elgar.

"Lerigot no." Kat called out

"Come back." Tommy pleaded

Lerigot, just waved goodbye to us as he then turns around and walks up towards Elgar.

"Come on furball, come to Elgar. Hahahahaha!" Elgar laughed evilly

"Alright you have what you came for now let our friends go." Tommy demanded

"Swim for them." Elgar told us

Elgar then bowed down towards us.

"Arrivederci." Elgar bid farewell towards us

He then looked back up towards us with an evil grin on his face.

"Turkeys." Elgar added

Once Lerigot was on the raft boat, Elgar along with the Piranhatron Warriors on their Jet Skies then ride off into the ocean as we see them stop in the middle between the shore and Divatox's sub base. We all then jumped down to the beach floor as we all then raced towards the water to catch up to them to try and rescue our friends.

_Normal POV_

"All right, stop the boat, we'll dump them off right here." Elgar mentioned

The Piranhatron Warriors on the Raft Boat then pushed Jason and Trini off of the boat and into the water as Elgar then looked back towards the Rangers who are fast approaching the water.

"Come and get them." Elgar told them

Elgar then looked back at his warriors.

"Alright, take us back to the ship." Elgar demanded

As Elgar and his Piranhatron Warriors head back to Divatox's ship, Tommy and Adam had swim towards the bodies dumped off as the girls had stayed closer to the shore as Tommy reached the first body and removed the mask to see that it was just a dummy.

"No it's a fake." Tommy complained

"They tricked us Tommy." Adam informed him

"I have to check the other one." Tommy stated

"Tommy they tricked us. Come on." Adam told him

Tommy ignored him as he reached the other body.

"Tommy come on." Adam pleaded

"No Jason, Trini." Tommy called out as he quickly realized the second body was also another dummy

"Tommy, their gone. Tommy come on." Adam pleaded

"I have to go after them." Tommy mentioned

Adam quickly grabbed hold of Tommy as he forced Tommy to swim with him back to shore.

"They're gone." Adam mentioned

"I have to go after them." Tommy repeated

"Come on man, they tricked us." Adam stated

Adam pulled Tommy back to shore.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

After having returned to the sub with Lerigot, Divatox had placed Lerigot into a cell as well as placing a mind block control on his head as she took his Magic Wand from him as she tried to get it to work for herself.

"Double, double rocks, and rubble." Divatox chanted

Nothing happened as Divatox just stared at it as she smacks it a few times before raising it back into the air closing her eyes and waves it around once more.

"Abracadabra, cadabra, cadabra, ooh." Divatox chanted

Once again, nothing happened as Divatox just sighs in frustration as she smacks it before walking over towards Lerigot's cell staring right down at Lerigot.

"If only its magic would glow in my hands I would have no need for you." Divatox stated

Lerigot just stared at her.

"You will oversee our safe passage into the Nemesis Triangle, won't you twerp?" Divatox inquired

Lerigot just continued to stare at her as Divatox just huffed and walked off motioning for the nearby Piranhatron Warrior to close his cell door.

"Set a course for the Nemesis Triangle full speed ahead." Divatox ordered

The Piranhatron Warrior then shuts the door to Lerigot's cell as Divatox then sat down on her chair grabbing her fish shape hair brush as she brushes her hair.

"Once we get to the Island of Muiranthias on the other side…" Divatox began to explain before stopping mid-sentence as she hears and sees a fly flies by

Divatox just stared at it for a moment before she just shrugged it off.

"As I was saying, once we get to the Island of Muiran…" Divatox try explaining again but got interrupted again by the same fly buzzing by her

She just stared at the fly in annoyance as she then sees the fly land on her leg. Divatox just stared at it for a few moments before sticking her tong out at it, wrapping it around her tong and pulled it into her mouth and ate the fly like a frog.

"My Maligore's appetite will ignite, once he sees the powerlicious offerings I brought him. Those two ex power pukes will be the perfect wedding meal for my Maligore. Hahaha!" Divatox informed her crew laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

Jason had helped Trini stand up closer to the ceiling to try and hear what Divatox was saying to her crew as she was able to hear what she just say as she just sighed looking down at Jason.

"Okay." Trini told Jason

Jason placed Trini back on the ground. Trini was now dressed in a purple singlet with smaller black one underneath and black shorts. Jason was now dressed a Black shirt and a pair of Black shorts.

"This is so lame. You know, we come back home to Angel Grove to surprise everybody and help out with the shelter." Trini stated

She just sighed in frustration once more.

"And now next thing you know, we're going to be snack food for some monster with the munchies." Trini mentioned

"Munchies?" Bulk inquired sounding like his old self again

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

_Paul's POV_

After having finished the last minute training Zordon and Alpha had for me, I had then change into a black and blue shirt blue jeans, and white sneakers as I had see the others return to the Power Chamber now wearing new clothes as Tommy wearing a Red Shirt, Blue Jeans and Brown boots, Kimberly is wearing a Pink shirt, Blue jean shorts and brown boots, Adam is wearing a Green Shirt, Black Jeans and Black sneakers, Kat was now wearing a yellow shirt, Blue Jean shorts, and white sneakers, Tanya is wearing a yellow shirt, blue jean shorts, and yellow sneakers as we all work with Alpha and Zordon in finishing creating the new Zords for the new Ranger powers.

"Level the stabilizers at eight point zero." Tommy instructed Kimberly

Tommy then turned towards me.

"Full throttle the power output." Tommy instructed

I nodded as I do so.

"Okay, all systems ago here." Kimberly confirmed

"**The Zords you are now creating well possess the power to carry you safely through your quest to the Nemesis Triangle to rescue Lerigot, his family and our friends**." Zordon informed us

We all then turned around as one of the bay doors open up and we see what appear to be five cars, a race car, a monster type truck, two mini vans, and a regular car.

"**Behold your new Turbo Zords**." Zordon told us

"They just look like ordinary cars." Kimberly mentioned

"**No Kimberly, they are extraordinary cars, vehicles equip with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually they are variable fighting machines, but when merge together they will form the Turbo Megazord the most powerful Zord ever created**." Zordon told us

"This is totally awesome." I stated

We then see the five Turbo Zords come driving towards us.

"**Adam Desert Thunder will be yours to command**." Zordon told him

Adam nodded.

"**Kimberly yours is called Wind Chaser**." Zordon informed her

Kimberly nodded.

"**Paul you will handle the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord**." Zordon informed me

I nodded as I just smile.

"**Katherine, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord**." Zordon informed her

Kat smiled and nodded.

"**And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well**." Zordon informed us

Tommy just nodded.

"Thanks, Zordon." Tommy thanked

'Man this is so cool I get a monster truck for my Zord this is so awesome.' I thought to myself

"Remember Rangers." Alpha called out

We all then turned towards Alpha.

"Once inside the Nemesis Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible." Alpha informed us

Suddenly, we then see a podium appear and see five Morphers and five keys next to them. We all then walk over to it and stand around it, Tommy next to the Red one, Adam next to the Green one, Kat next to the Yellow one, Kimberly next to the Pink one, and me next to the Blue one.

"**Before you are your new Turbo Morphers, five keys similar to Lerigot's golden key. Individually they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your Morphing Powers, but together and only together well they be powerful enough to see you safely through your mission and now reach out Rangers and accept your destiny**." Zordon told us

We all then look at one another.

"Ready?" Tommy questioned

We nodded then all five of us put our hands to the center and it started to glow.

"Go." Tommy told us

We then put our hands on the Turbo Morphers and keys and we all transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Adam became the Green Turbo Ranger, Kimberly became the Pink Turbo Ranger, Kat became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, I became the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Tommy became the Red Turbo Ranger.

"Wow this is sweet." I mentioned as I look at myself

'I also grew a little taller. Man, too cool.' I thought to myself

"I've never felt anything like this." Tommy stated

"Wow this is amazing." Kimberly stated

"Totally cool." Kat cheered

"This is awesome." Adam mentioned

"Man, this is incredible." Tommy stated

"Ya." We all agreed

"Alright guys, lets go to work." Tommy told us

"Right behind you." Adam stated

"Wait for me." Kat called out

"Let's do this." Kimberly stated

"It's time to make history." I mentioned

We then walked out to the main room.

"All systems check out. Your Zords check out, they are programmed and ready to go." Alpha confirmed

"**Take your Zords across the great desert to the sea there you will find the Ghost Galleon. A phantom ship that will take you and your Zords through the Nemesis Triangle**." Zordon told us

"You must merge the power of your keys the moment you cross into the Triangle." Alpha stated

"**The combined power of your keys and the galleon will see you through safely neither the ship nor your Zords will be detectable by Divatox**." Zordon continued

"Got it Zordon." Tommy stated

"**Paul just remember as the newest Ranger take your lead from the others as you learn to use your new powers wisely**." Zordon instructed

"I will Zordon." I promised

"Ayi, yi, yi good luck Rangers." Alpha cried out

"Be careful guys." Tanya stated

"Thanks Alpha." I thanked him giving a thumbs up

"Thanks Tanya." Kimberly thanked her

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

"Alright Rangers Power up." Tommy instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

_**A bit later in the Great Desert**_

After having left the Power Chamber in our Turbo Zords, we all had powered down with me back at my normal height as we just drive along in our Turbo Zords.

"Oh man. This is awesome." Tommy mentioned

"Desert Thunder, ready to Rumble." Adam confirmed

"Wind Chaser, ready to Howl." Kimberly confirmed

"Mountain Blaster, ready to rock out." I confirmed

"Dune Star, is gonna shine." Kat confirmed

"Red Lightning, ready to Bolt." Tommy confirmed

"All systems to go Tommy." Adam confirmed

"Alright let's rips some velocity, Shift into Turbo." Tommy told us

We then shifted into Turbo as the Turbo Zords then speed up

"Oh yeah this is awesome baby." I stated as our cars speed off along the desert

_**AN**__: __**Well there's the second chapter for this story. Okay I have read online that in one of the original scripts for Turbo was to have Kimberly come back as a Turbo Ranger so I put that in this and as for Tanya stepping down it isn't permanent as she will become a Turbo Ranger down the road using one of my other created Turbo powers. I am really hoping to have the next chapter up in the coming days. So until then please R&R.**_


	3. The Ghost Galleon

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note:**__** Hey everyone, here is the newest chapter for this story. Just wanted to do a quick reminder for those that may have forgotten that this story has a Adam/Kimberly pairing as well as a Tommy/Trini pairing to which the have already been a thing before this story even began since this story takes place a few years after Zeo. Also, there is only just one more chapter to go after this one that will conclude the Turbo movie and then I'll be moving onto the actual show itself. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter three for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Three: The Ghost Galleon**

_**Meanwhile inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox was looking through her telescope as she searched around the ocean area to see if the Power Rangers were trailing her and just smiles as she looks away from the telescope after retracting it.

"Yes no Power Rangers in sight." Divatox cheered

She then walked over towards Elgar who was just scratching his head.

"I knew that fool Zordon would get it through his thick skull not to mess with me." Divatox stated as she played with her hair for a moment

Elgar just looked confused towards Lerigot in his cell.

"Um I'm no veterinarian but I uh, think it's dying." Elgar mentioned pointing towards Lerigot

Divatox looked at Elgar confused for a moment before looking over towards Lerigot's cell and sees that he was right for once as Lerigot wasn't looking so good.

"Oh, we can't let that precious little Liarian thingy die not before he p[ems the gateway to Muiranthias and frees my betrothed." Divatox complained

_**Meanwhile back at the beach**_

After having drove through the Great Desert for about ten minutes, we had finally reached the deserted area of the harbor off of Angel Grove Beach. Once we had put our Turbo Zords in park, we all then hopped out as we each grab a flashlight that were in the Zords as Kimberly then walked over towards me.

"Well what do you think so far Paul?" Kimberly inquired putting a hand on my shoulder

"That was so awesome, I'm just glad we don't need a license to drive a Zord." I mentioned

We then begin walking around the docks trying to find the ship that Zordon had mentioned to us.

"You guys, I hear the ocean but um, I don't see a ship." Kat stated

"I'll take a look up ahead." Tommy told us

Tommy walked up a little farther.

"I think I found it." Tommy called out to us

The rest of us then walk over to Tommy as we shined our lights out in the middle of the ocean.

"The Ghost Galleon it's amazing." Kat muttered

'Incredible.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul you okay?" Kimberly inquired putting a hand on my shoulder

I snap out of my trance and look at her.

"Yeah just spaced of for a minute I guess." I told us

"Are you sure Paul?" Kimberly wondered in a concerned voice

"Yeah I'm sure." I assured

"Okay guys, now to begin step two." Tommy stated

We all then turned towards Tommy.

"We need to get those cars onto that ship." Tommy told us

We then nodded as we all then went back to our Turbo Zords. Once we started them back up, we all then drove right into the ocean as we proceed towards the The Ghost Galleon. A few moments later, we had reached the Ghost Galleon as we drove the Turbo Zords into the ship's holding area which was already open. Once we had turned off the Zords, we all got out.

"Okay, everyone on board?" Tommy questioned

"Yep, we're all here." Kat confirmed

"Okay, let's check out the ship." Tommy instructed

We all nodded as we all walked over towards the stairs as we all then walked up onto the deck and started exploring the ship. As we all approach the front of the ship, we suddenly hear a door slam shut loudly as we all quickly jump and turned around in fright as we take a moment to recompose ourselves before continuing on. After a while of searching the front of the ship, we were about to head for the other side of the ship when I happen to walk by a table to discover a chest of some kind sitting on it.

"Hey guys, I found something interesting." I called out to them

The others then walked up to me and looked at it as well.

"I guess we should open it." Kat stated

Kat then opens up the chest and we then saw five slots in the shape of our Turbo Keys.

"It looks like the Turbo keys, also control the ship." Kimberly mentioned

Tommy then looked at all of us.

"Let's do it." Tommy told us

We then brought out our Turbo Keys and then placed them into the five slots and turned the keys. Suddenly, the area where the keys were started to glow as we then begin looking around

"Hey look the compass is moving." Adam mentioned pointing to the compass

We all looked over towards to see that Adam was right.

"Guys, look at the sails." Kat called out

We all looked over towards the sails to see that they were all starting to rise

"The sails are rising by themselves." Kimberly added

We all of sudden hear bells begin ringing out through the ship as I then happen to look over towards the stirring wheel to see that it too was also moving.

"Hey guys, check it out." I told them pointing over towards it

They all then looked over towards the stirring wheel to see too that it was moving by itself.

"Looks like you were right Kim, our Turbo Keys control and steers the ship." Adam stated

"Well, looks like our adventure at sea is about to begin." I mentioned

The Ghost Galleon then sets sail for the open sea.

_**Meanwhile the next day back inside Divatox's sub.**_

Divatox was looking at herself in the mirror tapping her chin with her hand.

"Do I look fat?" Divatox wondered to herself in the mirror

Divatox just smiles.

"Nah." Divatox answered to herself

Suddenly, the alarms started to go off. Divatox just groans.

"Hell's bells what is going on now?" Divatox questioned

"Sensors have detects five humans present in the area but no vessel." Elgar stated

He then slaps the machine

"What? What are they swimming?" Divatox questioned

She then walked over towards Elgar.

"We're in the middle of the blasted ocean." Divatox reminded him

Elgar slaps the machine once more before turning towards Divatox.

"Whatever their traveling on is totally undetectable." Elgar informed her

Elgar then goes back to slapping the machine in frustration.

"Oh no. Zordon's little Power Pukes no doubt." Divatox muttered

Divatox then grabs Elgar by his collar and pulls him closer to her face.

"Why didn't the radar alert us?" Divatox questioned

Suddenly, the Radar's fuse box begins short circuiting.

"Uh, I guess it still needs fixing." Elgar mentioned

Divatox then let's Elgar go which causes him to go crashing to the floor.

"Never mind." Divatox stated

Divatox then walked over to a nearby console as Elgar slowly stands up and staggers around a bit.

"I'll just leave a little something for those power parasites to remember me by." Divatox mentioned

She then blew a kiss into the air before she pushes a button that was marked Putra Pods.

_**Meanwhile outside of Divatox's Sub**_

Suddenly, four Putra Pod like things popped out of the sub as they then float up to the surface, once up top, they then slowly drift off towards the Ghost Galleon.

_**Meanwhile later that night back on the Ghost Galleon**_

_Normal POV_

Later that night, the four Putra Pods had managed to get on board the ship and hid out of sight as they slowly begin to move around as they slowly begin to hatch.

_Paul's POV_

While the others were sitting below deck looking at a map, I had decided to come up on the deck looking out over the Ocean to enjoy the salty air breeze as well as to just be alone with my thoughts.

'For some odd reason I can't stop thinking about Divatox it's like I heard the name before but I can't remember where or why.' I thought to myself

"Paul, where are you? Paul?" a voice inquired calling out to me

I turned towards the voice to see that it was Kimberly coming up from below the deck putting on her jacket.

"I'm over here." I called out to her as I turned back to look at the ocean

_Kimberly's POV_

Looking towards where Paul's voice came from, I see him just leaning against the ship's railing looking out at the ocean as I just sighed and crossed my arms over my chest to keep warm as I then walked over towards him.

_Normal POV_

Unknown to anyone on the ship, the Putra Pods begin to slowly take shape.

_Paul's POV_

I then heard her walking over towards me.

"Hey, you okay Paul?" Kimberly inquired leaning over the railing of the ship as well

"Yeah I'm just way too excited to sleep." I half admitted

I just sighed as I looked back out towards the ocean.

"I was just thinking, if my dad were still around and knew I was a Power Ranger now. I just wonder sometimes, if he is looking down on me right now wondering if him, mom and my sister are proud of me." I mentioned

"I'm sure they are Paul." Kimberly assured me

I just nodded as I gave her a half smile.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

I then look back out towards the ocean.

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, the Putra Pods then suddenly grow in size.

_Paul's POV_

"Paul can I ask you something?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah sure." I told her

"Why did you leave your old life behind in the first place?" Kimberly inquired

'Man, I had a feeling that she was going to ask me that and I guess I should tell her anyways seeing as how I will be living with her now.' I thought to myself

I just took in a deep sigh before looking over towards her.

"Because I was afraid that whoever killed my parents and my older sister would come back and do the same thing to the rest of my family as well as my friends. I didn't want to go through all that pain again, so I left. They know that I am still alive and that I promise to come back someday to visit them." I told her

Kimberly then put her hand around my shoulder.

"Do you miss them?" Kimberly inquired

"Yeah I do. I keep thinking about them every day." I admitted

I just sighed once more.

"Even though I would like to go back and visit them one day, I feel that the best thing for me all the way around is for me to be living somewhere else." I mentioned

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, the Putra Pods then begin opening up as they begin taking shape.

_Paul's POV_

"Well just know that whenever you feel the time is right, we can go and visit them." Kimberly stated

I just nodded as she then gently moves my head towards her as she just smiles at me with her warm caring smile.

"And also just remember that me and the others are your family now and that you won't have to go through this alone." Kimberly told me

I just gave her a small smile.

"I know." I stated

Kimberly just gave me another warm smile.

"Come here." Kimberly told me as she pulled me into a hug

I accepted the hug and give her one in return.

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, heads begin popping out of the Putra Pods as they suddenly begin to fully take shape.

_Paul's POV_

A few moments later, we then pull away from the hug but she still keeps her arm around my shoulders.

"Now don't stay out here too long, even Power Rangers need their sleep." Kimberly mentioned tapping my nose

I just nodded somewhat agreeing with her.

"Okay." I promised

Kimberly then kissed my forehead as she then stood up walked off heading back below the deck as I went back to look out over the Ocean and enjoy the calming and smoothing sound of the waves.

_Normal POV_

Suddenly, the Putra Pods then begin making its final transformation as they just stick and wag their tongues around.

_**Meanwhile below the deck**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I then walked down the stairs as I looked over towards the others who turned towards me.

"He's okay." I assured them

"Good." Kat stated

I then walked over and sat down in front of Adam.

"You know Kim, it was really nice of you to take in Paul like that." Tommy mentioned

"Thanks Tommy." I thanked

I just sighed as Adam puts his arm around my shoulder.

"Paul just feels like he doesn't belong and feels like he is all alone in the world. I just want to show him that he is never alone and that he does belong." I explained

"And we will be there for him as well Kim." Adam mentioned

"I know you guys will be Adam and that is much appreciated." I stated

I kissed his cheek as we all then look back at the map in front of us.

_**Meanwhile back on the deck**_

_Normal POV_

Once all the Putra Pods fully took shape, they all then stood up to which they now look like a cross between a lizard and dragon and slimy all over as they all then begin to slowly make their way towards Paul who was still unaware of them.

_Paul's POV_

While still looking out over the ocean I all of a sudden begin sensing something wasn't right. I slowly turned around towards my left and saw four very weird and slimy looking creatures. I slowly back up a bit.

"Help." I tried to call out but came out as a whisper

'God damnit, what rotten timing for me to not have a voice.' I thought to myself

I then moved my hand to my throat rubbing it trying to help get my voice back.

"Guys. Hey guys." I called out again but it still just came out as a whisper

_**Meanwhile back below deck**_

_Normal POV_

While the others were discussing a plan for when they had reached Muiranthias Adam thought he heard a lot of footsteps from above as he decided to get up and walk up to the deck to check it out as Kimberly just kind of looked at him confused for a moment before turning back towards the map

"Okay, once we get there, we'll head for the middle of the island." Tommy instructed

_**Back above deck**_

_Paul's POV_

As these weird creatures got closer to me, I happen to see Adam come up from below deck looking around.

"Paul?" Adam wondered

"Shya." I cried out as I spined around and kicked the slimming thing to the ground to which it caused the two from behind it to go crashing to the ground as well

I quickly then got into a fighting stance.

'It's a good thing Alpha and Zordon taught me how to fight since day one.' I thought to myself

I then realized that there was one missing from earlier as I quickly turned back towards Adam who just looked at me confused by what was going on. As I then manage to spot the fourth one flying towards Adam from behind.

"Adam look out." I called out

"Huh?" Adam wondered as he turned around and saw the other creature come flying towards him

Adam then drops down and kicks the creature in the chest while it was still in mid-air as it goes flying off as it then crashes into the bell causing it to ring loudly.

_**Back below deck**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Having heard the bell ring above, we all stop talking as we looked up towards the stairs.

_**Back above deck**_

_Paul's POV_

Adam quickly turned towards the stairs that leads below deck.

Adam then turns back down below the deck

"Guy's." Adam called out to them

Adam then turned back towards the creatures as they begin standing back up.

"It's time to rumble." Adam mentioned

_**Back under the deck**_

_Kimberly's POV_

We all quickly get up as we all then raced up the stairs.

"Let's go." Tommy told us

_**Back on Deck**_

_Paul's POV_

I then happen to see the others come racing up as we all then split up to fight off the creatures.

_**With Tommy**_

Tommy did a spinning tornado kick to the Putra Pod as it connected sending it to the ground.

_**With Adam**_

Adam was suddenly grabbed by the Putra Pod he was fighting as it threw him on top of a chest as he landed on his back.

_**Back with Tommy**_

The Putra Pod stood back up as Tommy did another roundhouse tornado kick as he nicked it in its head causing it go flying to the ground once more.

_**Back with Adam**_

Adam quickly rolled off the chest and sees the Putra Pod coming at him with its arm swinging towards him as he quickly rolls back over the chest to avoid being hit.

_**With Kat and Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I decided to double team one.

"Kim, look out." Kat called out

I see the creature take a swing at me as I quickly duck and move away from it as As Kat quickly grabs a barrel and faces the open part towards its head as she shoves it as far as it will go causing its head to be stuck in it.

_**Back with Adam**_

Adam quickly grabs a roll of old rope and tosses it over towards the Putra Pod he was fighting as it whacks it on its head.

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

Kat looked at me and nodded as I then turned back towards the slimy creature.

"My turn." I mentioned

I then left my leg up and quickly bring it down on top of it, breaking the barrel as well as causing its head to shape up and down a bit as it then holds its head in pain.

_**With Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I quickly did another spinning kick sending the creature in front of me to the floor.

_**Back with Adam**_

As Adam continued to fight off the creature fighting him, he ends up hitting something which causes it to go overboard and into the ocean.

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat had grabbed the creature by its shoulders as it did the same with her as she quickly spun it around causing it to let go of her as she then grabs it forcing it to stop as she then kicked it in the chest causing it to stagger back a few feet.

_**Back with Paul**_

_Paul's POV_

I quickly grabbed a nearby rope that was attached to a pole as I then pushed off the higher deck and stuck my legs out and kicked the creature in the chest sending it crashing to the floor once more.

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Kat and I quickly grab a nearby net and force it onto the creature as we begin to try and shove the creature off the ship.

_**Back with Tommy**_

Tommy continued to kick at the creature forcing it to back up every few feet.

_**Back with Adam**_

Adam manage to get the Putra Pod near the edge of the boat as he then begins to rapidly pound on its head.

"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah." Adam muttered

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Once the creature was close enough the edge, we both then kicked it hard in its chest which caused it to go overboard. The two of us then high fived one another.

_**Back with Tommy**_

Tommy did another roundhouse tornado kick striking the Putra Pod on the side of the head which caused it to go over the railing and fall into the ocean.

_**Back with Adam**_

Adam then moved his hands underneath the Putra Pod's head as he then lift up as hard as he could which caused it to go flying overboard and crash into the ocean. Adam then looked at his hands to see that it was all covered in slim as he just looks grossed out by it.

"Oh, eww. Yuck, yuck, yuck." Adam complained as he tried to wipe it off as best he could

He then sees the others rushing over to help Paul with the last remaining Putra Pod he was fighting as he too then rushed over.

_Paul's POV_

I had sent another kick to the creature's chest sending it staggering back a bit as I then see Kat and Kimberly rush over and stand next to me as the three of us stand in front of it in our fighting stances. We then see Adam come jumping over on its opposite side getting into his fighting stance as well. Tommy then comes jumping over as well as he lands right in front of it doing several of his fighting moves right in front of it to try and intimidating it. It just stares at us for several moments as we just stare back at him.

"Boo." Tommy cried out towards it

It then freaked out as it then wobbles over towards the edge of the boat as we just looked at it confused as Tommy walks over towards it as it was trying to climb over the edge as Tommy helps it over and just pushes it over the edge as we just see it go crashing into the ocean. We just stare down at the water as we see a splash near the ship before we all turned away as Kimberly just looked at all of us smiling.

"This sure isn't the love boat." Kimberly mentioned

"What's a love boat?" I inquired

We all then went below deck.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub inside the bilge**_

Within the bilge of Divatox's sub, Trini and Jason were taking down pipes as they were trying to make weapons off of them. While Trini was playing with working with the pipes she had, Jason pulled off a pipe from the wall and just slammed it against the wall for a moment before giving up as he then drops it in the water as Jason then leaned against the wall himself and sighed as he then happens to glance over towards where Trini was leaning against the panel behind her trying to make her weapon as something then dawned on Jason.

"That's it." Jason muttered

Jason the looked right at Trini.

"Trini." Jason called out

Trini quickly looked up towards Jason.

"What?" Trini wondered

"Move away from the wall for a sec." Jason instructed

Confused Trini did what her friend asked.

"Um sure." Trini stated

Jason then approach the spot she was standing at a second ago as he looked at it before turning back towards her.

"Instead of making weapons, I think, we ought to be concentrating on getting this panel off." Jason mentioned

"Okay." Trini muttered

Trini then puts down the stuff she was working on.

"Um wouldn't that mean all the water would come in?" Trini inquired giving him a strange look

"Yeah." Jason confirmed

Jason then reached for his dive computer on his wrist and turned it on and looked at its readings.

"Right now my dive computer says we're at four hundred and forty five feet." Jason mentioned

Jason then turned back towards her.

"Once we get closer to Muiranthias, the Sub's gonna start to climb once we reach a hundred feet we pop this off the wall and boom." Jason informed her

"And make it up in one breath?" Trini questioned

Jason sighed but nodded in confirmation.

"It's our only chance." Jason told her

Trini just sighed herself realizing that he had a very good point and that it was really their only chance at escaping.

"Okay. Let's pop this off." Trini stated

Jason smiled as the two then got to work on trying to get the panel off.

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon below the deck later that night**_

As the others were all fast asleep, I am still up because I can't sleep for a number of reasons so I'm just trying to keep myself warm thinking about stuff. I open up my hand and look at the coin my dad left me. It's a weird coin as it has the face of a gorilla on it.

'I miss you guys so much.' I thought to myself

I then put the coin back into my pocket and wrap my arms around me to try to keep myself warm.

"Hey Paul, you okay sweetie?" A voice questioned

I look up to see that it is Kimberly.

"Kimberly what are you doing up?" I inquired

"I couldn't sleep." Kimberly admitted

"Same here." I admitted too

Kimberly then sat down next to me and wraps her blanket around us.

"Here, this will keep us both warm." Kimberly told me as she put her hand around my shoulder

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked accepting the warmth from the blanket.

"You're welcome Paul and remember I will always be here for you no matter what." Kimberly assured

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked as I lay my head on her shoulder

The second I do, I then begin feeling myself falling asleep.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I see Paul sleeping next to me with his head on my shoulder, I can't help but to smile at this.

'He seems more at peace when he is sleeping.' I thought to myself

I have only gotten to know Paul for a little over few days and I already feel like we have some sort of connection towards each other. I know that he hasn't told me everything yet but I will be patient as I know that he will tell me more when the time comes. But I also know that he is trying to avoid being around us as much as possible

'I guess what happen to his family really scared him to the point where he doesn't want to get close to anyone else for fearing are safety.' I thought to myself

I take in a deep breath as I just look at him with a smile on my face.

'But I will insure that he doesn't have to be afraid and alone anymore.' I thought to myself

"Goodnight Paul I will always be here for you, count on it." I whispered softly as I kiss his forehead

I then lean my head against his as I too begin falling asleep.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub in the bilge**_

After a good long while working on taking the bolts off the water panel, they then begin to notice some water leaking out from behind it.

"Yes, it worked." Trini cheered

Jason the dropped the pipe he had in his hand as the two of them then begin losing more of the bolts but making sure to keep them on tight enough to prevent it from popping off and quickly filling up the bilge.

_**Meanwhile back inside the bridge of Divatox's sub the next morning**_

While Divatox and her crew were wondering around the main chamber of the sub, they all begin hearing strange lightning sounds from outside as Divatox looks confused by this for a bit before realizing that that actually meant as she grinned evilly.

"At last. We're at the Nemesis Triangle." Divatox announced

She then clapped her hands together.

"Whoop!" Divatox cheered

She then turns towards Elgar and Rygog.

"Begin our ascent. We must avoid the reefs." Divatox ordered

Divatox then looked through her Periscope

"You got it." Elgar stated

Both Elgar and Rygog begin to do what she had ordered them to do.

_**Meanwhile back inside the bilge**_

While Jason and Trini off towards the side of the bilge conversing on their plan of escape, they then happen to see the panel become more loser as several bolts come flying off as water started to rush in a lot faster than before. The two quickly rush over towards the panel push up on it, trying to keep it closed.

"We're going to have to wait until we get through the Triangle." Jason informed Trini

"We better hope that we pass through it very quickly." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

_Paul's POV_

All of us had gotten woken up by the sound of lightning nearby as we all ran up to the deck and rushed over towards the front of the ship as we then see the Nemesis Triangle up ahead.

"There it, is the Nemesis Triangle." Tommy pointed out

"It's incredible." Kimberly muttered

"Yeah whatever's steering the ship sure knows exactly where to go." I mentioned

Kimberly then puts her arm on my shoulders.

"Right into the heart of it." Adam stated

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

The Piranhatron Warriors begin working frankly on the consoles as Divatox walks over to the center of the room with Lerigot's Magic Wand in her hand.

"It's time. Hahahahaha!" Divatox stated laughing evilly

Suddenly, the ship begins tipping off to the side.

"Whoa." Divatox cried out

Suddenly, the alarms within sub begins going off causing her pet eel to fly out of its can.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Bilge**_

Jason and Trini were still trying to keep the panel on the wall.

"Jason, the room's filling up." Trini informed him

Suddenly, they begin hearing lightning as well as lights flashing around from above them.

"What's happening?" Trini questioned

"I don't know." Jason admitted

_**Meanwhile back on the bridge of Divatox's sub.**_

From within his cell, Lerigot just slowly looks around the room in a daze but yet kind of knows that is currently happening out there.

"We're minutes away from the dimensional Gateway." Divatox explained as Elgar just stares out at the Nemesis Triangle through Divatox's Periscope

_**Back inside the bilge**_

Jason and Trini continue to try and hold the panel in place trying to prevent the water from leaking out as fast as it currently is.

"I don't know how much…longer I can hold it. Ahhh!" Jason admitted

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

Suddenly, we then see a lightning bolt come flying our way.

"Get down." Tommy called out

We all then ducked when the lightning bolt strikes the ship just over our heads.

"Tell me I'm not seeing things." Kat pleaded

"No, it's the triangle." Adam revealed

"Man, that is one nasty Triangle." I stated

"You said it." Kimberly agreed

"Hit the deck." Tommy called out

We all ducked again as lighting strikes the ship once more.

"I got a feeling that this isn't going to get much better until we pass through it." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox then walks over towards Lergot's cell

"Ahh, do it wizard." Divatox ordered

Divatox then hands Lerigot his Magic Wand through the cell bars as Lerigot takes it.

"Open the gateway." Divatox demanded

Lerigot just stares at her.

"Come on, come on, do it." Divatox demanded a second time

Lerigot just shakes his head no as he just drops the wand to the ground near Divatox's feet.

"You little fool." Divatox complained

Divatox picked it up and then turned towards Elgar who was standing near the cell that contained Yara and their child.

"Elgar, open the chamber." Divatox ordered

"Right." Elgar stated

Elgar opened the chamber to Lerigot's wife as he stared right at her

"Don't move you little hairball." Elgar ordered

Yara just growls at him while also keeping her child close to her.

"You might be willing to sacrifice yourself runt." Divatox stated

Divatox then grinned evilly.

"But how much do you love your little family, hmm?" Divatox questioned

Divatox then turned back towards Elgar.

"Elgar, grab the baby." Divatox ordered

"Right." Elgar stated saluting her

Elgar then turned around towards Yara and her child.

"Come here you little hair ball." Elgar stated

Elgar grabbed the baby as the baby begins to cry as both Lerigot and Yara cries out for the safety of the baby. Divatox then turned back towards Lerigot.

"Well what will it be?" Divatox questioned

Lerigot nodded in agreement to help Divatox in opening the gateway. Divatox just smiles.

"That's better yes." Divatox stated

Divatox then holds out Lerigot's Magic Wand towards him.

"Open the gateway." Divatox ordered as she handed Lerigot the wand.

Divatox then opened the chamber and pulled Lerigot out of the chamber by his ear and dragged him over to the center of the room.

"Get to it." Divatox ordered

As the sub nears the edge of the triangle, Lerigot then raised his Magic Wand into the air and begin chanting in Liarian as orange energy begins shooting out from the wand. Said energy flies around the room as it also flies out through the sub walls allowing the sub and everyone in it pass through it safely as Divatox just laughed evilly in excitement.

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

Shortly after having passed through the Nemesis Triangle, the Bilge had filled up pretty far to where the water was just about above Trini's chest as Jason and Trini were now trying to remove the panel so that they could make their escape.

"We need something to pry it with." Jason mentioned

"Get the pipe." Trini suggested

"Good idea." Jason agreed

Jason dove into the water and grabbed the pipe then swam back up to the top and swam back over towards Trini.

"This should do it." Jason stated

Jason then put the pipe between the wall and panel as he began trying to pull the panel off.

"Okay, anytime Jason." Trini stated

"I'm trying." Jason informed her

"Okay. This water is getting too high for me." Trini admitted

"We go swimming?" Bulk questioned in a Spanish accent

Getting really annoyed at them as the two of them had been talking loudly the last few moments Jason slammed the water with his spare hand and glared right up at the two.

"WELL YOU GUYS BE QUIT! I'M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jason shouted at them

Bulk and Skull just stare at each other confused as Jason then went back to helping Trini with removing the panel as Bulk just shook his head at Skull.

_**Meanwhile a bit later back on the Bridge**_

While doing some random stuff on the bridge while on their final leg of the journey towards Muiranthias, the ship's tilt alarm began going off as Divatox just stared at it some fright in her eyes.

"We're sinking we're sinking." Divatox muttered

She then began taking in a few deep breaths to try and relax.

"Ok, ok. Don't panic. Don't panic." Divatox told herself

She then quickly moved her hands to her head, holding it in frustration.

"WE'RE SINKING!" Divatox shouted out panicking

Divatox quickly rushes over towards her Periscope while Elgar was on the phone with someone.

"Uh-oh, we're sinkin,g gotta go." Elgar mentioned into the phone

Elgar then hung up the phone. Elgar then pushed a few buttons.

"For some reason, we're taking on water." Elgar informed her

"WATER! WATER! WATER!" Divatox cried out loudly in a panic

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost galleon**_

Lightning continues to strikes the ship as we get closer and closer towards the triangle.

"We're getting closer to the gateway, we need the keys." I stated

"Right." Tommy agreed

"You guys go below I'll grab the keys." Kat told us

"Be careful." Tommy told her

Kat ran off to get the keys while the rest of us went below deck.

_**Below deck**_

Once the four of us got below the deck, Kat had quickly joined us and handed our Turbo Keys. We all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's do it." Tommy instructed

We all then put our keys together as our Ranger colors shoot out of them and combine with one another as it then created a bright light causing a small explosion as it pushed us all backwards and fall onto the floor. As the five of us stood up, we then see a blue wall made out of water go right through us as we quickly looked over ourselves and seen that we are still dry and that we all had manage to pass through the Triangle safely.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub in the Bilge**_

As the water, had pretty much filled up the entire Bilge, Jason and Trini swim towards the panel as they work together to fully remove the panel to which they manage to do so getting it open far enough for them swim out of the sub. Trini quickly motions up to the top to get some air as Jason nodded as the two of them then quickly swim up to the top and release the breath they were holding in and trying to take in some air.

"You okay?" Jason questioned

"Yeah you?" Trini inquired

"I'm fine." Jason told her

Trini then turned towards Bulk and Skull who were still in their cell.

"We need to get Bulk and Skull first." Trini mentioned

"Right." Jason agreed

Jason and Trini then took in deep breaths as they both then dive back down as Bulk nodded happily as Skull then grabs Bulk's leg and pulls him down with him as they swim towards the cell door that connects the two cells. They work on trying to turn the wheel to unlock the door as Bulk just pounds on it from the other side. Jason motion towards Trini indicating that they need to turn it the other way. They do so as within moments, they manage to open the door allowing Bulk and Skull to swim over to their side as Jason and Trini motion for them to follow them. Skull just gives them the thumbs up as they swim out of their cell as the four of them then swim back up towards the top for a breath of air. After taking in a breath, Jason then turned towards the two former bullies.

"You guys, you are going to have to exhale slowly on the way to the top." Jason instructed

The two nodded.

"Swim now, Just like a little guppy." Skull mentioned

Bulk and Skull both then took in a deep breath and both then dive down as well as Jason and Trini. Jason and Trini motion for the two to swim out first as Bulk nodded as Bulk was the first one to swim out followed closely by Skull swim. Once Skull had gone through fully, Jason had motioned for Trini to go next to which she began to swim through the hole but her shirt got snagged by a bolt rad sticking out from the side of where the panel was latched on. Jason quickly worked to get her shirt loose. Once he was able to get it free, Trini quickly swam out.

_**Meanwhile back in the bridge**_

Divatox looks at some of the readings and discover where all the excess water is coming from.

"What?" Divatox wondered

She then looked away from the computer.

"It's coming from the bilge." Divatox mentioned

Divatox then turned towards Elgar who was standing right next to her.

"Activate the emergency hatch now." Divatox ordered

"Right." Elgar stated as he began to do so

"Quicker. Quicker." Divatox demanded

"Okay, okay." Elgar muttered pushing the buttons faster

_**Meanwhile back in the Bilge**_

As Jason was about to swim out himself, he quickly notice a new hatch came closing down quickly to which forced him to back up and out of the tunnel.

"No." Jason muttered under his breath

Jason then sawm back up towards the top to get some air.

_**Back on the bridge**_

Divatox then pushed the drainage button.

"I hope that drain's not clogged." Divatox mentioned

_**Back in the Bilge**_

Suddenly, all the water got flushed out as Jason ended up back at the very bottom.

_**Back in the bridge of the Sub**_

Divatox then walked over towards the hatch to the bilge where a Piranhatron Warrior was standing.

"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox demanded

The Piranhatron Warrior opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Jason.

"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox mentioned

Divatox just walked off in frustration as the Piranhatron Warrior closes the hatch.

_**AN: Well there's the third chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. For those of you that remember reading this story from its original posting, may be wondering why it is missing a few scenes I just wanted to mention that I had decided to move those scenes over to the next chapter to which like I had stated above, chapter four will conclude the movie plot and then I move onto the actual show part of the series. The next chapter should be out in the next few days depending on time as well as how long it takes me to work on the scenes that needs a lot of attention on in adding in missing dialouge or just cleaning up the scenes of misspelled words, or fixing up some of the grammar mistakes I may have. So, until next time please R&R.**_


	4. The Rise of Maligore Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. Now, I know that originally, this chapter was going to finish off the plot of the movie, due to the editing I had to do in this which had increased the page count a lot more than I was originally thinking, I decided that it was best to split it up so the movie plot will officially conclude in chapter 5. Also, for those that may remember the original version of this story, I had decided to change the name to this chapter for personal reasons as this just sounds better than the original one. Just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter four for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Four: The Rise of Maligore Pt. 1**

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

I decided to go to the top of the ship to see if I could spot the Island. I look through my long-range distance binoculars that Zordon gave us to see if I can spot it. After a little while of looking I finally spotted the island.

'Man, I wish I had a pirate get up so I could pretend I was one when I informed the others.' I thought to myself with a chuckle

I then looked down towards the others who were standing down below.

"Hey guys." I called out to them

They all then looked up towards me

"What is it Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"I found the Island it's just right straight in front of us." I called down to them

As the others go rush over towards the front of the boat, I climb down from the nest I was sitting in as I then run up to them.

"There it is, the lost Island of Miranthius. Adam stated

"Yep, sure looks lost to me. Kat mentioned

"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents temple." I explained

I then turned towards them.

"That's got to be we're there going." I told them

"Then that's where we're going too." Tommy stated

_**Meanwhile outside of Divatox's Sub**_

Not far from where the Rangers were in the Ghost Galleon, Divatox's Sub emerges from the ocean as it slowly makes its way towards the island.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Elgar was looking over Lerigot who was becoming more and more sicker by each passing moment while a couple of Piranhatron Warriors guarded Jason who was now dressed in a black cloak and had his hands chained in front of him.

"Your over grown Hamster ain't looking so hot." Elgar informed Divatox

"No." Divatox complained

Divatox then walked over towards a console.

"He must live long enough to open Maligore's sacred temple door." Divatox mentioned

Suddenly, the Alarms went off again.

"Now what?" Divatox questioned

"This is impossible." Rygog mentioned

Rygog then turned towards Divatox.

"Our radar is detecting five human life forms approaching the Island." Rygog informed her

"I knew they wouldn't let me down Divatox." Jason stated attempting to step forward but the Piranhatron Warriors stopped him from doing so

"Oh! I have got to get rid of those Power Rangers." Divatox complained

"Yeah they're getting on my nerves." Elgar agreed

Divatox then got an idea picked up the phone and called dialed a number.

_**Meanwhile inside Lord Zedd's Palace**_

After the years that have gone by, Lord Zedd, Rita, and their forces had managed to regain access to their old palace as Lord Zedd and Rita just lay in bed in the Throne Room. Suddenly, their telephone rang as it woke up Rita as she got up and picked up the phone.

"_Hi Rita, its Dee here_." Divatox greeted through the phone

"Huh?" Rita asked into the phone kind of confused by this call late at night

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Sub**_

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. I forgot about the time change and everything." Divatox apologized

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

"Now listen. I know you've had some experience in this matter." Divatox mentioned through the phone as she just looked at it confused by what Divatox is getting at

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Sub**_

"I need your advice, how do I get rid of the Power Rangers?" Divatox asked into the phone

_**Meanwhile back inside Rita's Palace**_

Rita just got a shock look on her face by the request.

"What the Power Rangers?" Rita questioned into the phone

She then pulled it away from her face.

"Hahahahaha!" Rita laughed evilly

Rita then brought the phone back towards her.

"If I knew that, do you think I'd be lying here listening to this?" Rita asked through the phone

Rita then placed the phone near Lord Zedd's face having her hear his loud snoring. After a few moments, Rita then brought the phone back up to her.

"My advice to you, Divatox…" Rita began to say into the phone

She then held the phone in front of her near her mouth but away from her ear.

"…RUN!" Rita yelled into the phone

She then laughed before hanging up the phone on Divatox.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Sub**_

Divatox just sighed in frustration.

"Thanks for nothing." Divatox muttered

She then hung up the phone.

_**Meanwhile on the island of **__**Miranthius**_

Having been able to make the swim to the surface, Trini had swam as fast as she could to the Island of Miranthius. Once she had made it out of the water, she had collapse face first into the sandy beach just to relax and catch her breath. While she was faced down in the sand, the guardians of Maligore's temple and island natives, the Malikayas slowly approach Trini. When Trini manage to recover some of her energy, she happen to look up and see the Malikayas standing in front of her with their tomahawks pointed right at her.

"Oh no." Trini muttered

Trini quickly try to back away from them, but they were quick to grab hold of her.

"What are you doing?" Trini questioned

Trini struggled to break free from them, but finds that she is still too week to fully fight them off.

"Stop it." Trini demanded

Nearby, Bulk and Skull who were hiding behind some trees looked over as they see Trini being seduced and captured by the Malikayas.

"Let go of me." Trini demanded

Bulk looked at Skull kind of worried as Skull just stared on as two seems to be back to their brainwashed state.

"She should have better camouflage." Bulk mentioned in a Spanish Accent

"Put me down." Trini demanded

The Malikayas then carried her away as Trini continued to try and fight them off.

"HELP!" Trini cried out

"Gee, what should we do?" Skull inquired in a Spanish Accent

"We could rescue her, or we could enjoy the beach." Bulk suggested in a Spanish Accent

The two looked at each other and just shrugged as they just laughed as they turned around as Bulk puts his hands behind his head laying against the branch while Skull leans against the branch and crossed his arms over his chest as they both just chuckle. As they relax, they then happen to see more of the Malikayas standing in front of them who were also holding tomahawks. Seeing them that close to them caused the two to revert back to their normal selves as they then looked at one another confused and frightened.

"Huh?" Bulk and Skull wondered

They then turned back towards the Malikayas as their looks then turned to terrified looks.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull cried out in terror

The two then quickly run off into the forest with the Malikayas following closely after them.

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

After having spotted the island, we all had gone down below to our Turbo Zords and get our Power Boxes. As we all walked back up onto the deck as we strap on our Power Boxes to our backs. When Tommy had put his on, he had gotten out his Turbo Navigator to try and get a lock on Lerigot. As Kimberly and I finish strapping on our Power Boxes, I saw that Tommy had gotten a worried look on his face.

"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Tommy informed us

"It might be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." I mentioned

"Good idea." Tommy agreed

"I hope we can save them." Kat stated

"We will Kat." Kimberly reassured her

"Alright Desert Thunder's up first." Adam announced

We all turned towards Adam.

"I'll drive up to the top of that cliff over there and see if I can see the temple." Adam suggested

"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy told him

"Be careful." Kimberly told him

"I well." Adam promised

Adam then climb back down the stairs to the lower level as we heard him go into his Turbo Zord. We then went over towards the edge of the boat where he would be exiting as we see him drive off in Desert Thunder heading for the island.

_**Meanwhile back on the island of **__**Miranthius**_

Bulk and Skull continued to run away from the Malikayas who were chasing them. As they near a small hill, they fall down on the ground having lost their footing. As they tried to catch their breath for the moment, they see more Malikayas appear in front of them above the hill.

"AHHH!" Bulk and Skull cried out

The two quickly stand back up and turn around and run back the way they came from as the additional Malikayas follow closely behind them. A few moments later, Bulk and Skull stop in their tracks when they come face to face with the Malikayas that were chasing them before.

"Uh-oh." Bulk and Skull muttered

They turned back around to see the other Malikayas standing right behind them as well as Bulk and Skull then looked at each other with frighten looks.

"Uh-oh." Bulk and Skull muttered again

They then quickly turned to the front smiling and waving at them.

"Hey." Bulk and Skull greeted

They then quickly point upwards towards the sky trying to divert the Malikayas' attention to something else. It worked as the Malikayas looked upwards. Bulk and Skull quickly take this opportunity and turned right and ran off. After a few moments, the Malikayas looked back down and realized they were played as they looked around trying to find where they had gone. One of them manage to spot them just turning around a corner deep in the woods as they all then run after them.

_**Meanwhile back on the beach area of Miranthius**_

After having drove through the water for about five minutes, Adam had finally reached the island as he drives onto the beach and heads for forest towards the cliffs.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

As the sub was drawing closer to the island, Divatox was getting frustrated by the fact the Rangers were still following them, but has no way of figuring out how they are following them.

"They've got to be riding something." Divatox mentioned

Divatox then got an idea.

"Maybe a couple of torpedoes will find out what." Divatox suggested

"Two Torpedoes armed and ready." Elgar stated

He then pushed the fire button as the lights underneath the label Torpedo One and Torpedo Two turned green indicating they have both been launched.

"Fire one and two." Elgar confirmed

Suddenly, Divatox's sub fired off two torpedoes as they quickly sped off towards the Ghost Galleon.

_**Meanwhile back on the Island of **__**Miranthius**_

Adam drove up onto the mountain as far as his Zord would take him. Once he had parked and shut off his Zord, he then gets out of Desert Thunder and grabs his Power Box as he then shuts the door. He then straps on his Power Box as he then walks over towards the edge of cliff and looks out at the view and sees the Ghost Galleon not far from shore.

"Cool view." Adam stated

Adam then took out his enhance binoculars and looked through it and sees the ship up close through them as he smiled at the view. Adam then lowered them was about to turn around to walk off when he spotted something moving in the water that looked like it was heading for the Ghost Galleon. Adam then looks through his binoculars again and looked out towards the ocean and sees two Torpedoes heading straight for the ship.

"Oh no, not good." Adam muttered

_**Meanwhile back on the Ghost Galleon**_

Tommy's Turbo Navigator began beeping rapidly as he opened it up and looked at as the rest of looked at it too as we see that it had picked up a signal of something heading straight for us.

"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Kimberly mentioned

"And it's coming fast." Tommy added

"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat mentioned

"Come on. We gotta get our butts in those cars." I stated

We all then run down to the Turbo Zords.

_**Meanwhile back on the Island of **__**Miranthius**_

Adam quickly reached for his Communicator.

"Hey guys." Adam said into his communicator

Nothing was going through as Adam quickly turned back to look at the ship. All of a sudden, the ship blows up right in front of his eyes. Adam slowly lowers the binoculars stunned and in disbelief.

"No…it can't be…" Adam muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Having seen an explosion of some kind through her Periscope, Divatox just laughs evilly.

"Whatever it was, we hit it." Elgar confirmed

Jason just looked on in shock and disbelief at what he had just heard.

'It can't be true.' Jason thought to himself

_**Meanwhile **__**back on the Island of **__**Miranthius**_

As Adam looked at the wreckage that was the Ghost Galleon, he then quickly notices the four Turbo Zords driving through the raging flames and out of the destroyed Ghost Galleon.

_**At the destroyed Ghost Galleon**_

'Talk about cutting it close.' I thought to myself as we drove through the wreckage of the ship.

"Well, looks like we all got through safely." Tommy mentioned

"All right." Kat cheered

"So, what do you think Paul?" Kimberly questioned

"That was totally awesome, can we do that again?" I inquired

"Alright, let's head to shore guys." Tommy instructed

_**Meanwhile back on the Island of **__**Miranthius**_

Adam quickly used his enhanced binoculars and was quickly able to confirm that the others had survived the explosion and were making their way towards the island as he just smiled happily seeing the others were able to escape in the nick of time. Adam then lowered his enhanced binoculars and just pumped his hand into the air happily.

"WHOO! YEAH!" Adam yelled out

Adam then walked off and started exploring the Island to see if he could find Lerigot.

_**Meanwhile on another part of the Island**_

After having reached land, Divatox and her crew were walking along heading for the temple.

"Come on. I haven't got all day." Divatox stated as they were walking along

_**Meanwhile with Adam**_

Adam was still exploring the Island when he spotted a weird looking cliff and used his enhanced binoculars and looked around the area. He then suddenly spots a group of people walking down below and took a look through the binoculars to see that it was Divatox and her crew. He looks through his binoculars and sees that they have Jason captive still as well as Lerigot and his family in cages

"Oh man." Adam muttered

Adam then zooms in on Lerigot and sees that he is not doing too well.

"This is not good. I better meet up with the others." Adam mentioned

Adam then quickly turned around and walked off back in the direction he came from to go and find the others.

_**Meanwhile with the others**_

After having reached the island, we had begun driving through the forest as we were heading for where Adam's Zord was.

_**Meanwhile near the temple entrance**_

Divatox's crew continue to walk along, as they continued on the path that is suppose to lead them to the temple.

"Where is it?" Rygog questioned

Rygog just sighed in frustration.

"My feet hurt." Rygog complained

"Oh, stop complaining. We're almost there." Divatox told him

She then took in a silent sigh of frustration.

"Wimp." Divatox muttered

"Move it prisoner." Elgar ordered pulling Jason along

Suddenly, they begin hearing drums play nearby.

"I don't like the sound of that." Elgar stated

Suddenly, the Malikayas appear in front of them and begin to quickly surround and outnumber them.

"Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar mentioned

Just then, the Malikayas brought forth Trini who was tied onto a stretcher which caused Jason to then quickly removed his hood.

'No.' Jason thought to himself

Trini happened to spot Jason just smiled in relief to see that he was still alive.

"Hey, the little Power Geek's back." Divatox stated

"So, you want a fight, huh?" Elgar questioned

"No, no, no. Wait, wait." Divatox called out motioning for him to step down

Elgar did so and just looked at her confused.

"Those are the Malikayas, guardians of Maligore." Divatox explained

She then motioned her hand at Elgar.

"Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox instructed

Elgar just sighed as he realized that we wasn't able to fight anyone.

"Grr, Okay." Elgar stated

Elgar then turn towards the Piranhatron Warriors who were carrying Lerigot's cage.

"Release the wizard." Elgar ordered

The Piranhatron Warriors then opened up the cage Lerigot was trapped in as Lerigot just held out his hand.

"Would you hurry up?" Divatox questioned

Divatox then pulled him out of his cage and quickly removed the mind block from his head and hands it to the nearest Piranhatron Warrior.

"Here." Divatox stated

Divatox then hands Lerigot his wand.

"Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox ordered

Lerigot looks at his family as Yara just shook her head no trying to tell him to not give in.

"Move it furball." Elgar stated kicking him in the back

Lerigot then stepped forward a few feet before he then raises the wand into the air as magic shoots out from it and strikes the ground which caused the Malikayas to quickly go to the ground. Lerigot's magic then heads for the temple door as it then reached it and covered it in magic which opened the door for them.

"Whoa, that little guy packs a punch." Elgar mentioned

"Give me that." Divatox demanded as she grabbed the wand from his hand

She just raises it into the air and smiles.

"The rush." Divatox stated

Divatox then happened to look over towards where the Malikayas were and sees that they were bowing down towards her.

"That's right, bow to me, you little peons." Divatox told them

She then kissed the Magic Wand.

"I love being queen." Divatox muttered

She then looked at everyone around her.

"All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to." Divatox told them

Elgar just pumped his fists into the air in excitement.

"Yeah." Elgar cheered

"Here comes the bride." Divatox cried up happily

She then walked by Lerigot.

"Move it shorty." Divatox demanded

"Keep going. Come on." Elgar ordered Lerigot

Lerigot slowly walks along as Rygog turned towards all the warriors behind him.

"Warriors bring the others." Rygog demanded

They do so as Divatox is the first one to enter the temple.

"Move it." Elgar ordered

Lerigot then turned towards Elgar and looked up to him.

"What are you looking at?" Elgar questioned

Elgar then motioned for him to move along.

"Get inside." Elgar ordered

Lerigot then turned back around and walked into the temple as Elgar and the others walk in behind him.

_**Meanwhile on another part of the Island**_

After having parked our Turbo Zords next to Desert Thunder, we had all strapped on our Power Boxes as we all had begun walking through the mass jungle trying to locate Adam. Suddenly, we then spot him running up towards us.

"Guys. We gotta hurry." Adam stated

"Adam, are you all right?" Kimberly inquired

Adam stopped running as he stood next to Kimberly catching his breath.

"Lerigot's dying." Adam revealed

We all just looked at him in shock and disbelief.

"We may already be too late." Adam informed us

"Tommy, I think we should leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach." I suggested

"Right, good call Paul." Tommy agreed

Tommy then looked around at all of us.

"Okay take out your Morphers. It's time to kick it into action." Tommy told us

We all nodded in agreement.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO." Tommy yelled out

We all then moved our arms like a steering wheel and then placed our keys inside our Turbo Morphers and turned them activating them.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" I yelled out

"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yelled out

"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out

"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yelled out

"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yelled out

Suddenly, we were then transformed into our Turbo Ranger powers.

"Let's do it." Tommy told us

"Right." I agreed

"Right." Kimberly agreed too

I then look over myself once more as I still can't believe I am a Power Ranger.

"Whoa, all right." I muttered

I then see the others running off.

"Hey, wait for me." I called out as I go to catch up with them

_**Meanwhile inside the Temple**_

Divatox along with her army and the Malikayas walked into the main chamber of Maligore's Temple. Divatox just smiles when she got her first glimpse of the place.

"I like it." Divatox stated

She then begins looking around the place.

"I love it, I love it." Divatox muttered

She then happens to spot a nearby table and grins even more.

"Oh, the steaming skulls perfect." Divatox added

Elgar then looked over towards where the group of Malikayas was carrying Trini.

"Put her down over there." Elgar instructed the Malikayas

The Malikayas put the stretcher Trini was tied to down. Elgar then walked over towards them.

"Come on." Elgar stated pulling the chains

Jason then nearly fell over when Elgar pulled the chains.

"Don't move." Elgar ordered

Jason just glared at him as Yara and Bethel were then brought in as well.

"Now, I think the Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here." Divatox mentioned as she dragged Lerigot by the ear with her

She then looked at him to see that he was still not doing so well.

"Of course, you won't be around to see it." Divatox stated

She then pushes Lerigot down to the ground near Yara's cage and walked off.

"All right. It's time to feed my future husband." Divatox mentioned

Divatox then walked over towards the lava pit.

"Prepare the Humans first." Divatox ordered

A Piranhatron Warrior was helping a Malikaya in releasing Trini from the stretcher as they both force her to stand back up.

"On your feet." The Piranhatron Warrior ordered

Trini was able to release her left hand from the Malikaya's grasp but, wasn't able to free herself from the Piranhatron Warrior's grasp on her.

Divatox just stared down into the lava pit where Maligore is trapped in.

"He can have the Liarians for dessert." Divatox mentioned

Divatox then looked around the room.

"If anyone knows the reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony." Divatox announced

She then looked up with her hands in the air.

"SHUT UP!" Divatox yelled out

The Malikayas just backed away and hid in fear not wanting to upset Divatox anymore then she seemed to be.

_**Meanwhile outside the Temple**_

We were running through an open field trying to locate an entrance to the temple.

"Sure beats walking." Adam mentioned

"You can say that again." Tommy agreed

We then flipped over a fallen tree. We then find ourselves surrounded by trees as we begin walking around.

"Hear that?" Tommy inquired

We all nodded.

"We're close. Keep your eyes open." Tommy instructed

The others walked off as I stop as I begin hearing something really close by. I then turn to my right as I then move away a branch and I then see an entrance into a cave most likely the back entrance to the temple.

"TOMMY! OVER HERE!" I yelled out to him

Tommy, Adam, Kat, and Kimberly then rushed over towards me.

"What's wrong?" Tommy questioned

"You okay Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"The sound is coming from that way." I told him pointing towards the nearby entrance

They looked towards where I was pointing towards

"Good job, Paul." Adam told me

"Come on I hope we're not too late." Kat mentioned

"Right." Tommy stated

Tommy then turned back towards me.

"Lead the way Paul." Tommy told me

"You got it." I stated

I then walk off with the others following behind me as we then proceed into the opening.

_**Meanwhile back in the temple**_

Jason and Trini were now bound in chains with their hands chained over their heads and rope wrapped around their waists pinning them back to back as they are now hanging over the volcano lava pit. Divatox just stood by the pit below them and looked down into it.

"Maligore, the great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming." Divatox began

She then looked up wards and motioned her hands towards Jason and Trini who were struggling against the chains binding them to the ceiling and over the lava pit.

"And now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon their purity." Divatox continued

She then looked back down into the lava pit.

"Come forth and let evil twist their souls." Divatox continued

She then raised her hands into the air holding Lerigot's Magic Wand in both hands as both Rygog and Elgar stand beside her.

"Be free again and join forces with me." Divatox concluded

"Yeah." Elgar cheered as Rygog just laughed evilly

Flames then just shoot out from the lava pit just barely missing Trini and Jason who continued to struggle.

"Maligore. Maligore. Maligore. Maligore." The Malikayas chanted while dancing around and banging on their drums

_**Meanwhile back with the Rangers**_

When we had entered the temple, we had discovered that it was pretty dark inside so we had turned on our Turbo Headlights to help us see through the darker areas. After having walked through the temple for a bit, we finally reached the inner sanctum of the Temple as we looked inside the main chamber of the temple from where we are currently standing.

"All right, guys, this is it. You guys ready?" Tommy questioned

"Ready." The rest of us confirmed

"Move out on my Command." Tommy instructed

We all nodded as we just looked back into the main chamber.

"Go." Tommy told us

We all then ran out into the middle of the chamber as everyone turned towards us as we turned off our Turbo Headlights.

"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy inquired

"Who invited you?" Divatox questioned

"We did." A voice called out

We all turned towards the voice to see that it was Jason and Trini tied up and hanging above the lava pit.

"Rangers, this is Divatox." Trini told us

Trini then turned towards Divatox.

"Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Trini informed her

"Hah!" Divatox laughed

Divatox then turned towards one of her henchmen.

"Lower them into the Volcano." Divatox ordered

Suddenly, Trini and Jason started to get lowered into the Volcano.

"I'll get the wheel." I told the others

We then started fighting the Piranhatron Warriors at the time the two former Rangers were being lowered in. I managed to fight my way through some of the Piranhatron Warriors and got to the wheel in time and stop them from being lowered in any further as I had sent them to the ground. I then turn towards Divatox.

"Divatox. Give up?" I questioned

"Elgar, go and give Power boy my answer." Divatox ordered

Elgar then came charging in towards me with a whip in his hand

"Oh shit." I stated as I jumped out of the way before I got hit by that whip

"Come back here, you little twerp." Elgar demanded

Elgar then chased after me.

_Normal POV_

Rygog had then walked over towards the crane as he began to lower Jason and Trini into the volcano. Tommy threw several punches and did a few spinning kicks sending several Piranhatron Warriors to the ground.

_Paul's POV_

I stop running as I turned to face Elgar. I go to kick him but he manages to dodge it and quickly wraps his whip around my neck as he twisted it around fighting it choking me as I tried to breath.

"What's the matter, all choked up?" Elgar wondered

Elgar then swung the whip around which called me to flip backwards into the air before crashing to the ground which also released the whips grasp around my neck.

_Normal POV_

Adam managed to get to Lerigot and helped him up.

"Come on, Lerigot. Over here." Adam stated

Adam then helped him over towards his family as he opens up her cage and sits Lerigot by them.

"Wait here, I will be back as soon as I can." Adam told them as he went back to fighting the Piranhatron Warriors.

Rygog then continues lowing Jason and Trini into the lava pit once more which caused them both to scream out.

"Trini." Tommy called out

"Jason, Trini hang on." Kimberly called out to them

The two continue to try and fight their way towards Rygog to stop him from lowering them into the pit.

"Into the Fire. Hahahahaha!" Rygog cheered laughing evilly

"YOU GUYS, HELP!" Trini shouted out

"Get…out…of my…way!" Adam demanded as he punched a Piranahtron Warrior several times

Once he was down, Adam went to rush over towards where Rygog was but was quickly stopped by Elgar who had used his whip and wrapped it around Adam's neck.

"I don't think so Ranger." Elgar stated

Elgar then pushed the whip back which caused Adam to go flying backwards and hit the ground. Nearby, Divatox was just happy at seeing her plan come together as Jason and Trini are almost fully lowered into the lava pit. Kat is kicked in the chest which caused her to stagger back a few feet, but she quickly recovers and grabs hold of a Piranhatron Warrior's arm and flip him over as he crashed onto the ground. She went to go after Rygog, but is quickly kicked in the chest again which caused her to stagger back again and this time, a couple of Piranhatron Warriors wrap their arms around her and struggle to hold her back.

"No, let me go." Kat demanded

_Paul's POV_

As the Piranhatron Warriors holds us at bay, we then end up seeing Jason and Trini were getting closer to the volcano pit. Just then Trini and Jason were lowered down so we couldn't see them.

"HELP, YOU GUYS!" Trini cried out

"Trini, no." Tommy called out

Divatox then turned towards us and grinned evilly.

"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox informed us

"I love it when a plan comes together." Elgar cheered

Suddenly, there was an explosion as it caused the Piranhatron Warriors that were holding us back to let go as we just stare at the lava pit. Suddenly both Trini and Jason reappeared from two towers of fire.

"Trini. Jason." Tommy called out

"That's a nice trick." Elgar stated

We look at both Trini and Jason as they turned around as their eyes were glowing red. They then snap their handcuffs right off of their hands.

"Oh no." Tommy muttered

"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity." Divatox ordered

Just then, Jason and Trini jumped off of the edge of the lava pit and stood in front of us. Tommy quickly rushed over towards Trini as he placed his arms on her shoulders.

"Trini." Tommy called out

Trini quickly and easily threw Tommy aside as I quickly rushed over towards Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Stop." I demanded

Jason quickly grabbed my hand and moved it away from his shoulder as he slowly bends it back down to my side. I try to fight it, but his strength is just too strong. Jason then kicked my chest before throwing it up into the air and sending another kick to my chest which caused me to go flying backwards to the ground landing on my back. I then see Kimberly rush over towards me.

"Jason, please stop this." Kimberly pleaded

Jason did a few rapided attacks striking her around her upper body before doing a jump kick to her chest sending her crashing backwards to the ground as well.

_Normal POV_

As Trini walked along, Adam quickly got in front of her.

"Trini." Adam called out

Trini went to kick Adam but he quickly dodges her attack by ducking as he quickly grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed his.

"Snap out of it." Adam pleaded

Trini then kneed him in the chest a few times before smacking him in the head causing him to let go as Kat quickly rushed over and grabbed Trini from behind and pulled her back with her. Tommy took down a few more Piranhatron Warriors trying to reach Trini again.

_Kimberly's POV_

After having recovered from Jason's attack, I had quickly rushed over towards where Kat and Adam were fighting Trini as I see Trini having Kat in a choke hold.

"Let go of me." Kat pleaded

Trini had shoved Kat aside as Adam was pulled away by a few Piranhatron Warriors fighting him as one got in front of me as I quickly grabbed his arm and flipped him over sending him to the ground as I quickly turned towards Trini who was walking over towards me.

"Trini, you've got to fight the evil." I told her

"Evil is like evil does." Trini stated

"Please, don't do this Trini." I pleaded with my best friend

Trini then grabbed my arm and forced me forward as she holds me down while I struggle to break free from her grip.

_Normal POV_

Tommy seen this as he just finished taking down another Piranhatron Warrior.

"No." Tommy called out

He then fought through the Piranhatron Warriors to get to Kimberly and Trini.

"Leave her alone. Trini no." Tommy called out

_Kimberly's POV_

I then see Tommy rush over and grab Trini by the shoulder and forced her around to face him which also made her let go of my arm. I hold my arm as I just looked at them.

"Trini don't." Tommy pleaded

Tommy then took off his helmet.

"No look at me Trini, look at me." Tommy instructed

_Normal POV_

Nearby, Jason had spotted Tommy trying to get through to Trini as he then slowly made his way towards them.

_Kimberly's POV_

"It's me, it's me Tommy." Tommy told her

"Yes, we're your friends." I added

_Paul's POV_

While I was trying to fight through the Piranhatron Warriors, I happen to see Jason slowly approaching Tommy from behind.

'Man, I have to get to them.' I thought to myself

_Kimberly's POV_

"Friends?" Trini inquired

Trini just laughed evilly.

"I don't have any friends." The evil Trini stated

Suddenly, Jason grabbed Tommy's shoulder spun him around making Tommy drop his helmet as Jason lifted Tommy off the ground choking him.

"Wait." Tommy muttered

Jason then kicked Tommy to the ground.

"Oh yeah and sweetie pink is out." Trini mentioned

Trini then kicked me in the chest as I go to the ground double over in pain as I see Trini walk away.

_Normal POV_

As Tommy stood back up, Jason slowly advance towards him.

"You're mine, Ranger." Jason told him

"No, I don't want to hurt you." Tommy stated

_Paul's POV_

I then see Jason and Tommy then trade a few punches with each other before Jason shoved Tommy to ground with his head over the lava pit. Jason then puts his hands on his throat chocking him.

"Hang on Tommy." I called out

I go to help him when three more Piranhatron Warriors jump in front of me.

"Great, more fishheads." I muttered getting into a fighting stance

Elgar then got in front of me.

"Don't forget me, little Blue Ranger." Elgar stated

_Normal POV_

Trini then kicks Kat away from her and looks at the pit.

"Into the fire. Into the fire." Trini muttered

"Do it, do it Maligore's power will exceed throw him in the fire." Divatox stated

Jason then turned towards Divatox and glared at her.

"No, this one is mine." Jason snared

"Throw him into the fire, throw him into the fire." Divatox repeated

"Yes, into the fire." Trini muttered

Suddenly, Lerigot and Yara used their magic to break Trini from the mind control.

"Oh no." Trini muttered as she looked towards the lava pit

"Now I am the one with the muscles and the power." Jason revealed

"Yea that's right Jase, but you are not using your brain power." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then kick Jason sending him over him but Tommy quickly grabs his arm before he could fall into the pit again.

"Hold on." Tommy stated

Jason just struggled around as Tommy was trying to keep hold of him and pull him up.

"Come on." Tommy stated

"Tommy hang on." Trini called out running over to him

"Come on Jason don't fight me you got to remember, remember all the good." Tommy mentioned

Jason is struggling to get out of his grip. Just then Trini runs up and grabs Jason's arm to help pull him up.

"Trini?" Tommy questioned

"I'm with you." Trini assured him

They then start to pull Jason up. The flames in the lava pit blaze up blowing Tommy, Trini, and Jason away from the lava pit. Jason gets up and walks away Tommy and Trini get up and then the Piranhatron Warriors got in front of them.

_Paul's POV_

The rest of us run up to them and Kimberly picks up Tommy's helmet.

"I think you're going to need this." Kimberly states giving him back his helmet.

"Yeah, Thanks." Tommy thanked her

Tommy looked towards Trini who gives him the thumbs up.

"BACK TO ACTION!" Tommy yelled putting his helmet back on

"I'll go free the Liarians." Trini stated

"Right." Tommy stated

Trini then rushed off as Tommy then looked over towards the others.

"Ok guys, lets finish this." Tommy instructed

"Right." The rest of us agreed

We all then start fighting the Piranhatron Warriors once more.

_Normal POV_

Divatox then ran up to the Lava pit where Rygog was standing as she pushed past him.

"Watch it, you big Christmas tree ornament." Divatox stated

"Sorry about that." Rygog apologized

Divatox then looked into the lava pit.

"Maligore! Arise and meet your bride! Together we will exact revenge on Lerigot, descendent of those who imprisoned you. Come to me." Divatox called out

She then looked down the lava pit to see what appeared to be a head slowly taking form but nothing really happening.

"Please. Awe, come on." Divatox stated

As Elgar approach them, Rygog looks around and sees that Trini had turned good and was helping the Liarians as she gets them out of the cage and to safety.

"The Humans are pure again." Rygog stated

Elgar and Divatox sees this too.

"No." Elgar complained

"Grr." Divatox growled

"Now we don't have a sacrifice." Elgar stated

Suddenly, Divatox then got an idea.

"Oh, but we do, dear nephew." Divatox mentioned

Elgar turned towards her with a confused look on his face.

"We do?" Elgar wondered

Divatox just nodded as she then got her pet eel to attack Elgar as it bites him on the neck as Divatox threw him along with her pet into the Lava pit.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Elgar cried out

Elgar along with Divatox's eel falls into the lava pool as Divatox then looked back towards Rygog.

"Remind me to get another pet." Divatox mentioned to Rygog

Rygog just nodded as the two then walked off. After getting the Liarians to safety in the coroner of the chamber Trini had rushed off to go find and help Jason, when suddenly, two Piranhatron Warriors came up to her.

"Whoa." Trini muttered

The two then charge in towards her.

"Not un." Trini stated

Trini then runs the other way with the Piranhatron Warriors following right behind her. Where Lerigot and Yara were standing near the entrance they came in earlier, they then used their magic to break Maligore's spell over Jason who was just walking around like a zombie. Back with Trini a Piranhatron Warrior goes to punch her, but she blocks his attack and punched him in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Out of my face." Trini told him

Suddenly, a single Piranhatron Warrior grabbed Trini from behind as she then struggles to break it's grasp on her. Just then the Piranhatron Warrior got tapped on the shoulder. The Piranhatron Warrior turned around to see that it was Jason.

"Excuse me." Jason mentioned

Jason then punched the Piranhatron Warrior then kicked it away from Trini who just smiled.

"Why, thank you." Trini thanked

"Anytime." Jason assured

Trini just lightly slapped his chest and rushed off.

_Paul's POV_

I took down some of the Piranhatron Warriors when the others ran up.

"Man, tough room." I stated

Suddenly, there was an explosion which cause the entire place to shake. We all looked over towards where Divatox and Rygog was standing as Divatox appeared to have a happy look on her face.

"Straighten up he's coming." Divatox ordered

There was suddenly another explosion.

"I don't think I like this one bit." Tommy mentioned

"Same here." Kat agreed

Another explosion sounded. I then looked towards the lava pit to see flames flying out of it with Divatox standing nearby.

"Guys, it's coming from the lava pit." I pointed out

Suddenly, we then see the island natives bow down towards the lava pit.

"COME TO ME, MALIGORE! UNITE OUR POWERS AS ONE!" Divatox shouted

Suddenly, we then see a hand reach over the pit.

'I got a real bad feeling about this.' I thought to myself

_**AN: Well that's the end of the fourth chapter for this story. I'll have the next chapter to this story out later tonight as I just need to finish up with the editing process of the remaining dialogue from the movie. So until then please R&R.**_


	5. The Rise of Maligore Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. Now, this does officially conclude the movie plot. I have also added in few extra scenes that I thought would help bridge the movie to the TV. Just, read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter five for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Five: The Rise of Maligore Pt. 2**

Suddenly, we then see a lava like creature appear from the pit indicating that this is indeed in fact Maligore.

"Whoa." Tommy muttered

Maligore then slowly exits out of the pit.

"Get ready to take this freak." Tommy told us

We all then happen to see the island natives scramble off trying to put distance between them and Maligore.

"He's back." Rygog informed Divatox

"She wants to marry him?" Kimberly questioned

Maligore then just stares at all of us.

"Are you sure about this?" Rygog questioned looking towards Divatox

I then quickly look over towards Tommy.

"I think it's time to break out the hardware." I suggested

"Good call, Paul. Let's go it." Tommy agreed

We then pulled out our weapons Tommy, with a sword, Adam with a giant cannon, Kat with two knuckle like weapons, Kimberly with a giant bow with two cannon holes on them and me with two giant one hand blasters as Maligore walked up towards Divatox.

"Turbo Lightning Sword." Tommy called out

"Turbo Hand Blasters." I called out

'Man I can get use to these.' I thought to myself looking them over

"Turbo Star Chargers." Kat called out

As Maligore slowly approach Divatox, she slowly backs up behind Rygog.

"Talk to him." Rygog suggested

"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Adam called out

"Turbo Wind Fire." Kimberly called out

Divatox then slowly walks over towards Maligore.

"You look…great." Divatox told him

She then stuck her hand out to shake his stretched-out hand.

"You haven't changed a bit." Divatox mentioned

Once her hand touches his, she then ends up getting electrocuted.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Divatox cried out

Maligore lets go of her hand which causes her to fall backwards and into Rygog who catches her.

'Man that's gottta sting.' I thought to myself

We all looked at Tommy and nodded that now was the best time to fire upon him.

"Fire." Tommy commanded

We then we fired our weapons at Maligore but the blasts just bounced right off of him.

"It's not working." Kimberly mentioned

We then stop firing as we back up a bit as Maligore slowly advances towards us.

"Whoa, what a hothead." Adam stated

Maligore continues to slowly advance towards us.

"What's the plan Tommy?" Adam questioned

Adam then looked over towards him.

"Our blasts didn't even faze him." Adam pointed out

"We have to lead brimstone breath outside and call on the Zords." Tommy told us

"Alright, I was hoping you'd say that." I mentioned

"Then let's do it." Tommy informed us

We all charge in to attack but we all get thrown out of the way. When Maligore strikes Adam, he crashes onto the ground hard as he his having a hard time getting back up as well as his weapon laying on the ground.

"Adam." Kimberly called out

"I can't move." Adam muttered

"Adam, get up." Tommy called out

Maligore then slowly makes his way towards Adam as he was trying to get back up.

"Ah man, I can't move." Adam complained

"Come on man, you can do it." Tommy assured him

Adam then got an idea.

"Hey your bride leaving." Adam told Maligore

Maligore looked over towards Divatox and Rygog as Rygog tries to sneak away with Divatox hurries over to try and stop him.

"I think I hear my mother calling." Rygog mentioned

Adam just chuckled lightly.

"Made you look." Adam mentioned

Adam manages to get back onto his feet and quickly grabs his Turbo Weapon and rejoins us.

"You the worse sense of direction and your ugly." Divatox stated as she pulled him away

Maligore then turns back around and looks at us.

"Everyone out the way we came." Tommy instructed

Tommy then turned towards Adam.

"Adam can you make it?" Tommy questioned

"Yeah." Adam confirmed

"Alright then, let's move." Tommy told us

We then go out the way we came.

"Let's go." Tommy stated

_**With Jason and Trini**_

As the place started coming apart, Trini and Jason ran up to Lerigot and his family.

"You guys okay?" Trini inquired

Suddenly, the place begins to shake some more as the lava pit begins to erupt wildly.

"We got get out of here the place is going to blow." Jason told them

"Right." Trini agreed

"Come on, move." Jason instructed

Jason and Trini then lead Lerigot and his family out of the temple.

_**Meanwhile back with the Rangers**_

We manage to get Maligore to follow us outside. We then ran to our Turbo Zords. Maligore then escaped the temple. While we drove our Zords away from the temple.

"Head for the clearing." Tommy told us

"Got it." Kimberly stated

"Right behind you." Kat mentioned

"Copy that." Adam stated

"Yahoo." I cheered

_**Back with Maligore**_

Maligore spotted the Rangers driving off into the clearing in their Turbo Zords as he then heads for that general direction.

_**Back with the Rangers**_

We then reached the clearing as I check out the where Maligore's location is and discover that he is now directly in front of us.

_**With Divatox and Rygog**_

Divatox helps Rygog out of the temple entrance way.

"You're going on a diet the minute we get back." Divatox ordered

Divatox then dragged him over towards where Maligore was headed.

"Come on. We're going to miss the whole fight." Divatox complained

_**Back with the Rangers and Maligore**_

Suddenly, Maligore grows thirty stories tall.

_Paul's POV_

We all then see Maligore grow in size.

"Well, looks like this is where the fun begins." I muttered

"Let's see what this baby's got. Ready to bring them together." Tommy stated

"Wind Chaser ready." Kimberly confirmed

"Ready." Adam confirmed

"Ready." Kat confirmed

"Ready." I confirmed

"Do it." Tommy ordered

We then shift down on the transformation lever.

"Turbo Megazord morph sequence is online." Tommy confirmed

Suddenly, the five Turbo Zords grew to their Megazord size.

"Powering up the Turbo Shield Armor now. Desert Thunder's ready to rock." Adam stated

"Dune Star's right there with you." Kat stated

"This is Awesome. Mountain Blaster here, let's do this guys." I told them

Just then, Tommy and I drove up to Kat, Adam and Kimberly.

"Initiate Docking sequence now." Kimberly called out

Just then, Wind Chaser split apart and transformed into the arms then combined with Mountain Blaster back attaching themselves to the back wheels

"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in." I called out

Just then, Desert Thunder and Dune Star became the feet and combined with Mountain Blaster.

"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Tommy called out

Red Lightning then combined with Mountain Blaster. Just then the jets underneath Red Lightning pushed the Megazord up onto its feet then the head showed up and the Turbo Megazord Powered up.

"Megazord Turbo Charge." We called out together

We then see Maligore slowly advance towards us.

"Let's take care of business." Tommy stated

We then walked up towards the approaching Maligore.

"Let's get him." I stated push some buttons

We then had the Turbo Megazord start fighting Maligore. We had the Turbo Megazord's arms grab Maligore's shoulders, but he brushed them off as he then send a few punches to the Megazords chest causing us to stagger back a bit.

"Whoa, that was close." Kimberly mentioned

"No kidding." I agreed

_Normal POV_

While the Rangers were battling Maligore, Divatox and Rygog watched on.

"MALIGORE WIN THIS ONE FOR ME BABE!" Divatox yelled out

_Paul's POV_

We quickly had the Turbo Megazord send several punches to Maligore's chest which by the last one, was able to push Maligore back a few feet. Maligore then approached us again as he strikes us with his arm causing us to stagger back a bit, but, we quickly recover as we then send a few more punches of our own right at him to which caused him to staggered backwards again.

"We got him." Tommy stated

"All right." Kat cheered

Suddenly, Maligore then shot flames out of its mouth as the Turbo Megazord got hit by the flames.

"Whoa." We all cried out as the cockpit shook

Suddenly, sparks begin shooting out everywhere and every which way.

_Normal POV_

"Yes, that's it Maligore. Now finish them off." Divatox ordered

_Paul's POV_

After Maligore had stopped shooting flames at us, we manage to recover and just stood in front of Maligore.

"Time to bring out the heavy artillery." Tommy mentioned as he pushed a button in front of him.

Suddenly, We the Turbo Megazord Saber and Turbo Shield appeared in its hands.

"Ready to fly?" Tommy questioned

"Ready." Kimberly confirmed

"All right. Engage Mega Turbo jets now." Tommy commanded

Just then the Turbo Megazord started to hover in midair.

"Turbo jets full power." We all called out together

Just then, the Turbo Megazord flew in towards Maligore.

"Later, flame face." Tommy stated

The Turbo Megazord struck Maligore and then Maligore fell off the edge of the Island and into the sea and exploded.

"Yes." Tommy cheered

"We did it oh man that was awesome." I mentioned

"Yes." Adam agreed as we give each other high fives

_**With Divatox and Rygog**_

Rygog had looked behind him and Divatox to see that the volcano was beginning to erupt.

"The Volcano. It's erupting." Rygog mentioned

Rygog then turned towards Divatox.

"We'd better get out of here." Rygog suggested

"Oh! All my plans. The money! The jewels!" Divatox complained

She then touched her face.

"The plastic surgery…" Divatox muttered

Divatox then pouted and stomped her feet on the ground.

"I didn't even get a honeymoon!" Divatox cried out

She then turned back towards Rygog.

"You mark my words, Rygog. The Power Rangers will pay for this one day. I never accept defeat." Divatox mentioned

"Right. No defeat." Rygog agreed

Rygog then looked around before looking back towards her.

"So, what do we do now?" Rygog questioned

Divatox looked back at the erupting volcano before turning back towards Rygog.

"RUN!" Divatox cried out

Rygog just nodded his head in agreement.

"Right." Rygog agreed

The two then run off. Nearby, Bulk and Skull who had manage to avoid being captured by the island's natives were just standing around and were back to their old selves.

"I WANT MY MOMMY!" Divatox cried out

She then shoved both of them out of her way causing the both of them to fall to the ground.

"Move it." Divatox ordered

"AHHHHH!" Bulk and Skull cried out as they hit the ground

_**A bit later**_

After having found Bulk and Skull, Trini, Jason, Lerigot, Yara, and their child along with Bulk and Skull then walked up towards the Turbo Megazord as Trini just waved up towards them.

"_Hey guys, how about a lift_?" Tommy questioned through the Turbo Megazord

Just then the Turbo Megazord let down its hand.

"All right, here we go." Trini told them

"Come on, let's go." Jason instructed

Trini and Jason helped Bulk, Skull, Lerigot and his family climb into the hand.

_**Inside the Cockpit**_

Just then Jason, Trini, Lerigot, his family and two people I don't know walked in.

"You guys okay?" Tommy inquired walking over towards them

"Yeah thanks to you guys." Jason told him

"Yeah thanks." Trini thanked taking Kimberly's hands

"No problem." Kimberly assured

Lerigot and his family went to Kimberly and thank her as well. Just then I notice the other two moving to the front and the big one slightly moved one of the controls jerking the Turbo Megazord a bit. Once the Turbo Megazord straightens out we all look at them.

"Oh, um…heehee sorry." The big guy apologized

"Be more careful guys." Adam warned

They then look at each other and back to us and started messing around until they collided with each other bumping heads and landed on the floor and passed out.

"Are they always like this?" I inquired

"Yeah it's never a dull moment with these two." Jason stated

"It's just like old times." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Sub**_

Divatox with a pissed off look on her face entered the sub's bridge with Rygog right behind her.

"Rygog, prepare the craft to return us to Gratha." Divatox instructed

"Right." Rygog stated

Rygog then walked over towards the controls while Divatox walked over towards her Periscope.

"And contact Porto and inform him that I want to speak with him the moment we return. I think I know the perfect way to test that device he has been on." Divatox added

"As you wish my queen." Rygog stated

"Enjoy this victory while you can Power Rangers. I shall return to Earth one day and have my revenge upon you all." Divatox declared

_**Later that night at the Stadium**_

After having returned to Angel Grove, we had dropped off the Liarians at the Power Chamber to recover some energy before returning home and the others had invited me to watch Charity Karate Match that Tommy and Adam were competing in as Jason agreed to take Rocky's place in the tournament. I was sitting in the stands with Trini, Kimberly, Kat, a guy named Ernie who I guess runs the a local hangout spot in Angel Grove along with all the kids at an shelter in Angel Grove Little Angel's Haven.

_Normal POV_

"The competition is fierce, as the Angel Grove and Stone Canyon teams battle it out for the championship and the $25,000 grand prize for their charity." The Announcer announced

Tommy, Adam and Jason each were fighting one of the three fighters from Stone Canyon. Tommy did a few spinning kicks at his opponent who was able to dodge all of them by ducking. Tommy quickly switched to doing a ground spinning kick at his legs, but his opponent was quick to jump up and miss them as Tommy quickly got back up and quickly preform a few more kicks as he was able to finally able to strike his opponent which caused him to stagger back a few feet. Tommy then quickly did a tornado kick striking his opponent in the side which caused him to go spinning in mid-air before crashing onto the rings floor.

_Paul's POV_

"And, Angel Grove scores the first point." The announcer announced

"Yes." I cheered

"Good work Tommy." Trini called out

_Normal POV_

While their coach stood by the ring side guiding them, Rocky then rushed over to him while holding a program in his hand as Rocky then tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey Coach." Rocky greeted

The coach smiled at seeing Rocky and lightly patted him on his shoulder as the both of them then turned back to the match. Adam threw a few punches at his opponent before going to do a spinning kick, but his opponent quickly ducks which caused Adam to go spinning over his opponent and land on his back on the ring's floor nearby Rocky and their coach.

"Come on Adam, get up." Rocky coached

Adam quickly got back up onto his feet and getting back into his fighting stance before his opponent comes at him with some kicks as Adam kicked back, blocking his opponent's kicks. Adam then used his left hand to block a punch before Adam did a high spinning kick to the side of his opponent's head causing him to go crashing to the ring's floor.

_Paul's POV_

"And Angel Grove scores again. One more point and they clinch the championship." The Announcer announced

"Yes, nice one Adam." Kimberly called out

"Keep it up you guys, your almost there." Tanya called out

_Normal POV_

Jason did a backflip before getting back into his fighting stance as his opponent then came at him with a flying kick, but Jason was able to block his attack with his arm. His opponent then goes on the attack as Jason was able to quickly block his attacks before Jason went and grabbed both of his arms and holds them as Jason then kicked his opponent's chest causing him to stagger back a bit when Jason let his arms ago. Jason then did a tornado kick sending his opponent to the ring's floor.

_Paul's POV_

"Yes." Kat cheered

'Come on guys, you can do this.' I thought to myself

_Normal POV_

The ref was up against the edge of the ring before he quickly moved out of the way as Tommy had sent his opponent in that direction as Tommy then went after him with a few spinning kicks but he was able to block them before he then went after Tommy. When Tommy seen an opening, he took it as he did a spinning kick to his chest sending him flying to the floor. Back with Jason, Jason, had sent a few punches to his opponent's chest as he was barely able to dodge them before gaining some ground and forced Jason to go on the defensive as Jason blocked his attacks. Jason was able to push his opponent back before jumping up into the air and doing a spinning kick connecting with his opponent's chest sending him crashing into the ring's side before he fell to the ground holding his chest. The ref quickly comes over and blew his whistle.

"Point." He called out

"YEAH!" Rocky and their coach cried out happily

They go to hug, but the coach hugs him too hard which caused Rocky to tense up due to his back still hurting as the coach quickly backed off with a apologetic look on his face.

"Ohh, I'm sorry." The coach apologized

Rocky just sighed in frustration throwing his hands into the air as the two then walked over towards the other side of the ring to hear the final results.

_Paul's POV_

We all then looked over towards the ring as the announcer then went into the ring and stood in front of the competitors who stood on either side of the ref. The team from Stone Canyon on the right and Tommy, Adam, and Jason on his left.

"After seven minutes and ten seconds into the competition, the National Championship title goes…" The Announcer began announcing

He then quickly motions over towards Tommy, Jason, and Adam.

"…to the Angel Grove Shelter." The Announcer revealed

We all then stand up cheering as almost everyone in the stadium was too.

"I knew they could do it." I mentioned

Kimberly then put her hand around my shoulders.

"Come on." Kimberly told us

Kimberly, Tanya, Kat, Trini, and I all ran up to Rocky and their coach and cheered as they came up to us. Adam was handed the trophy and Jason was handed the check as he held it up for everyone in the stadium to see as Tommy then hugged Trini.

"Well looks like the Shelter isn't closing anytime soon." Tommy mentioned

"Come on Paul." Kimberly told me

Kimberly, Kat, and Tanya helped me onto the stage.

"Yes, alright." I cheered

Tommy then lifted me up onto his shoulders. Adam then handed the trophy to me as I then held it up in the air.

"All right, whoo." Adam cheered as he jumped up and pumped his fist into the air

'Man, I think I will like it here in Angel Grove for sure.' I thought to myself

_**A bit later on back inside the Power Chamber**_

After celebrating from Tommy, Adam, and Jason winning the competition for the shelter in Angel Grove, we all had teleported back to the Power Chamber.

"**Power Rangers, I wish to congratulate you all on a job well done**." Zordon congratulated us

"Thanks, Zordon." Tommy thanked

"**Jason it is good to see you and Trini are safe**." Zordon told them

"Thanks, Zordon." Jason thanked

We then Lerigot and his family walked into the room and up to us.

"Rangers thank you for your help." Lerigot thanked

"Don't mention it Lerigot." Tommy assured

"We must now return home." Lerigot stated

"Have a safe trip back home Lerigot." I told them

Suddenly, Lerigot used his magic wand and then him and his family disappeared.

'Well I guess it's time to get on with my new life here in Angel Grove.' I thought to myself

"Hey Paul, you okay?" Kimberly wondered putting a hand on my shoulder

I shake my head and turn towards her.

"Yeah, I was just thinking on some things don't worry about it." I told her

Jason and Trini then come over to us. I know what they want to say to I think I will beat them to the punch line.

"Don't worry you two, I know you guys weren't yourselves earlier so no worries." I told them

"Really?" Trini inquired

"Yeah I don't really hold a grudge on anyone unless someone really makes me mad." I stated

"Thanks bud." Jason thanked me as we shook hands.

"Hey Paul why don't you and I go get your stuff around so we can get going." Kimberly suggested

"Yeah sure." I stated

Kimberly and I then walk out of the main Chamber

_Normal POV_

The others see Kimberly and Paul walked out of the main chamber.

"Zordon do you think Paul will be okay?" Adam questioned

"**As of right now, I am not for sure Adam, but I do know that as long as Kimberly and the rest of you are there for Paul when he needs support the most he should be just fine**." Zordon told them

"Zordon is right guys Paul well need to know that we are there for him no matter what." Tommy mentioned

"Tommy is right. When Paul first came here, he was a complete wreck, but he has healed a little since then but he still has a long way to go he is going to need to know that he is not alone." Alpha mentioned

"**Rangers I suggest you should all return home and get some rest**." Zordon suggested

"Your right Zordon." Tommy agreed

The Rangers, Jason, and Trini then teleported out

_**With Paul and Kimberly**_

_Paul's POV_

I then led Kimberly to one of the quarters I had stayed in since coming here. It wasn't much but it had everything I needed and it was at least twice the size of my old room back home.

"So, this is where you stayed since you left your home town?" Kimberly inquired looking around

"Yeah it isn't much but it is a lot bigger than my old room." I mentioned with a chuckle

"Hey Paul, I have been wondering how long have you been staying here?" Kimberly inquired

I just sighed.

'I had a feeling that she was going to asked me that eventually so I guess I should just tell her.' I thought to myself

I pick up a picture of me and my family and looked at it.

"For about two months now." I told her still looking at the picture

"Two months? You have been here for two months?" She questioned in shocked

I turned around and face her.

"Yeah and to answer your next question before you say it, I had asked Zordon and Alpha to not tell you guys as I didn't want to make my presence known right away." I told her

I then see Kimberly go into deep thought for a few moments. She then came over and bend down and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Paul, I know there is more to this but I am not going to push you to tell me anything you don't want to tell me, but I just want to let you know that whenever you are ready to tell me I will be here." Kimberly told me

"Thanks for understanding Kimberly." I thanked

"You're welcome Paul now come here." Kimberly told me as she brought me into a hug and I accepted it

We stayed like that for a few more moments then we let go.

"Alright Paul, let's get the rest of your stuff packed up and we can get out of here." Kimberly told me

"Okay." I stated

A few moments later we had everything packed up and went back to the main Chamber to see that the others had already left.

"Zordon, Alpha thank you for letting me stay here I have learned a lot from you guys." I thanked

"You're welcome Paul." Alpha stated

"**Paul, I know that you have a long road to recover from everything that has happen in the past two months, but I know with you living with Kimberly will help you achieve anything you set your mind to**." Zordon told me

"Thanks Zordon." I thanked

"Well let's get going Paul." Kimberly told me

"Right." I agreed

We then teleported out of the Power Chamber.

_**Meanwhile on Divatox's home world of Gratha**_

After having returned to her home world of Gratha, Divatox had summoned all of her Piranhatron Warriors to one area as both Rygog and Porto a monster who looks like someone in a suit that is a cross between a space suit and scuba suit holding a ray gun on some kind in his hands.

"Piranhatron Warriors. I have summoned you all here as you all failed me one too many times with the latest and biggest failure occurring on Earth." Divatox informed them

All the Piranhatron Warriors just quiver in fear as all of them are wishing that the punishment wasn't going to hurt them too much. Divatox then turned towards Porto.

"Porto, is it ready?" Divatox questioned

Porto then holds out the ray gun device.

"Yes my queen, it is ready for use." Porto confirmed

Divatox then took it from Porto and looked it over a bit and made sure it was set at the correct setting before looking back at all of the Piranhatron Warriors.

"Now, as for your punishment. I think a little transformation will be a fitting punishment for you fishheads." Divatox stated

She then aimed the device right at the Piranhatron Warriors and fired it repeatedly moving it from left to right as several green beams shoot out from it. Each beam strikes all the Piranhatron Warriors. Suddenly, they begin to transform as they end up becoming more like a fish creature rather than humans. Once all of them were fully transformed, they all looked at one another and freaked out a bit.

"Now, you all shall be known as the Piranhatrons from this day forward." Divatox informed them

Divatox then hands the device back to Porto as she walks off.

"Come on, let's go. We must plan for our return to Earth and get revenge on those Rangers." Divatox informed Rygog and Porto

"Yes my queen, right away." Rygog stated

Rygog and Porto both follow Divatox.

_**A sometime later that night at Kimberly's apartment**_

_Normal POV_

After having returned to Kimberly's apartment, Paul had decided to sleep on the couch just until they were able to go to the furniture store to pick out a bed. Though, Kimberly was slightly against it but none the less, she didn't fight him on it. It was the middle of the night and they were both in bed asleep, though, Paul is just tossing and turning in his sleep as well as talking in his sleep as it would appear that he is having a nightmare.

_Paul's POV_

"NOOOO!" I yelled out as I sat up with a start

I begin to breath heavier as I wipe some sweat from my face.

'Oh man not this again.' I thought to myself

I just sighed as I put my hands on my face.

'Why am I having this dream again?' I thought to myself

I took in another sigh as I just lean back against the couch. All I want to do is forget about that night a few months ago but I know I never will.

'I just wish it would be easier to deal with.' I thought to myself

I then get up and walk to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As I go to grab the glass, I could feel my hand shaking.

"Oh man, this hasn't happened in a long time." I muttered

I then grab the glass with my other hand, making sure to keep a good grip on it. I then go to the sink to fill it with cold water.

'Now normally I would put some ice in it but I don't want to wake Kimberly up.' I thought to myself

As I finish filling up the glass with water I start to raise it up when I felt my hand shaking again.

'I best use two hands.' I thought to myself

So I used my other hand to try to not drop it while I am drinking it. After I got done drinking the water, I carefully sat it down in the sink went back to the couch and sat down.

"Thinking back on the events of the past few months I'm still wondering if I made the right choice of leaving everyone back home." I muttered

I then take in a deep sigh.

'I think about them every day and I miss them but I know that I had made the right choice.' I thought to myself

I also begin to wonder if this is a good idea of me living with Kimberly.

"I don't know if I should be getting this close to her or the other Rangers as I don't want them getting hurt because of me?" I wondered

I just sighed again.

'But I know she won't let me push her or the others away. So, the best thing I can do going forward is for me to try and make this work.' I thought to myself

"Hey, everything okay Paul?" A voice inquired

I jumped in surprise turning around to see it was Kimberly.

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you like that Paul." Kimberly apologized

"No worries." I assured her

Kimberly then walked over towards me.

"What are you thinking about?" Kimberly inquired sitting down next to me

"I'm just thinking about everything that has happen in the last few months." I replied

Kimberly then gives me a small smile and put her hand over mine and gave it a small squeeze.

"Paul you know that you can talk to me about anything." Kimberly assured me

I just took in another sigh.

"I know Kimberly but I don't feel like I am ready just yet when I am I will come and talk to you." I told her

"And I will be there when you need me." Kimberly stated

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked

"You're welcome Paul now come here." Kimberly told me as she pulled me into a hug

I accept it and return it. A few moments later, we pull away from the hug.

"Now it's getting late why don't you go back to sleep." Kimberly told me

"Ya, okay." I muttered

I was about to lay down when Kimberly stopped me from doing so.

"Sorry Paul, but I am not going to let you sleep on the couch anymore." Kimberly told me

"Um Kimberly, I am not really going to sleep on the floor and you did say that you didn't have an extra bed." I mentioned

"I know but you need to sleep in a bed and my bed is big enough for the both of us." Kimberly stated

I just kind of stared at her.

"Um wouldn't that be a little bit weird?" I wondered

"It might be but we are going to be family now and I would like us to have a really close brother sister relationship." Kimberly informed me

I sighed and just nodded as I get up as I follow her towards her room. As we walk to her room I think on what she told me just now.

'It's true that we are going to be family now but I am still not sure about getting real close to her or the others.' I thought to myself

We then walked into her room and I look around to see that it was a fairly decent size room for an apartment.

"Come on Paul let's get some sleep." Kimberly stated as she climbs into her bed

I hesitated for a moment but I slowly walk over to the other side of the bed lay down on top of the covers.

"Paul, what are you doing?" Kimberly wondered

"Laying down." I told her

She then rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah I can see that but why aren't you under the covers?" Kimberly asked me

"It's kind of warm in here." I mentioned

'I wasn't completely lying it is a little warm in here and I am not really use to California weather as I am from Michigan which is not as near as warm as it is here this time of year.' I thought to myself

"Paul, just get under the covers there is nothing to be afraid of." Kimberly told me

I just sighed realizing that I wouldn't be able to get any kind of sleep unless I did so. So, I then get under the covers

'I am just too tired to protest anyway.' I thought to myself

As I lay back down I just stare at the ceiling.

"Paul, I just want to let you know that you don't have to be afraid of me." Kimberly told me

I kind of get a confused look on my face by that statement.

"What are you talking about Kimberly?" I questioned

"Paul, I know you are more than likely afraid to get too close to me or the others because you don't want the same thing happening to us like what happen to your parents and sister." Kimberly told me

'Man, how did she know? I guess I have been showing it as I tried to keep my distance from them when we were on that ship, but she never once gave up she knew I needed a friend and she was there for me.' I thought to myself

"How did you figure it out?" I inquired not looking at her

"Paul please look at me." Kimberly pleaded

I slowly turned around laying on my side looking at her. She then places here hand over my giving me a warm smile as she gently squeezes it.

"I saw you were having a bad dream earlier and when you woke up with a start, I knew that you were still having a hard time with this and I heard you talking to yourself about being afraid to get too close to me and the others." Kimberly told me

'Man, I guess I talked a little louder than I thought I did.' I thought to myself

I could feel a few tears flow down my face as Kimberly gently wipes them away.

"I'm just afraid Kimberly I don't want to see you or the others get hurt because of me I am already alone." I muttered

"Paul, you don't have to be afraid anymore and you're not alone no matter what I will be there for you count on it." Kimberly assured me

I just smiled at her as I also begin to slowly fall back asleep.

"Thanks Kimberly." I thanked her

I then closed my eyes and fell asleep soon after.

_Kimberly's POV_

As I see Paul sleeping in front of me, I can't help but smile as he seems to be more relaxed then he was earlier.

'Paul, I will never leave you I will be here for you always.' I thought to myself

I then kissed the top of his forehead.

'Sleep well little brother." I whispered

I then closed my eyes as I too soon fall asleep.

_**The next morning**_

_Paul's POV_

I woke up the next morning to the sun rays coming through the window. I slowly open my eyes and come to realize I am not on the couch.

'What the?' I thought to myself

I looked around for a moment and realize I am in Kimberly's room. I then looked to my right to see Kimberly sleeping next to me.

"Oh yeah she had me sleep in here last night." I quietly say

I slowly got up and quietly walked out of the bedroom as to not wake her up. Once I shut her bedroom door I walk out to the living where some of my stuff was as I then fish out the coin that once belong to my dad and head out to the balcony I then open the sliding door and step out. I then shut the door and walk over to the ledge leaning over the edge. I open up my hand and looked at the coin.

"I miss you guys so much." I muttered

_Kimberly's POV_

As I begin to wake up and open my eyes, I find that Paul is no longer in bed.

"Where did he go?" I wondered

I then get up and put on my robe and walk out to look for Paul I didn't have to go far as I see him out on the balcony leaning over the railing.

'He really must miss them.' I thought as I walk over to the sliding door to be by Paul and comfort him

_Paul's POV_

As I continue to look at the coin, I think about what Kimberly told me last night.

'Maybe she's right I shouldn't be afraid to get close to her or the others they are Power Rangers too so they can take care of themselves.' I thought to myself

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Kimberly inquired standing next to me leaning on the railing too

I close my hand over the coin and looked over towards her.

"Yeah it is." I muttered

"Paul, you okay?" Kimberly wondered

I just sighed.

"In time I will be." I told her

"Just know Paul that you are not alone." Kimberly assured

"Yeah I know that now, and you're right, I shouldn't have to be afraid to get close to you or the others." I stated

"Good." She replied

I know that I have a long way to go from all this but I do know that I won't have to go through this alone.

'Not anymore.' I thought to myself

_**A few days later back on Gratha**_

A few days since the battle on Earth, Elgar had teleported to Gratha after having manage to survive the fall in the Pit of Internal Flames but smoke clearly still coming off of his body.

"Oh boy, it sure does feel good to be back home." Elgar stated

Elgar then looked around for a moment, taking it all in.

"Though, Auntie D could have waited for me before coming back instead of forcing me to use up most of my energy to return home." Elgar complained

Elgar then began walking off but stopped when he noticed something different about the Piranhatron Warriors.

"Whoa, they look fishier than usual." Elgar pointed out

Elgar then stopped one of them forcing it to look at Elgar.

"Hey buddy, what's with the new look?" Elgar inquired

The Piranhatron just flipped Elgar the bird before shrugging Elgar's arm off of its arm before walking off. Elgar just stared at it.

"Well gee, that was a bit rude." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then noticed all the Piranhatrons along with all of Divatox's monster army walking over towards a clearing.

"Hmm, I wonder what is going on over there?" Elgar wondered

Elgar then walked off to go see what was going on.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the fifth chapter for this story. Hope you all enjoyed this final part of the movie as well as the added stuff I added in. To explain a bit with the who Piranhatron thing, it had dawned on me a while back that the Piranhatrons from the movie weren't the same as the ones from the show, so I figure that something must have happened between the end of the movie to the beginning of the show to where they had changed, so I figure I do my own version of it. Now I will be moving into the show itself to which from here on out it will not be the same as the series I will explain more when you see those chapters for yourself. So until then please R&R.**_


	6. Shift Into Turbo Pt 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. I like to apologize for the lateness of the chapter. There were a few reasons as to why it had happened. The major one being that this episode had a flashback sequence to the movie in it and in the original version, I did a real poor job in dealing with it, so this time around, I wanted to make sure it was done correctly and not half assed so, I hope you all like how I went about doing it. Also, the other reason was that last week to this very day, my sister gave birth to her very first child, a healthy baby boy. Both the baby and my sister are doing well as well. Also, for those that had read this story from its original version, you may have remembered that I had originally had the three part arc combined into one chapter but, I had decided to separate them into separate chapters for this version. Now, this is where things begin to differ from that of the show in certain areas. I will explain more at the end of the Chapter as well as the following chapters as they happen. Now without further ado here is chapter six for your reading pleasure. **_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Six: Shift Into Turbo Pt. 1**

On Divatox's home world of Gratha, there are a large group of cheering Piranhatrons gathered together as Divatox herself is standing above them on a cliff with Porto and Rygog standing beside her as Elgar walks over towards them and stands next to Porto still smoking from having been thrown into the Internal Pit of Flames, and an assorted group of monsters.

"Yes, yes, yes I am worth every moment of this." Divatox stated

The Piranhatrons continue to cheer loudly.

"Silence." Divatox ordered

All the Piranhatrons then quieted down as they just stare up at their master.

"Piranhatrons." Divatox called out

She then turned around towards her generals and army of monsters.

"Monsters, faithful followers." Divatox called out

"Hahaha! Yeah." Elgar cheered pumping his fists and sword into the air.

"You all know the reason why we are here. The ruination of my plan to dominate the universe must be avenged." Divatox announced

They all burst into cheers and shouts again as Elgar turned towards Porto.

"Hey, Porto." Elgar stated

"Huh?" Porto wondered

Porto turned around to see that it was Elgar.

"Wait, when did you return Elgar?" Porto questioned

"Never mind that." Elgar stated

Elgar then motioned over towards Divatox.

"What's with her?" Elgar wondered

Elgar then turned back towards Porto.

"I haven't seen her this mad since, uh…well…" Elgar began to say but ended up losing his train of thought

He then scratched his head for a moment before shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know since when." Elgar mentioned

"Quiet, Elgar, I don't want you getting me into trouble." Porto told him nervously

"Oh, just clam your trap. You…" Elgar stated to say

Rygog quickly turned towards them.

"Both of you be quiet." Rygog interrupted

Both Elgar and Porto shut up as they looked over towards Rygog who had an irritated look on his face.

"Blithering fools." Rygog told them

Divatox then motions for the cheering Piranhatrons to quiet down again as they do so.

"Yes. The Power Rangers will pay dearly. Their beloved Earth will become mine." Divatox declared

She then raised her hand up into the air in a fist.

"Are you with me?" Divatox questioned

The crowd erupts again, pledging their allegiance to her once more.

_**Meanwhile on Earth in Angel Grove Park**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Tanya, Trini, Kat, and I are walking through the park to meet up with Jason, Adam, and Rocky.

"You know Kim, I think what you are doing for Paul is great." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah, you're doing a great thing Kim." Kat agreed

"Thanks guys." I thanked

"Hey guys." Adam called out as him, Jason, and Rocky walked up to us

"Hey." We greeted back

Adam walks over to me and we share a kiss.

"So, where's Tommy?" Rocky inquired

"He is at the race track he is now working on his uncle's race car crew." Trini informed us

"Yeah it was something he just couldn't pass up." Jason mentioned

"Yeah, he did say that it was his dream job." Adam stated

_**Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Race Track**_

At the Angel Grove Race Track, a white race car with the number 87 on it is flying around the track. It passes two men, and one looks at a stopwatch, then turns to the other.

"What'd I tell you, that guy got potential or what?" Jeff questioned

"Are you telling me he's only been in that car for only a few days?" Jack inquired

Jeff just nods.

"That's what I'm telling you." Jeff confirmed

_**With Tommy in the race car**_

Tommy is caught up in the moment as he is driving around in the car.

"Yeah." Tommy muttered

He shifts gears and continues driving on.

"_Tommy, your backend looked like it was coming a bit little loose on turn three, try backing off a little_." Jeff said through the radio

"You got it Jeff." Tommy said into the radio

He checks his gauges and takes the next turn.

_**Meanwhile back on Gratha**_

Divatox's, soldiers are getting restless again, and she motions for silence.

"Quiet." Divatox called out

They shut up and she then continues her speech.

"For the journey to Earth, I will need a crew of my best warriors." Divatox informed them

The Piranhatrons stand motionless at full attention, and Elgar starts trying to get her attention.

"Oh. Oh. Me, me, me. Auntie Divatox, pick me." Elgar called out

Divatox ignores him and turns towards Rygog.

"Rygog." Divatox called out

"Uh, yes, my liege?" Rygog inquired

"You will be my second in command. You will navigate the oceans as well as the skies." Divatox told him

"Whatever you need, Divatox, I'm always at your disposal." Rygog told her

"You will select an elite battalion of soldiers to bring with us." Divatox added

"As you wish." Rygog stated

Divatox then turns her attention towards Porto.

"Porto." Divatox called out

"I am here." Porto told her walking over

"You will be my technical advisor. All things scientific will be your responsibility." Divatox explained

"It will be my distinct pleasure, my knowledge and expertise are at your command." Porto stated

"Hey, what about me? Auntie Divatox, what about me?" Elgar questioned waving his arms around in front of him

Divatox just sighed in frustration knowing that he won't stop pestering her until she picked him to come with.

"All right. Elgar." Divatox muttered groaning

"All right. Yeah." Elgar cheered walking over towards her

His body is still smoking as Divatox just gets a look of disquiets and waves her hand in front of her face.

"What is that horrible smell?" Divatox questioned

"You threw me into the Pit of Eternal Fire, remember?" Elgar inquired

He then smacked his head.

"Sheesh. I'm still a little crispy." Elgar mentioned

"Whatever." Divatox muttered

She then sighed once more.

"You're coming too. I don't want to leave you out of my site for too long." Divatox stated

"Yes." Elgar cheered

Divatox shoves him aside and speaks to her legions again.

"Piranhatrons, I will call you as I need you." Divatox informed them

She then got a sinister look on her face.

"Now, fuel the sub craft. Destination Earth." Divatox ordered

They all cheer again.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth back in Angel Grove Park **_

While we were still walking through the park, we begin approaching a picnic table.

"So, how you doing Rocky?" Kat questioned

We all then sit down at a picnic table.

"Well I'm doing good, but my back's is sort of still sore." Rocky stated

She then gently rubs Rocky on the back.

"Hey man, we're just glad you're okay. That was a pretty nasty fall you took." Adam stated

"Yeah Rock you need to be a little more careful next time around." I told him

"Yeah, I know." Rocky muttered

Rocky then remembered something.

"So, are you guys gonna finish telling me and Tanya the story or what?" Rocky wondered

"I think we should wait for Paul. I'm sure he doesn't want to miss telling you about his first experience as a Ranger." Adam stated

"Yeah he really likes to talk about it at home." I mentioned

"Where is he anyway?" Tanya inquired

"Well, he had to take a placement test. They've got to figure out what grade he fits in here in Angel Grove." Adam stated

"I thought he said he would be going into the sixth grade?" Trini inquired

"Well he is supposed too but the school board wants him to take a placement test for some reason." I told her

"I think I heard that it is a requirement for all new students in Angel Grove now." Jason mentioned

_**Meanwhile inside Angel Grove High School**_

_Paul's POV_

I am working on a placement test in the High School's Study Hall. Even though I said I am going to be going into the sixth grade they still wanted me to take the test.

'I guess all new students have to take it so I can't really do much about it but to just take it and get it over with.' I thought to myself

I happen to take a quick glance at the clock within the study hall to see that it was almost ten after nine. Ms. Appleby A high school teacher sits at the desk as she was asked to oversee me in taking the test. Once I had finished the test, I looked over my answers real quick to make sure that I hadn't missed anything and that they were good enough answers to me. I then put down my pencil as I then get up and walk my test paper over to her.

"Is everything all right, Paul?" Ms. Appleby inquired

"I'm finished." I told her

I then hand her the test paper.

"Can I go now?" I requested

"Well, you still have over an hour left." Ms. Appleby informed me taking a quick look over at the clock

She then turned back towards me.

"Would you like to check your answers?" Ms. Appleby inquired

"I'm pretty sure they're okay," I assured

"Well, if you feel you've done your best." Ms. Appleby mentioned

I then smile.

"Thanks, have a nice day." I told her

I then leave the study hall.

_Normal POV_

Ms. Appleby begins checking his answers and her eyes widen in surprise at what she is seeing.

'This is incredible. I have not seen answers this accurate or correct on a placement test in years.' Ms. Appleby thought to herself

_**Meanwhile back on Gratha inside Divatox's Sub**_

After having boarded her subcraft, Divatox had turned towards Porto.

"All right Porto, let's do it." Divatox stated

"Right away captain." Porto told her

Porto then walked on ahead as he heads for the bridge. With Rygog close behind him. Once the both of them were there, Porto then pushes a few buttons. Her sub then turns into a ball of light and leaves the water and heads off world heading back towards Earth. Divatox and Elgar then entered the control room and she begins her inspection of her recent renovated Bridge with Elgar following closely behind her holding her cape as they walked.

"Magnificent." Divatox stated

"Yeah." Elgar agrees with a chuckle

Divatox then turns towards Rygog

"Check the thrusters," Divatox instructed

"Aye aye, Captain," Rygog confirmed do so

She then turns towards Porto.

"Man the boosters." Divatox instructed

"Right away." Porto told her doing so

"Yeah, what she said." Elgar mentioned

Divatox reaches the periscope and looks through it as Elgar heads from one of the computer terminals

"Yes." Divatox muttered

Divatox then looked over towards where Elgar was standing.

"Faster, Elgar. Faster." Divatox ordered

"You got it, Auntie D." Elgar stated

He then turned towards the main terminal and begin pushing a few buttons as her sub craft had just recently returned to the Milky Way Galaxy flying straight towards Earth.

_**Meanwhile back on Earth with Bulk and Skull at Angel Grove Lake**_

At Angel Grove Lake, an uncertain Skull is standing outside in his uniform with Bulk as they are assigned to hand out parking tickets to a certain number of cars as a last attempt to rejoin the police force permanently.

"Uh, Bulkie? Uh, are you sure we got the right place?" Skull questioned who walked past Bulk

"Lt. Stone said, that the only way we're gonna get back on the force permanently, is if we put parking tickets on fifty cars by the end of the day." Bulk reminded him

"Uh, I'm not a smart man, but uh, aren't we forgetting something?" Skull wondered

"Like what?" Bulk questioned

"Like, uh…" Skull began

Skull then motioned his hands around the entire parking lot at Angel Grove Lake revealing that there is not a single care in the entire area.

"…Cars." Skull revealed

Bulk took a quick look around and realized that Skull had a very valid point.

"Well, there is that." Bulk admitted

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

_Paul's POV_

After having left the high school, I had went on a light run trying to catch up with Kimberly and the others at the park. Once I had spotted them, I quickly rushed over towards them.

"Guys, guys. What'd I miss? Did you tell them about the Putra Pods yet?" I questioned

I then stop in front of Adam, Kimberly, Trini, Jason, Kat, Tanya and Rocky.

"Or when our backs were up against the wall, and I threw a front kick, and a side kick?" I wondered as I began demonstrate the moves

They all laugh a little at me as Kimberly walked over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"No, no, we actually didn't do that yet." Kimberly mentioned

We then begin walking off.

"Cool, I thought I'd missed it." I stated

I then also thought of something else.

"Did you tell them about Divatox yet?" I wondered

"Not yet." Kat told me

"Man, what a witch," I stated

"So how did you think you did on your test?" Kimberly inquired

"All right I guess." I admitted

_**Meanwhile back at Angel Grove Lake**_

Lt. Stone had pulled up to where Bulk and Skull were at the lake as he got out of the car.

"Lt. Stone, sir." Bulk greeted as both him and Skull saluted him

Lt. Stone saluted them back. Unknown to them, Divatox's subcraft had just appeared in the sky and was heading straight for the lake.

"Gentlemen, today is your lucky day." Lt. Stone told them

Bulk and Skull smiled but, those smiles quickly faded when they both saw Divatox's sub floating above Angel Grove Lake behind Lt. Stone.

"Since Captain Crandall decided to give me one final chance, I've decided to give you two, one final chance." Lt. Stone informed them

Bulk pointed towards the lake behind Lt. Stone.

"Sir, I think there's something you should see." Bulk mentioned

"Not now, Bulkmeire." Lt. Stone told him as the sub slowly lowers towards the water surface

"Yeah, but sir, I really think you ought to have a look see at this." Skull mentioned

Starting to get irritated, Lt. Stone then grabs them by their collars and pulls them forward.

"Do you ever want to redeem yourselves? Or do you want to stay here giving tickets to imaginary cars?" Lt. Stone questioned

Bulk and Skull were still trying to motion to the sub behind him.

"Now listen up." Lt. Stone ordered

Both then looked right at him as he still holds onto their shirts.

"You're to report to the Angel Grove Energy Center. The private security company was let go, and they want us to pick up the ball." Lt. Stone instructed

In the lake, Divatox's sub completely submerge itself under water as Bulk and Skull continued to point towards the lake.

"This is your last chance gentlemen." Lt. Stone informed them

He then lets go of their shirts and pointed his finger at them.

"Don't blow it." Lt. Stone warned them

Lt. Stone turns around as he takes off his hat before entering his car. Bulk and Skull make an effort to show him again, but give it up and salute instead but Skull failed in doing so, as he just pokes his finger in his eye and gave him a one finger salute. As Lt. Stone drives away, the two former bullies warily approach the water's edge and just stares out to the water as Skull then quickly turned towards Bulk.

"Bulkie, What're we gonna do?" Skull questioned

"I tell you what we are going to do." Bulk stated

Bulk then turned back towards Skull pointing his finger at him.

"We're gonna get ourselves over to that power plant, and we are gonna keep our mouths shut." Bulk told him

Skull just nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." Bulk stated

Bulk then turned around and walked off as Skull just points his finger in that direction and follows closely behind Bulk.

Skull nods in agreement. They then walk off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox just watches on as Elgar, Porto, and a few Piranhatrons tighten the anchor chains.

"All right, all right, all right." Divatox called out

She then turned towards Porto.

"Porto, get back to work." Divatox ordered

"Yes, Captain." Porto stated

Porto then walked off as she then walks over towards her periscope.

"They ruined the most important day of my life." Divatox stated

She then grabbed a hold of her periscope.

"Now, I'm going to ruin their day." Divatox mentioned

She then looked through her periscope.

"Oh, I hope you didn't have anything special plan today Rangers. Cause, the queen of evil has returned. And out for revenge. Hahahah!" Divatox stated laughing evilly

_**Meanwhile back in Angel Grove Park**_

We were all walking around the park talking about our adventure to Tanya and Rocky.

"I mean, it was absolutely amazing, really." Kat mentioned

"Yeah, guys you will not believe all the stuff that happened to us. It was incredible." Kimberly added

"Yeah." Kat agreed

_**Flashback to the first five chapters**_

_**Normal POV**_

_**Tommy, Kat, Paul, Kimberly, and Adam walked towards their newly created Turbo Cars.**_

"_Like when we were introduced to our new Turbo powers for the first time." Kimberly mentioned_

"_**Behold your new Turbo Zords." Zordon told them**_

_**"They just look like ordinary cars." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**"No Kimberly, they are extraordinary cars, vehicles equip with the power and velocity of Turbo technology. Individually they are variable fighting machines, but when merge together they will form the Turbo Megazord the most powerful Zord ever created." Zordon told them**_

_**"This is totally awesome." Paul stated**_

_**They then see the five Turbo Zords come driving towards them.**_

_**"Adam Desert Thunder will be yours to command." Zordon told him**_

_**Adam nodded.**_

_**"Kimberly yours is called Wind Chaser." Zordon informed her**_

_**Kimberly nodded.**_

_**"Paul you will handle the Mountain Blaster Turbo Zord." Zordon informed him**_

_**I nodded as I just smile.**_

_**"Katherine, Dune Star is your Turbo Zord." Zordon informed her**_

_**Kat smiled and nodded.**_

_**"And Tommy, Red Lightning will serve you well." Zordon informed us**_

_**Tommy just nodded.**_

_**"Thanks, Zordon." Tommy thanked**_

_**'Man, this is so cool I get a monster truck for my Zord this is so awesome.' Paul thought to himself**_

_**"Remember Rangers." Alpha called out**_

_**They all then turned towards Alpha.**_

_**"Once inside the Nemesis Triangle, communication with the Power Chamber will be impossible." Alpha informed them**_

_**Suddenly, they then see a podium appear and see five Morphers and five keys next to them. They all then walked over to it and stand around it, Tommy next to the Red one, Adam next to the Green one, Kat next to the Yellow one, Kimberly next to the Pink one, and Paul next to the Blue one.**_

_**"Before you are your new Turbo Morphers, five keys similar to Lerigot's golden key. Individually they will power up your vehicles and give you access to your Morphing Powers, but together and only together well they be powerful enough to see you safely through your mission and now reach out Rangers and accept your destiny." Zordon told them**_

_**They all then looked at one another.**_

_**"Ready?" Tommy questioned**_

_**They all nodded as all five of them then put their hands to the center and it started to glow.**_

_**"Go." Tommy told them**_

_**They then put their hands on the Turbo Morphers and keys and they all transformed into the Turbo Rangers. Adam became the Green Turbo Ranger, Kimberly became the Pink Turbo Ranger, Kat became the Yellow Turbo Ranger, Paul became the Blue Turbo Ranger, and Tommy became the Red Turbo Ranger.**_

_**"Wow this is sweet." Paul mentioned as he looked at himself**_

_**'I also grew a little taller. Man, too cool.' Paul thought to himself**_

_**"I've never felt anything like this." Tommy stated**_

_**"Wow this is amazing." Kimberly stated**_

_**"Totally cool." Kat cheered**_

_**"This is awesome." Adam mentioned**_

_**"Man, this is incredible." Tommy stated**_

_**"Ya." They all agreed**_

_**The scene then switches to the Rangers driving through the Great Desert in their Turbo Zords.**_

"_Another great moment was when we drove our Zords for the first time." Adam sttaed_

_**"Oh man. This is awesome." Tommy mentioned**_

_**"Desert Thunder, ready to Rumble." Adam confirmed**_

_**"Wind Chaser, ready to Howl." Kimberly confirmed**_

_**"Mountain Blaster, ready to rock out." Paul confirmed**_

_**"Dune Star, is gonna shine." Kat confirmed**_

_**"Red Lightning, ready to Bolt." Tommy confirmed**_

_**"All systems to go Tommy." Adam confirmed**_

_**"Alright let's rips some velocity, Shift into Turbo." Tommy told them**_

_**They then shifted into Turbo as the Turbo Zords then speed up**_

_**"Oh yeah this is awesome baby." Paul stated as our Zords speed off along the desert**_

_**The scene then switches to Kat hanging from a tree branch with a raging river down below here.**_

"_But before all that when Tommy and I went to Africa to find Lerigot, I had fallen off the cliff and into the ragging water due to Tommy fighting off a snake that had crawled onto my shoulder." Kat explained_

_**Suddenly, the branch then brakes off as Kat begins falling down as her Zeonizer on her right wrists comes off as well.**_

_**"AHHHHH!" Kat cried out**_

_**Kat quickly reaches above her to catch her Zeonizer. Once she grabs it, she quickly brings the two Zeonizers together activating them.**_

_**"ZEO RANGER ONE, PINK!" Kat yelled out**_

_**Just then, Kat's Pink Zeo suit begins materializing on her but before she could fully transformed she crashes into the water to which ends up canceling out her Morph.**_

_**Back above the cliff**_

_**The snake hisses at Tommy as he just holds his head away from him before swinging it aside as he quickly stands back up.**_

_**Tommy quickly turned towards the cliff as he quickly runs over to it and jumps off of the cliff as he then dives down towards the water. After having enter the water, Tommy quickly rises back up to the surface and looks around from Kat.**_

_**"Kat." Tommy called out**_

_**He then ends up spotting Kat floating off nearby as he notices her having difficulty staying afloat.**_

_**"Kat." Tommy called out to her**_

_**Tommy then begins swimming towards her. The wrapped waves makes it harder for Tommy to swim faster towards Kat who is quickly being swept away by the currents.**_

_**"Kat." Tommy called out**_

_**After several long and intense moments, Tommy finally reaches Kat as he grabs a hold of her as the two continue to drift away in the currents.**_

_**"My leg." Kat told him**_

_**Tommy quickly reached behind Kat and pushed a button on her Power Box to which produced a life vest as he quickly puts it on her as he then begins swimming the both of them back to shore. Once they were out of the currents, Tommy then helps her to shore as he helps her sit down on the ground.**_

_**The scene then switches to that of Tommy and an injured Kat finding Lerigot with a group of monkeys.**_

"_But, luckily we did manage to find Lerigot." Kat added_

_**"Look." Kat pointed out**_

_**Tommy looks over towards where Kat was pointing towards to see that it was Lerigot.**_

_**"Lerigot." Tommy stated**_

_**The two then begin approaching Lerigot and the group of monkeys.**_

_**"Lerigot." Tommy called out**_

_**Lerigot stops walking as does the monkeys as they see Tommy and Kat approach a nearby rock as Kat leans on it as Lerigot points his hand towards them.**_

_**"Alpha." Lerigot called out**_

_**Lerigot then slowly begins walking towards them as the monkeys just stay right where they are standing.**_

_**"Alpha." Lerigot called out again**_

_**"Yes, Alpha." Tommy muttered**_

_**Tommy then closes up the Turbo Navigator and tucks it away as he slowly approaches Lerigot.**_

_**"My names Tommy." Tommy introduced himself**_

_**He then motions over towards Kat.**_

_**"And this is Katherine." Tommy introduced her to him**_

_**He then puts his hand on his chest.**_

_**"We're friends." Tommy assured him**_

_**Tommy then gets down to one knee and holds his hand out towards Lerigot in good gesture as Lerigot takes Tommy's hand.**_

_**"We're here to take you to Alpha." Tommy assured him**_

_**"Alpha." Lerigot muttered**_

_**Lerigot then notices Kat is hurt and holds his hand out towards her and slowly walks over towards her.**_

_**"Huh?" Tommy wondered**_

_**He then notices Kat hopping over towards them as he quickly helps her sit down on a nearby rock as Lerigot approaches them. Once he is near them, he then extends his right hand out towards Kat's injured leg. Suddenly, a glowing orange energy shoots out of his hand and surrounds Kat's leg. A few moments later, the energy disappears as Kat then notices that her leg is fully healed as does Tommy.**_

_**"My leg." Kat stated**_

_**Kat then quickly removed the makeshift cast as she lifts it up and runs her hands on it as she then looks up towards Tommy smiling.**_

_**"He healed my leg." Kat mentioned**_

_**She then turned back towards Lerigot smiling at him putting a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"Thank you, Lerigot." Kat thanked**_

_**"Let's get him out of here." Tommy instructed**_

_**Suddenly, Lerigot looks up towards the sun as the beating rays beat down on his body weakening him even more as Lergiot begins stumbling backwards as Tommy and Kat quickly grab ahold of his arms to prevent him from falling down.**_

_**"Lerigot, it's okay." Kat assured him**_

_**The monkeys just looked at this confused as Tommy and Kat quickly move Lerigot over towards the nearby shade as Kat then reached for her Communicator.**_

_**"Alpha we've got Lerigot and standing by for teleportation." Kat said into the Communicator**_

_**Tommy then turned towards the monkeys as does Kat.**_

_**"Thank you." Tommy thanked**_

_**As the monkeys all wave goodbye, Tommy and Kat along with an weaken Lerigot were then suddenly teleported away.**_

_**The scene then switched over to Trini and Jason having woken up and taken off of their scuba masks to see that they were kidnapped by Divatox.**_

"_Then, there was Jason and I finding ourselves trapped inside Divatox's sub." Trini pointed out_

_**"Trini." Jason called out**_

_**"Yeah?" Trini inquired**_

_**"I think we're in major trouble." Jason mentioned**_

_**Trini just sighed in frustration.**_

_**"I'd say." Trini agreed**_

_**She then took in another deep breath.**_

_**"I wish we would have remembered to bring our Power Morphers so that we could Morph." Trini stated**_

_**Jason then took another looked around as he then placed his hands on a panel on the wall looking at it.**_

_**"Doesn't look like there's any way out." Jason mentioned**_

_**The scene then switched to them finding out that Bulk and Skull had been captured.**_

"_But what was really strange was that Divatox had also captured Bulk and Skull and also for some odd reason had brained washed them as they were acting more stranger then normal." Jason explained_

_**"Hola." A voice greeted in a Spanish accent**_

_**Startled by a strange but yet familiar voice, the two quickly turned around to see that it was Bulk and Skull in another cell as they then walked over towards the window.**_

_**"Yeah, who are you?" Bulk inquired in a Spanish accent**_

_**"My name, is Antonio Badana." Skull informed them in a Spanish accent**_

_**Trini and Jason just stared at them in shock and confusion by not only how they are sounding but why the two of them were trapped in Divatox's sub as well.**_

_**"Bulk?" Trini questioned**_

_**"Skull?" Jason wondered**_

_**Bulk and Skull look at each other confused for a moment before turning back towards Jason and Trini.**_

_**"You are speaking to us?" Bulk wondered in a Spanish accent**_

_**"Who is this Bulk and Skull?" Skull inquired in a Spanish accent**_

_**Jason and Trini just shake their heads at them.**_

_**"Something is strange with those two." Jason mentioned**_

_**Trini just stared at Jason in shock that he said that.**_

_**"What and you just figure that one out?" Trini questioned**_

_**Skull just turned his head away and huffed as he walked away from the window as Bulk just stared at him before looking back at Trini and Jason for a moment before slowly walking away himself.**_

_**The scene then switched to Tanya announcing that she was stepping down from active Ranger duty.**_

"_I had also stepped down from being an active Ranger." Tanya explained_

_**"Um Zordon before we continue onward, there is something I want to say." Tanya stated**_

_**"Go ahead Tanya I believe I know what it is." Zordon stated**_

_**"What is it Tanya?" Adam inquired**_

_**"Well I have been thinking on this a lot lately, and I think it's time for me to step down as a Power Ranger and I have already talk to Kimberly, Alpha, and Zordon about this and Kimberly has agreed to take my place on the team." Tanya told them**_

_**"Tanya are you sure about this?" Tommy inquired**_

_**"I am Tommy, I think this will work out better and I will still be around I just feel like maybe I can contribute to the team more here than out there fighting right now." Tanya confirmed**_

_**"Tanya, it is never easy to see one of give up your powers but in this case this could prove to be beneficial for us having you help us here in the Power Chamber for the time being." Zordon told her**_

_**"Thanks Zordon and if there is ever an emergency I can always help out as the Yellow Zeo Ranger." Tanya mentioned**_

_**"Absolutely Tanya." Zordon agreed**_

"_And that's also how Kat offered to become the new Yellow Ranger so that I could become the Pink Ranger again." Kimberly added_

_**"Kimberly you can be the Pink Ranger, I will become the Yellow Ranger." Kat offered to my new sister**_

_**"Are you sure Kat?" Kimberly inquired**_

_**"Yes and besides you look better in pink then I do." Kat mentioned**_

_**Kimberly smiled and nodded.**_

_**The scene then switches to the Rangers arriving on the Ghost Galleon.**_

"_But what had been a slightly spooky adventure was arriving on the Phantom Ship, The Ghost Galleon." Kimberly mentioned_

_**"Okay, everyone on board?" Tommy questioned**_

_**"Yep, we're all here." Kat confirmed**_

_**"Okay, let's check out the ship." Tommy instructed**_

_**They all nodded as they all walked over towards the stairs as they all then walked up onto the deck and started exploring the ship. As they all approached the front of the ship, they suddenly hear a door slam shut loudly as they all quickly jump and turned around in fright as they take a moment to recompose themselves before continuing on. After a while of searching the front of the ship, they were about to head for the other side of the ship when Paul happen to walk by a table to discover a chest of some kind sitting on it.**_

_**"Hey guys, I found something interesting." Paul called out to the others**_

_**The others then walked up to him and looked at it as well.**_

_**"I guess we should open it." Kat stated**_

_**Kat then opens up the chest and they then saw five slots in the shape of their Turbo Keys.**_

_**"It looks like the Turbo keys, also control the ship." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**Tommy then looked at all of them.**_

_**"Let's do it." Tommy told them**_

_**They then brought out their Turbo Keys and then placed them into the five slots and turned the keys. Suddenly, the area where the keys were started to glow as they then begin looking around**_

_**"Hey look the compass is moving." Adam mentioned pointing to the compass**_

_**They all looked over towards to see that Adam was right.**_

_**"Guys, look at the sails." Kat called out**_

_**They all looked over towards the sails to see that they were all starting to rise**_

_**"The sails are rising by themselves." Kimberly added**_

_**They all of sudden hear bells begin ringing out through the ship as Paul then happened to look over towards the stirring wheel to see that it too was also moving.**_

_**"Hey guys, check it out." I told them pointing over towards it**_

_**They all then looked over towards the stirring wheel to see too that it was moving by itself.**_

_**"Looks like you were right Kim, our Turbo Keys control and steers the ship." Adam stated**_

_**"Well, looks like our adventure at sea is about to begin." Paul mentioned**_

_**The Ghost Galleon then sets sail for the open sea.**_

_**The scene then switched to where Paul first discovered the Putra Pods followed grown and walking towards him.**_

"_Of course, our trip to the triangle didn't go too uneventful." Paul mentioned_

_**"Help." Paul tried to call out but came out as a whisper**_

_**'God damnit, what rotten timing for me to not have a voice.' Paul thought to himself**_

_**Paul then moved his hand to his throat rubbing it trying to help get his voice back.**_

_**"Guys. Hey guys." Paul called out again but it still just came out as a whisper**_

_**Meanwhile back below deck**_

_**While the others were discussing a plan for when they had reached Muiranthias Adam thought he heard a lot of footsteps from above as he decided to get up and walk up to the deck to check it out as Kimberly just kind of looked at him confused for a moment before turning back towards the map**_

_**"Okay, once we get there, we'll head for the middle of the island." Tommy instructed**_

_**Back above deck**_

_**As the Putra Pods got closer to him, Paul happen to see Adam come up from below deck looking around.**_

_**"Paul?" Adam wondered**_

_**"Shya." Paul cried out as he spins around and kicked the slimming thing to the ground to which it caused the two from behind it to go crashing to the ground as well**_

_**Paul quickly then got into a fighting stance.**_

_**'It's a good thing Alpha and Zordon taught me how to fight since day one.' Paul thought to myself**_

_**Paul then realized that there was one missing from earlier as he quickly turned back towards Adam who just looked at him confused by what was going on. As he then manage to spot the fourth one flying towards Adam from behind.**_

_**"Adam look out." Paul called out**_

_**"Huh?" Adam wondered as he turned around and saw the other creature come flying towards him**_

_**Adam then drops down and kicks the creature in the chest while it was still in mid-air as it goes flying off as it then crashes into the bell causing it to ring loudly.**_

_**Back below deck**_

_**Having heard the bell ring above, the others all stop talking as they looked up towards the stairs.**_

_**Back above deck**_

_**Adam quickly turned towards the stairs that leads below deck.**_

_**Adam then turns back down below the deck**_

_**"Guy's." Adam called out to them**_

_**Adam then turned back towards the creatures as they begin standing back up.**_

_**"It's time to rumble." Adam mentioned**_

_**Back under the deck**_

_**They all then quickly get up as they all then raced up the stairs.**_

_**"Let's go." Tommy told them**_

_**Back on Deck**_

_**Paul then happen to see the others come racing up as they all then split up to fight off the creatures.**_

_**With Tommy**_

_**Tommy did a spinning tornado kick to the Putra Pod as it connected sending it to the ground.**_

_**With Adam**_

_**Adam was suddenly grabbed by the Putra Pod he was fighting as it threw him on top of a chest as he landed on his back.**_

_**Back with Tommy**_

_**The Putra Pod stood back up as Tommy did another roundhouse tornado kick as he nicked it in its head causing it go flying to the ground once more.**_

_**Back with Adam**_

_**Adam quickly rolled off the chest and sees the Putra Pod coming at him with its arm swinging towards him as he quickly rolls back over the chest to avoid being hit.**_

_**With Kat and Kimberly**_

_**Kat and Kimberly decided to double team one.**_

_**"Kim, look out." Kat called out**_

_**Kimberly sees the creature taking a swing at her as she quickly duck and move away from it as as Kat quickly grabs a barrel and faces the open part towards its head as she shoves it as far as it will go causing its head to be stuck in it.**_

_**Back with Adam**_

_**Adam quickly grabs a roll of old rope and tosses it over towards the Putra Pod he was fighting as it whacks it on its head.**_

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_**Kat looked at Kimberly and nodded as Kimberly then turned back towards the slimy creature.**_

_**"My turn." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**Kimberly then lifts hers leg up and quickly brings it down on top of it, breaking the barrel as well as causing its head to shake up and down a bit as it then holds its head in pain.**_

_**With Paul**_

_**Paul quickly did another spinning kick sending the creature in front of him to the floor.**_

_**Back with Adam**_

_**As Adam continued to fight off the creature fighting him, he ends up hitting something which causes it to go overboard and into the ocean.**_

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_**Kat had grabbed the creature by its shoulders as it did the same with her as she quickly spun it around causing it to let go of her as she then grabs it forcing it to stop as she then kicked it in the chest causing it to stagger back a few feet.**_

_**Back with Paul**_

_**Paul quickly grabbed a nearby rope that was attached to a pole as he then pushed off the higher deck and stuck his legs out and kicked the creature in the chest sending it crashing to the floor once more.**_

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_**Kat and Kimberly quickly grab a nearby net and force it onto the creature as they begin to try and shove the creature off the ship.**_

_**Back with Tommy**_

_**Tommy continued to kick at the creature forcing it to back up every few feet.**_

_**Back with Adam**_

_**Adam manage to get the Putra Pod near the edge of the boat as he then begins to rapidly pound on its head.**_

_**"Oh, yeah. Oh, yeah." Adam muttered**_

_**Back with Kat and Kimberly**_

_**Once the creature was close enough the edge, they both then kicked it hard in its chest which caused it to go overboard. The two then high fived one another.**_

_**Back with Tommy**_

_**Tommy did another roundhouse tornado kick striking the Putra Pod on the side of the head which caused it to go over the railing and fall into the ocean.**_

_**Back with Adam**_

_**Adam then moved his hands underneath the Putra Pod's head as he then lift up as hard as he could which caused it to go flying overboard and crash into the ocean. Adam then looked at his hands to see that it was all covered in slim as he just looks grossed out by it.**_

_**"Oh, eww. Yuck, yuck, yuck." Adam complained as he tried to wipe it off as best he could**_

_**He then sees the others rushing over to help Paul with the last remaining Putra Pod he was fighting as he too then rushed over.**_

_**Paul had sent another kick to the creature's chest sending it staggering back a bit as he then sees Kat and Kimberly rush over and stand next to him as the three of them stand in front of it in our fighting stances. We then see Adam come jumping over on its opposite side getting into his fighting stance as well. Tommy then comes jumping over as well as he lands right in front of it doing several of his fighting moves right in front of it to try and intimidating it. It just stares at us for several moments as we just stare back at him.**_

_**"Boo." Tommy cried out towards it**_

_**It then freaked out as it then wobbles over towards the edge of the boat as they just looked at it confused as Tommy walks over towards it as it was trying to climb over the edge as Tommy helps it over and just pushes it over the edge as they just see it go crashing into the ocean. They just stare down at the water as they see a splash near the ship before they all turned away as Kimberly just looked at all of them smiling.**_

_**"This sure isn't the love boat." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**The scene then switched to the Rangers seeing the Nemesis Triangle for the first time.**_

"_But seeing the Nemesis Triangle for the first time sure was breath taking." Kat stated_

_**"There it, is the Nemesis Triangle." Tommy pointed out**_

_**"It's incredible." Kimberly muttered**_

_**"Yeah whatever's steering the ship sure knows exactly where to go." Paul mentioned**_

_**Kimberly then puts her arm on Paul's shoulders.**_

_**"Right into the heart of it." Adam stated**_

_**The scene then switches to the panel in the bile within Divatox's ship popping out more causing the water to flow in faster.**_

"_For Jason and I, it was a different story." Trini mentioned_

_**"We're going to have to wait until we get through the Triangle." Jason informed Trini**_

_**"We better hope that we pass through it very quickly." Trini mentioned**_

_**The scene then switches to lightning from the Nemesis Triangle striking the Ghost Galleon.**_

"_Though, it did get a bit freaky when lightning begun striking the ship." Kimberly stated_

_**"Get down." Tommy called out**_

_**They all then ducked when the lightning bolt strikes the ship just over their heads.**_

_**"Tell me I'm not seeing things." Kat pleaded**_

_**"No, it's the triangle." Adam revealed**_

_**"Man, that is one nasty Triangle." Paul stated**_

_**"You said it." Kimberly agreed**_

_**"Hit the deck." Tommy called out**_

_**They all ducked again as lighting strikes the ship once more.**_

_**"I got a feeling that this isn't going to get much better until we pass through it." Paul mentioned**_

_**The scene then changes to the Rangers going below deck as Kat follows suit and hands them their Turbo Keys.**_

"_But, with the power of our Turbo Keys, we were able pass through the triangle safely." Adam stated_

_**"Let's do it." Tommy instructed**_

_**They all then put their keys together as their Ranger colors shoot out of them and combine with one another as it then created a bright light causing a small explosion as it pushed all of them backwards and fall onto the floor. As the five of them stood up, they then see a blue wall made out of water go right through them as they quickly looked over themselves and seen that they are still dry and that they all had manage to pass through the Triangle safely.**_

_**The scene then switches to that of Divatox handing Lerigot his wand.**_

"_And while Trini and I were dealing with our current situation, we were able to hear that Divatox had forced Lerigot in using his magic to have us safely pass through the triangle safely." Jason explained_

_**"Open the gateway." Divatox ordered as she handed Lerigot the wand.**_

_**Divatox then opened the chamber and pulled Lerigot out of the chamber by his ear and dragged him over to the center of the room.**_

_**"Get to it." Divatox ordered**_

_**As the sub nears the edge of the triangle, Lerigot then raised his Magic Wand into the air and begin chanting in Liarian as orange energy begins shooting out from the wand. Said energy flies around the room as it also flies out through the sub walls allowing the sub and everyone in it pass through it safely as Divatox just laughed evilly in excitement.**_

_**The scene then changed to that of Jason and Trini trying to pry off the panel from the wall so that they could make their escape.**_

"_Once we were sure we had safely passed through the triangle safely, we begun trying to remove the panel from the wall before the room became completely flooded." Trini stated_

_**"We need something to pry it with." Jason mentioned**_

_**"Get the pipe." Trini suggested**_

_**"Good idea." Jason agreed**_

_**Jason dove into the water and grabbed the pipe then swam back up to the top and swam back over towards Trini.**_

_**"This should do it." Jason stated**_

_**Jason then put the pipe between the wall and panel as he began trying to pull the panel off.**_

_**"Okay, anytime Jason." Trini stated**_

_**"I'm trying." Jason informed her**_

_**"Okay. This water is getting too high for me." Trini admitted**_

_**"We go swimming?" Bulk questioned in a Spanish accent**_

_**Getting really annoyed at them as the two of them had been talking loudly the last few moments Jason slammed the water with his spare hand and glared right up at the two.**_

_**"WELL YOU GUYS BE QUIT! I'M TRYING TO GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jason shouted at them**_

_**Bulk and Skull just stare at each other confused as Jason then went back to helping Trini with removing the panel as Bulk just shook his head at Skull.**_

_**The scene then switched to where Trini and Jason did manage to finally remove the panel from the wall before heading back up towards the top for a quick breath of air.**_

"_But luckily before the water could fully reach the top of the room, we were able to remove the panel." Trini stated_

_**"You okay?" Jason questioned**_

_**"Yeah you?" Trini inquired**_

_**"I'm fine." Jason told her**_

_**Trini then turned towards Bulk and Skull who were still in their cell.**_

_**"We need to get Bulk and Skull first." Trini mentioned**_

_**"Right." Jason agreed**_

_**Jason and Trini then took in deep breaths as they both then dive back down as Bulk nodded happily as Skull then grabs Bulk's leg and pulls him down with him as they swim towards the cell door that connects the two cells. They work on trying to turn the wheel to unlock the door as Bulk just pounds on it from the other side. Jason motion towards Trini indicating that they need to turn it the other way. They do so as within moments, they manage to open the door allowing Bulk and Skull to swim over to their side as Jason and Trini motion for them to follow them. Skull just gives them the thumbs up as they swim out of their cell as the four of them then swim back up towards the top for a breath of air. After taking in a breath, Jason then turned towards the two former bullies.**_

_**"You guys, you are going to have to exhale slowly on the way to the top." Jason instructed**_

_**The two nodded.**_

_**"Swim now, Just like a little guppy." Skull mentioned**_

_**Bulk and Skull both then took in a deep breath and both then dive down as well as Jason and Trini. Jason and Trini motion for the two to swim out first as Bulk nodded as Bulk was the first one to swim out followed closely by Skull swim. Once Skull had gone through fully, Jason had motioned for Trini to go next to which she began to swim through the hole but her shirt got snagged by a bolt rad sticking out from the side of where the panel was latched on. Jason quickly worked to get her shirt loose. Once he was able to get it free, Trini quickly swam out.**_

_**The image then changed to that of the Emergency Hatch seal closing on Jason.**_

"_And while Bulk, Skull, and Trini were able to get out, I wasn't so lucky." Jason revealed_

_**Divatox then walked over towards the hatch to the bilge where a Piranhatron Warrior was standing.**_

_**"Now open the hatch to the bilge hurry up." Divatox demanded**_

_**The Piranhatron Warrior opened up the hatch and Divatox looked inside and only saw Jason.**_

_**"Well I suppose Maligore will have to do with just one sacrifice." Divatox mentioned**_

_**Divatox just walked off in frustration as the Piranhatron Warrior closes the hatch.**_

_**The scene then changed to that of Trini lying on the beach as the Malikayas slowly approach Trini who stand right in front of her with their Tomahawks pointing right at her.**_

"_But, my freedom didn't last long as the island's natives had found me and captured me." Trini stated_

_**"Oh no." Trini muttered**_

_**Trini quickly try to back away from them, but they were quick to grab hold of her.**_

_**"What are you doing?" Trini questioned**_

_**Trini struggled to break free from them, but finds that she is still too week to fully fight them off.**_

_**"Stop it." Trini demanded**_

_**The image then changed to the Rangers seeing the Island of Miranthius for the first time.**_

"_Once we had spotted the island…" Adam started_

_**"There it is, the lost Island of Miranthius." Adam stated**_

_**"Yep, sure looks lost to me. Kat mentioned**_

_**"Zordon said that Maligore's volcano is inside the Serpents temple." Paul explained**_

_**Paul then turned towards the others.**_

_**"That's got to be we're there going." Paul told them**_

_**"Then that's where we're going too." Tommy stated**_

_**The scene then switched to that of the Rangers coming up onto the top deck strapping on their Power Boxes as Tommy powered up his Turbo Navigator to pinpoint where Lerigot is.**_

"…_We knew it was time to find and rescue not only Lerigot and his family, but Jason and Trini as well." Adam concluded_

_**"Guys, something's wrong I can't get a lock on Lerigot." Tommy informed us**_

_**"It might be easier to get a lock on his location on the island." Paul mentioned**_

_**"Good idea." Tommy agreed**_

_**"I hope we can save them." Kat stated**_

_**"We will Kat." Kimberly reassured her**_

_**"Alright Desert Thunder's up first." Adam announced**_

_**They all turned towards Adam.**_

_**"I'll drive up to the top of that cliff over there and see if I can see the temple." Adam suggested**_

_**"Good. Keep in contact. We'll get the other vehicles rolling." Tommy told him**_

_**"Be careful." Kimberly told him**_

_**"I well." Adam promised**_

_**Adam then climb back down the stairs to the lower level as they heard him go into his Turbo Zord. they then went over towards the edge of the boat where he would be exiting as they see him drive off in Desert Thunder heading for the island.**_

_**The image then changed to when Adam arrived at the top of the mountain in Desert Thunder as he exits and looks out towards the Ghost Galleon.**_

"_When I first got to the island, I was taken away by how awesome the view was." Adam stated_

_**"Cool view." Adam stated**_

_**Adam then took out his enhance binoculars and looked through it and sees the ship up close through them as he smiled at the view. Adam then lowered them was about to turn around to walk off when he spotted something moving in the water that looked like it was heading for the Ghost Galleon. Adam then looks through his binoculars again and looked out towards the ocean and sees two Torpedoes heading straight for the ship.**_

"_But that view quickly changed to that of horror." Adam added_

"_**Oh no, not good." Adam muttered**_

_**The image then changed to that showing the torpedoes on the Turbo Navigator heading straight for the Ghost Galleon.**_

"_Yeah, and it became pretty clear on our end that we had finally been discovered." Kat continued_

_**"Our cover's blown. Something's coming toward us." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**"And it's coming fast." Tommy added**_

_**"We can't be detected inside the Turbo Vehicles." Kat mentioned**_

_**"Come on. We gotta get our butts in those cars." Paul stated**_

_**The four of them then run down to the Turbo Zords.**_

_**The scene then switched to Adam franticly trying to reach his fellow Rangers before looking back out towards the Ghost Galleon just as the torpedoes had impacted with the ship and exploded.**_

"_When I had seen the ship explode, I had feared the worse." Adam admitted_

_**"No…it can't be…" Adam muttered**_

_**The scene then changed to that of the Turbo Zords driving out of the wreckage of the Ghost Galleon.**_

"_But luckily, we had gotten into our Turbo Zords just before impact." Kimberly stated_

_**'Talk about cutting it close.' Paul thought to himself as they drove through the wreckage of the ship.**_

_**"Well, looks like we all got through safely." Tommy mentioned**_

_**"All right." Kat cheered**_

_**"So, what do you think Paul?" Kimberly questioned**_

_**"That was totally awesome, can we do that again?" Paul inquired**_

_**"Alright, let's head to shore guys." Tommy instructed**_

_**The image then changed to that of Adam smiling seeing that the others had manage to survived the explosion.**_

"_Seeing you guys coming out of the wreckage was also a big relief off of my chest." Adam admitted_

_**"WHOO! YEAH!" Adam yelled out**_

_**Adam then walked off and started exploring the Island to see if he could find Lerigot.**_

_**The scene then changed to that of Adam having spot Divatox and her crew with Jason captive along with Lerigot and his family in cages.**_

"_After having explored the island a bit more, I had finally found Divatox and her crew with Jason along with Lerigot and his family still captive." Adam stated_

_**"Oh man." Adam muttered**_

_**Adam then zooms in on Lerigot and sees that he is not doing too well.**_

"_And when I had seen Lerigot not looking that good, and on the verge of death…" Adam continued_

_**"This is not good. I better meet up with the others." Adam mentioned**_

_**Adam then quickly turned around and walked off back in the direction he came from to go and find the others.**_

_**The scene then quickly switched to that of Adam running towards the other Rangers.**_

"…_I knew that I had to find the others and fast." Adam concluded_

_**"Guys. We gotta hurry." Adam stated**_

_**"Adam, are you all right?" Kimberly inquired**_

_**Adam stopped running as he stood next to Kimberly catching his breath.**_

_**"Lerigot's dying." Adam revealed**_

_**They all just looked at him in shock and disbelief.**_

_**"We may already be too late." Adam informed us**_

_**"Tommy, I think we should leave the vehicles here and go for the silent approach." Paul suggested**_

_**"Right, good call Paul." Tommy agreed**_

_**Tommy then looked around at Adam, Kimberly, and Kat.**_

_**"Okay take out your Morphers. It's time to kick it into action." Tommy told them**_

_**They all nodded in agreement.**_

_**"SHIFT INTO TURBO." Tommy yelled out**_

_**They all then moved their arms like a steering wheel and then placed their keys inside their Turbo Morphers and turned them activating them.**_

_**"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" Paul yelled out**_

_**"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yelled out**_

_**"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out**_

_**"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yelled out**_

_**"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yelled out**_

_**Suddenly, they were then transformed into their Turbo Ranger powers.**_

_**"Let's do it." Tommy told us**_

_**"Right." I agreed**_

_**"Right." Kimberly agreed too**_

_**Paul then look over myself once more as he still couldn't believe he was a Power Ranger.**_

_**"Whoa, all right." Paul muttered**_

_**He then sees the others running off.**_

_**"Hey, wait for me." Paul called out as he goes to catch up with them**_

_**The scene then changes to that of Divatox along with her crew, Jason, and the Liarians stopping in their tracks as they all begin hearing drum sounds in the distance.**_

"_When I thought my situation couldn't get any worse…" Jason began_

_**"I don't like the sound of that." Elgar stated**_

_**Suddenly, the Malikayas appear in front of them and begin to quickly surround and outnumber them.**_

"…_Seeing the island natives surround us meant something big was going to happen." Jason concluded_

_**"Come to think of it, I don't like the looks of it either." Elgar mentioned**_

_**Just then, the Malikayas brought forth Trini who was tied onto a stretcher which caused Jason to then quickly removed his hood.**_

_**'No.' Jason thought to himself**_

_**Trini happened to spot Jason just smiled in relief to see that he was still alive.**_

"_Though, while it wasn't under the best of circumstances, I was relieved to see that you were alright." Trini mentioned_

_**"Hey, the little Power Geek's back." Divatox stated**_

_**"So, you want a fight, huh?" Elgar questioned**_

_**"No, no, no. Wait, wait." Divatox called out motioning for him to step down**_

_**Elgar did so and just looked at her confused.**_

_**"Those are the Malikayas, guardians of Maligore." Divatox explained**_

_**She then motioned her hand at Elgar.**_

_**"Get the wizard. Bring him." Divatox instructed**_

_**Elgar just sighed as he realized that we wasn't able to fight anyone.**_

_**"Grr, Okay." Elgar stated**_

_**Elgar then turn towards the Piranhatron Warriors who were carrying Lerigot's cage.**_

_**"Release the wizard." Elgar ordered**_

_**The Piranhatron Warriors then opened up the cage Lerigot was trapped in as Lerigot just held out his hand.**_

_**"Would you hurry up?" Divatox questioned**_

_**Divatox then pulled him out of his cage and quickly removed the mind block from his head and hands it to the nearest Piranhatron Warrior.**_

_**"Here." Divatox stated**_

_**Divatox then hands Lerigot his wand.**_

_**"Do it, Wizard. Spin your magic." Divatox ordered**_

_**Lerigot looks at his family as Yara just shook her head no trying to tell him to not give in.**_

_**"Move it furball." Elgar stated kicking him in the back**_

_**Lerigot then stepped forward a few feet before he then raises the wand into the air as magic shoots out from it and strikes the ground which caused the Malikayas to quickly go to the ground. Lerigot's magic then heads for the temple door as it then reached it and covered it in magic which opened the door for them.**_

_**"Whoa, that little guy packs a punch." Elgar mentioned**_

_**"Give me that." Divatox demanded as she grabbed the wand from his hand**_

_**She just raises it into the air and smiles.**_

_**"The rush." Divatox stated**_

_**Divatox then happened to look over towards where the Malikayas were and sees that they were bowing down towards her.**_

_**"That's right, bow to me, you little peons." Divatox told them**_

_**She then kissed the Magic Wand.**_

_**"I love being queen." Divatox muttered**_

_**She then looked at everyone around her.**_

_**"All right, come on everybody. We've got a wedding to get to." Divatox told them**_

_**Elgar just pumped his fists into the air in excitement.**_

_**"Yeah." Elgar cheered**_

_**"Here comes the bride." Divatox cried up happily**_

_**She then walked by Lerigot.**_

_**"Move it shorty." Divatox demanded**_

_**"Keep going. Come on." Elgar ordered Lerigot**_

_**Lerigot slowly walks along as Rygog turned towards all the warriors behind him.**_

_**"Warriors bring the others." Rygog demanded**_

_**The scene then changed to where Divatox first walked into the temple and looked around in awe.**_

"_And things started getting more freaking once we had been taken into the temple." Trini added_

_**"I like it." Divatox stated**_

_**She then begins looking around the place.**_

_**"I love it, I love it." Divatox muttered**_

_**She then happens to spot a nearby table and grins even more.**_

_**"Oh, the steaming skulls perfect." Divatox added**_

_**Elgar then looked over towards where the group of Malikayas was carrying Trini.**_

_**"Put her down over there." Elgar instructed the Malikayas**_

_**The Malikayas put the stretcher Trini was tied to down. Elgar then walked over towards them.**_

_**"Come on." Elgar stated pulling the chains**_

_**Jason then nearly fell over when Elgar pulled the chains.**_

_**"Don't move." Elgar ordered**_

_**Jason just glared at him as Yara and Bethel were then brought in as well.**_

_**"Now, I think the Lava will have to go, but we'll do all our entertaining here." Divatox mentioned as she dragged Lerigot by the ear with her**_

_**She then looked at him to see that he was still not doing so well.**_

_**"Of course, you won't be around to see it." Divatox stated**_

_**She then pushes Lerigot down to the ground near Yara's cage and walked off.**_

_**"All right. It's time to feed my future husband." Divatox mentioned**_

_**Divatox then walked over towards the lava pit.**_

_**"Prepare the Humans first." Divatox ordered**_

_**A Piranhatron Warrior was helping a Malikaya in releasing Trini from the stretcher as they both force her to stand back up.**_

_**"On your feet." The Piranhatron Warrior ordered**_

_**Trini was able to release her left hand from the Malikaya's grasp but, wasn't able to free herself from the Piranhatron Warrior's grasp on her.**_

_**Divatox just stared down into the lava pit where Maligore is trapped in.**_

_**"He can have the Liarians for dessert." Divatox mentioned**_

_**Divatox then looked around the room.**_

_**"If anyone knows the reason why we two should not be joined in holy matrimony." Divatox announced**_

_**She then looked up with her hands in the air.**_

_**"SHUT UP!" Divatox yelled out**_

_**The Malikayas just backed away and hid in fear not wanting to upset Divatox anymore then she seemed to be.**_

_**The scene then changes to where Jason and Trini now chained up and hanging above the lava pit as Divatox stands below them looking into the lava pit.**_

"_And it only got weirder from there." Jason mentioned_

_**"Maligore, the great flame of destruction, it is I, Divatox, your one and only true soul mate. This moment has been long in coming." Divatox began**_

_**She then looked up wards and motioned her hands towards Jason and Trini who were struggling against the chains binding them to the ceiling and over the lava pit.**_

_**"And now I bring you two perfect specimens to seal our matrimonial pact. Awake and feed upon their purity." Divatox continued**_

_**She then looked back down into the lava pit.**_

_**"Come forth and let evil twist their souls." Divatox continued**_

_**She then raised her hands into the air holding Lerigot's Magic Wand in both hands as both Rygog and Elgar stand beside her.**_

_**"Be free again and join forces with me." Divatox concluded**_

_**"Yeah." Elgar cheered as Rygog just laughed evilly**_

_**Flames then just shoot out from the lava pit just barely missing Trini and Jason who continued to struggle.**_

_**The scene then changed to the Turbo Rangers having enter the Temple through a back entrance.**_

"_Thanks to Paul, we were able to find a way in and found the main temple room." Kat stated_

_**"All right, guys, this is it. You guys ready?" Tommy questioned**_

_**"Ready." The others confirmed**_

_**"Move out on my Command." Tommy instructed**_

_**They all nodded as they just looked back into the main chamber.**_

_**"Go." Tommy told them**_

_**They all then ran out into the middle of the chamber as everyone turned towards them as they turned off their Turbo Headlights.**_

_**"Hey, did we miss the party?" Tommy inquired**_

_**"Who invited you?" Divatox questioned**_

_**"We did." A voice called out**_

_**They all turned towards the voice to see that it was Jason and Trini tied up and hanging above the lava pit.**_

_**"Rangers, this is Divatox." Trini told the Rangers**_

_**Trini then turned towards Divatox.**_

_**"Divatox this is your worst nightmare." Trini informed her**_

_**"Hah!" Divatox laughed**_

_**Divatox then turned towards one of her henchmen.**_

_**"Lower them into the Volcano." Divatox ordered**_

_**Suddenly, Trini and Jason started to get lowered into the Volcano.**_

_**"I'll get the wheel." Paul told the others**_

_**They then started fighting the Piranhatron Warriors at the time the two former Rangers were being lowered in.**_

_**Several scenes then played of the Rangers fighting off Divatox's army as Jason and Trini continued to get lowered into the volcano but were unsuccessful in preventing Jason and Trini from being completely lowered into the lava pit.**_

"_While we tried our hardest in rescuing Jason and Trini…" Adam began_

_**"HELP, YOU GUYS!" Trini cried out**_

_**"Trini, no." Tommy called out**_

_**Divatox then turned towards the Turbo Rangers and grinned evilly.**_

"…_We failed in the end." Adam concluded_

_**"Too late, Rangers. Even now they are becoming his spawns of evil." Divatox informed them**_

_**"I love it when a plan comes together." Elgar cheered**_

_**Suddenly, there was an explosion as it caused the Piranhatron Warriors that were holding the Rangers back to let go as the Rangers just stare at the lava pit. Suddenly both Trini and Jason reappeared from two towers of fire.**_

"_But when we saw Trini and Jason emerge from the lava pit…" Kimberly began_

_**"Trini. Jason." Tommy called out**_

_**"That's a nice trick." Elgar stated**_

_**The Rangers looked at both Trini and Jason as they turned around as their eyes were glowing red. They then snap their handcuffs right off of their hands.**_

"…_We knew that the lava from within the pit had changed their personalities." Kimberly concluded_

_**"Oh no." Tommy muttered**_

_**"Maligore's children! Destroy those who would threaten the flames of unity." Divatox ordered**_

_**Just then, Jason and Trini jumped off of the edge of the lava pit and stood in front of the Rangers. Tommy quickly rushed over towards Trini as he placed his arms on her shoulders.**_

_**"Trini." Tommy called out**_

_**Trini quickly and easily threw Tommy aside as Paul quickly rushed over towards Jason and placed a hand on his shoulder.**_

_**"Stop." Paul demanded**_

_**Jason quickly grabbed Paul's hand and moved it away from his shoulder as he slowly bends it back down to his side. Paul tries to fight it, but his strength is just too strong. Jason then kicked his chest before throwing it up into the air and sending another kick to his chest which caused him to go flying backwards to the ground landing on his back. He then sees Kimberly rush over towards him.**_

_**"Jason, please stop this." Kimberly pleaded**_

_**Jason did a few rapid attacks striking her around her upper body before doing a jump kick to her chest sending her crashing backwards to the ground as well.**_

"_As well as gave them an unbelievable amount of strength." Adam added_

_**As Trini walked along, Adam quickly got in front of her.**_

_**"Trini." Adam called out**_

_**Trini went to kick Adam but he quickly dodges her attack by ducking as he quickly grabbed her shoulders and she grabbed his.**_

_**"Snap out of it." Adam pleaded**_

_**Trini then kneed him in the chest a few times before smacking him in the head causing him to let go as Kat quickly rushed over and grabbed Trini from behind and pulled her back with her. Tommy took down a few more Piranhatron Warriors trying to reach Trini again.**_

_**The scene then changed to Trini having Kat in a choke hold for a moment before tossing her aside as she then begins approaching Kimberly.**_

"_But that didn't stop us from trying to reach out to them." Kimberly mentioned_

_**"Trini, you've got to fight the evil." Kimberly told her**_

_**"Evil is like evil does." Trini stated**_

_**"Please, don't do this Trini." Kimberly pleaded with her best friend**_

_**Trini then grabbed Kimberly's arm and forced her forward as she holds her down while Kimberly struggles to break free from her grip.**_

_**Tommy seen this as he just finished taking down another Piranhatron Warrior.**_

_**"No." Tommy called out**_

_**He then fought through the Piranhatron Warriors to get to Kimberly and Trini.**_

_**"Leave her alone. Trini no." Tommy called out**_

_**Tommy rush over and grab Trini by the shoulder and forced her around to face him which also made her let go of Kimberly's arm.**_

_**"Trini don't." Tommy pleaded**_

_**Tommy then took off his helmet.**_

"_Especially Tommy." Kimberly added_

_**"No look at me Trini, look at me." Tommy instructed**_

_**Nearby, Jason had spotted Tommy trying to get through to Trini as he then slowly made his way towards them.**_

_**"It's me, it's me Tommy." Tommy told her**_

_**"Yes, we're your friends." Kimberly added**_

_**"Friends?" Trini inquired**_

_**Trini just laughed evilly.**_

_**"I don't have any friends." Trini stated**_

_**Suddenly, Jason grabbed Tommy's shoulder spun him around making Tommy drop his helmet as Jason lifted Tommy off the ground choking him.**_

_**"Wait." Tommy muttered**_

_**Jason then kicked Tommy to the ground.**_

_**"Oh yeah and sweetie pink is out." Trini mentioned**_

_**Trini then kicked Kimberly in the chest as she goes to the ground double over in pain as she sees Trini walk away.**_

_**The scene then changed to Lerigot and his wife Yara using their magic on Trini.**_

"_But thanks to the Liarians." Trini began_

_**The scene then switched to Jason who is surrounded by the same magical energy as Trini was.**_

"_We were able to regain control of ourselves." Jason concluded_

_**The scene then changed as giant flames begin shooting out of the lava pit.**_

"_But the worst part…" Paul began_

_**"Straighten up he's coming." Divatox ordered**_

_**There was suddenly another explosion.**_

_**"I don't think I like this one bit." Tommy mentioned**_

_**"Same here." Kat agreed**_

_**Another explosion sounded. Paul then looked towards the lava pit to see flames flying out of it with Divatox standing nearby.**_

_**"Guys, it's coming from the lava pit." Paul pointed out**_

_**Suddenly, The Rangers then see the island natives bow down towards the lava pit.**_

_**"COME TO ME, MALIGORE! UNITE OUR POWERS AS ONE!" Divatox shouted**_

_**Suddenly, everyone then sees a hand reach over the pit.**_

_**'I got a real bad feeling about this.' Paul thought to himself**_

_**Suddenly, The Rangers then see a lava like creature appear from the pit indicating that this is indeed in fact Maligore.**_

"…_Was when Maligore was fully resurrected." Paul finished_

_**"Whoa." Tommy muttered**_

_**Maligore then slowly exits out of the pit.**_

_**"Get ready to take this freak." Tommy told the others**_

_**The Rangers all happened to see the island natives scramble off trying to put distance between them and Maligore.**_

_**"He's back." Rygog informed Divatox**_

_**"She wants to marry him?" Kimberly questioned**_

_**Maligore then just stares at both the Rangers and Divatox.**_

_**"Are you sure about this?" Rygog questioned looking towards Divatox**_

_**Paul then quickly look over towards Tommy.**_

"_Seeing Maligore for the first time, I knew that we had to take it up a notch." Paul stated_

_**"I think it's time to break out the hardware." Paul suggested**_

_**"Good call, Paul. Let's go it." Tommy agreed**_

_**The Rangers all then pulled out their individual weapons. Tommy, with a sword, Adam with a giant cannon, Kat with two knuckle like weapons, Kimberly with a giant bow with two cannon holes on them, and Paul with two giant one hand blasters as Maligore walked up towards Divatox.**_

_**"Turbo Lightning Sword." Tommy called out**_

_**"Turbo Hand Blasters." Paul called out**_

_**"Turbo Star Chargers." Kat called out**_

_**"Turbo Thunder Cannon." Adam called out**_

_**"Turbo Wind Fire." Kimberly called out**_

_**The scene then switched to the Rangers aiming their weapons straight at Maligore.**_

_**"Fire." Tommy commanded**_

_**The Rangers then fired their weapons at Maligore but the blasts just bounced right off of him.**_

"_And when our weapons, didn't even put a dent in him…" Adam began_

_**"It's not working." Kimberly mentioned**_

_**We then stop firing as we back up a bit as Maligore slowly advances towards the Rangers.**_

_**"Whoa, what a hothead." Adam stated**_

_**Maligore continues to slowly advance towards the Rangers.**_

"…_We had to make a new plan in stopping him." Adam concluded_

_**"What's the plan Tommy?" Adam questioned**_

_**Adam then looked over towards him.**_

_**"Our blasts didn't even faze him." Adam pointed out**_

_**"We have to lead brimstone breath outside and call on the Zords." Tommy told them**_

_**"Alright, I was hoping you'd say that." Paul mentioned**_

_**The scene then changed to the Rangers driving away from the temple as Maligore follows behind them before growing thirty stories tall.**_

"_And when he grew into a massive giant lava creature…" Kat began_

_**"Well, looks like this is where the fun begins." Paul muttered**_

"…_We knew it was time to put our new Zords to the test." Kat finished_

_**"Let's see what this baby's got. Ready to bring them together." Tommy stated**_

_**"Wind Chaser ready." Kimberly confirmed**_

_**"Ready." Adam confirmed**_

_**"Ready." Kat confirmed**_

_**"Ready." Paul confirmed**_

_**"Do it." Tommy ordered**_

_**The Rangers then shift down on the transformation lever.**_

_**"Turbo Megazord morph sequence is online." Tommy confirmed**_

_**Suddenly, the five Turbo Zords grew to their Megazord size.**_

_**"Powering up the Turbo Shield Armor now. Desert Thunder's ready to rock." Adam stated**_

_**"Dune Star's right there with you." Kat stated**_

_**"This is Awesome. Mountain Blaster here, let's do this guys." Paul told them**_

_**Just then, Tommy and Paul drove up to Kat, Adam, and Kimberly.**_

_**"Initiate Docking sequence now." Kimberly called out**_

_**Just then, Wind Chaser split apart and transformed into the arms then combined with Mountain Blaster back attaching themselves to the back wheels**_

_**"Mountain Blaster's lined up and coming in." Paul called out**_

_**Just then, Desert Thunder and Dune Star became the feet and combined with Mountain Blaster.**_

_**"Red Lightning coming in for final docking sequence." Tommy called out**_

_**Red Lightning then combined with Mountain Blaster. Just then the jets underneath Red Lightning pushed the Megazord up onto its feet then the head showed up and the Turbo Megazord Powered up.**_

_**"Megazord Turbo Charge." All five Turbo Rangers called out together**_

_**Several scenes then play out of the Rangers fighting Maligore in the Turbo Megazord with either side not giving up until Maligore started shooting at the Rangers causing the Turbo Megazord to stagger backwards.**_

"_But when things started to really heat up…" Adam began_

_**"Time to bring out the heavy artillery." Tommy mentioned as he pushed a button in front of him.**_

_**Suddenly, We the Turbo Megazord Saber and Turbo Shield appeared in its hands.**_

"…_We knew it was time to end it." Adam concluded_

_**"Ready to fly?" Tommy questioned**_

_**"Ready." Kimberly confirmed**_

_**"All right. Engage Mega Turbo jets now." Tommy commanded**_

_**Just then the Turbo Megazord started to hover in midair.**_

_**"Turbo jets full power." The Rangers called out together**_

_**Just then, the Turbo Megazord flew in towards Maligore.**_

_**"Later, flame face." Tommy stated**_

_**The Turbo Megazord struck Maligore and then Maligore fell off the edge of the Island and into the sea and exploded.**_

_**"Yes." Tommy cheered**_

_**"We did it oh man that was awesome." Paul mentioned**_

_**"Yes." Adam agreed as we give each other high fives**_

_**The scene then changed to when the Rangers found out that a new Ranger was joining the team.**_

"_Though, the biggest thing out of all of this…" Paul began_

_**"Rangers, it is unfortunate that Rocky got injured but you will need a new Blue Ranger." Zordon stated**_

_**They all just looked at one another kind of half upset, but yet understanding as to why Zordon is choosing a new Blue Ranger to take Rocky's place on the team before looking back up towards him.**_

_**"Who do you have in mind Zordon?" Kat questioned**_

_**"That would be me." A voice called out as the door opened**_

_**All five turned around to see Paul standing there.**_

"…_Was when I was chosen to become the next Blue Ranger." Paul concluded_

_**"Rangers, I would like you to meet the new Blue Ranger Paul Golupski. Paul these are the other Rangers, Tommy the Red Ranger, Adam the Green Ranger, Katherine the Pink Ranger, Tanya the Yellow Ranger and Kimberly the former Pink Ranger as well as the Earth's first Pink Ranger." Zordon stated introducing everybody.**_

_**"It's nice to meet you Paul." Kimberly greeted**_

_**"Same here." Paul stated**_

_**END FLASHBACKS**_

_Paul's POV_

After finishing telling the story, we all had then approach a picnic table.

"Wow that's incredible." Rocky stated

We all then sat down.

"But, what happened to Divatox?" Rocky questioned

"I don't know I guess she went back to wherever she came from." Adam mentioned

"Great." Rocky stated

"I still can't believe you don't want your powers back, Rocky. It's so cool being a Ranger." I mentioned

"Yeah but, I got a lot of stuff to do with my karate school and I don't know, but I think the power's in good hands." Rocky mentioned putting an arm around me

"Right Rock, but remember, you'll always be a Power Ranger in spirit." Adam reminded him

"Hmm, that's nice." Rocky muttered

Suddenly, our Communicators goes off. We all looked around to make sure the close was clear before Adam reaches for his Communicator.

"This is Adam." Adam said into his communicator

"_Rangers come to the Power Chamber, Zordon needs you right away. Heh-eh_." Alpha said through the Communicator

Adam frowns a little and Kimberly smiles.

"Was he laughing?" Kimberly questioned

"I think we'd better get over there and see what's going on." Kat mentioned

"All right." Adam stated

We all stand and turn to Rocky, Tanya, Jason, and Trini.

"See ya guys at the Youth Center." Rocky told us

"See you soon." Kat stated

"See you later." Tanya called out

"We'll be back later guys." Kimberly promised

"All right." Jason stated

"Thanks for everything, Rocky." I thanked

"Good luck." Rocky told us

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub**_

Divatox is inspecting some kind of device Porto made as Porto comes over to her.

"It's ready, Captain." Porto confirmed

Divatox looks amused.

"All right, you walking marshmallow, what have you got?" Divatox inquired

"As we discussed, when activated, the detonator will achieve maximum implosive power, in sixty minutes." Porto explained

"But will it be enough to destroy the Earth's energy facility?" Rygog questioned

"Oh yes, and then some." Porto mentioned

"The blackout will shut down the entire city." Divatox stated

They all then begin laughing evilly.

_**Meanwhile inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha was wearing a pink chef's outfit and carrying a cake topped with Power Rangers figures.

"And I made it all by myself." Alpha revealed proudly

"It's beautiful Alpha." Kimberly mentioned

"Awe." Alpha awed

"What's the occasion?" I inquired

"Just wanted to show you guys how much you mean to us. As well you guys going into your senior year of college, along with celebrating Paul's beginning as a Power Ranger." Alpha stated

"**Rangers, I have been proud of you for different things but not as proud as I am at this moment**." Zordon told us

"Ayi yi yi Rangers I am so happy I could cry." Alpha cried out

"Don't worry Alpha it will be okay." I assured putting my arm around him

"Alright we better head on back and meet Rocky, Tanya, Jason and Trini at the Youth Center." Adam stated

"You coming Paul?" Kat inquired

"I will meet you guys there a bit later, I promised Alpha I help him with the final adjustments with the Turbo Megazord." I told them

"That's right Paul." Alpha agreed

"Don't be too late okay Paul." Kimberly told me

"I won't sis." I promised

The others then teleported out. I then look at the cake Alpha made and I go to poke my finger in the cake to have a taste but Alpha bats it away.

"Uh-uh-uh! Now, you listen here young man no tasting." Alpha told me

He then pointed a finger at me.

"Got it?" Alpha questioned

I just laughed and shake my head.

"**Paul how's it going staying with Kimberly**?" Zordon inquired

"Well, it's going good she's wonderful she is kind, caring, understanding, and a loving person." I mentioned

_**Meanwhile at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

Bulk and Skull arrived at the Angel Grove Energy Center for their assignment, but neither of them looked too happy about it.

"Oh yeah, Bulkie, this is a whole lot more exciting than doing parking tickets." Skull stated

"I sure hope we can handle all this action." Bulk mentioned

Skull just sticks his tongue out as the two of them then wander off. Suddenly, both Elgar and Porto appeared as Elgar holds the detonator in his hand with Porto holding another device of some kind.

"Now remember, Elgar, you must place the detonator in the exact center of the power plant's infrastructure in order to cause the maximum damage." Porto reminded him

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, come on." Elgar stated

He starts walking away.

"And one more thing." Porto called out

Elgar stops and turns back around as Porto holds out the device.

"Take this Changer Laser in case anyone gives you any trouble." Porto mentioned

"Why, thank you, good idea." Elgar says sarcastically.

He snatches the device from Porto as he just taps Porto on the head and walks away.

"Hmph. Yeah, I won't need it though." Elgar muttered

"One of these days I'm gonna…." Porto complained before he disappeared

Walking along, Elgar stumbles upon Bulk and Skull and grins.

"Hey fellas. I got a little proposition for ya." Elgar informed them

Bulk and Skull turned around and got frighten looks on their faces at seeing another monster.

"Oh hey, it's you two losers, you both looking good." Elgar commented

"Don't worry Skull, stay calm. I have a plan." Bulk mentioned

"Okay, here it is, either you step aside…" Elgar began

He then points the changer laser right at them.

"…Or I blast ya." Elgar concluded

They both tense up at seeing a weird alien device pointed right at them.

"M-me?" Bulk questioned

Bulk starts pointing frantically at Skull.

"Yeah, yeah him." Skull mentioned pointing to him and laughing in fear.

Bulk moves Skull's finger so it points back at him, and after a moment Skull realizes.

"NO! HIM!" Skull yells as he repoints his finger towards Elgar

"Oh brother . . ." Elgar muttered

Bulk suddenly gets an idea.

"Hey, remember the last class we took at the Academy?" Bulk wondered

Skull just smiled remembering said class.

"Yeah." Skull muttered

They then both pump their fists into the air

"LET'S DO IT!" They shout together

"This ought to be good." Elgar muttered

Bulk and Skull then whip out their police batons and perform a series of maneuvers as Elgar just watches. They point their Police Batons out in front of them and wave them around in a circle before turning around and lifting up their legs and whacking the back of their shoes before turning around and finish in a defensive stance, batons ready to strike.

"Now what do you say?" Bulk questioned

"Yeah." Skull agreed

The two then laughed

"I say, you lose." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then aims the Changer Laser at the two of them and fires it as a blue lightning energy beam zaps the both of them.

"Hahahahaha!" Elgar laughed evilly

Suddenly, Bulk and Skull were both transformed into chimpanzees as Elgar stops zapping them.

"Whoa." Elgar muttered

Elgar then looked at the Changer Laser.

"This thing's kinda cool." Elgar mentioned

He then turned towards Bulk and Skull who are now chimpanzees just standing there and waves at them.

"See ya." Elgar told them

Elgar laughs and then walks away. A bit later, Elgar had finally reached the center of the plant.

"Okay now here we go." Elgar mentioned as he puts down the Changer Laser

He then places the detonator between two small enclosed pipes.

"Perfect." Elgar stated

Elgar then stretched out the antenna and pushes a few buttons on the top of it before flipping the red switch.

"Contact." Elgar called out

The timer starts to count down from the sixty minute mark.

"Well, that does it. Sixty minutes and it's the beginning of the end. Yes." Elgar cheered

Elgar then begins looking around.

"Now, uh, how do I get out of here?" Elgar wondered

He then picks up the Changer Laser. And then wanders off as the timer continues to count down.

_**Meanwhile back with Bulk and Skull**_

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

Still confused by what had happen to them Bulk looked over towards Skull.

"So, are we still alive or what Skull?" Bulk questioned

"Think so." Skull stated

Skull then looked towards Bulk.

"No offense Bulkie, but you look pretty funny." Skull mentioned

"Uh-huh, you should see yourself there, pally." Bulk stated laughing

Skull then looked over himself once more

"That alien's ray gun must have done this to us." Skull suggested

Suddenly, something dawned on Bulk.

"Oh, the alien. We gotta call for backup." Bulk stated

Bulk then walks over towards his old clothes which is now way too big for him in his current state and he picks up his radio.

"Testing." Bulk called out pushing the button

Bulk then blows into it.

"Mayday, mayday." Bulk called out into the radio

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Angel Grove**_

Two officers sitting in their patrol car. They hear nothing but chimp cries coming from over the radio.

"Hey Bob, what do you make of this?" One of them questioned

"Just some kids messing around." Bob mentioned

Bob then turned towards his partner.

"Turn that thing off. Nothing ever happens on this shift anyway." Bob told him

The other nods and turns it off.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Just after having finished with the final adjustments to the Turbo Megazord, we then start hearing weird chimp like sounds ringing out throughout the Power Chamber.

"What's that sound? And where's it coming from?" I questioned

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi! The transmission appears to be coming from the Angel Grove Energy Center." Alpha cried out

Alpha then looked over towards me.

"I've never seen anything like it." Alpha admitted

"Zordon, I can go check it out on my way to the Youth Center." I mentioned

"**Very well Paul, but be careful**." Zordon told me

"Right Zordon." I stated

I then teleport out of the Power Chamber.

_Normal POV_

After Paul teleported out of the Power Chamber, Alpha then turned back towards the main console and began pushing a few buttons.

"Oh, Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi, yi!" Alpha cried out

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I then arrive at the Angel Grove Energy Center as I then looking around. I then see two chimps wandering into the area, one riding on the other's back, catching my attention.

"Huh?" I questioned

I then approach them as the they then stop in front of me.

"What are these two monkeys doing out here by themselves?" I wondered

I looked around for a moment before looking back down towards them.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" I inquired

"Hmm, maybe I should've turned left back there." a voice mentioned

Hearing a strange but familiar voice, I quickly turned around towards where the voice was coming from to see that it was Elgar.

"Elgar, I thought the monkeys were trying to tell me something." I muttered

I then turn back towards the two chimps.

"Come on." I told them

I then grab their arms and guide them over behind a wall and out of sight of Elgar.

"Or maybe it was right." Elgar mentioned

"You two monkeys stay right here." I whispered to them

I then turned back around and looked over towards where Elgar was just looking around completely lost.

'So much for the thought of Divatox going back to where she came from.' I thought to myself

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Did you hear that Bulkie, he called us monkeys." Skull stated

_Paul's POV_

"Man, you can never find a gas station when you really need one." Elgar stated

The chimps then started making some noise as I quickly turned back towards them.

"Shh quit." I whispered to them

I then turned back around to continue spying on Elgar.

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"That explains why I have been dying to eat a bunch of bananas." Bulk stated

"You got any? I mean shouldn't we be worried about this?" Skull wondered

"The only thing we need to worry about is not finding any bananas." Bulk stated

_Paul's POV_

The monkeys begin making more noise again as I quickly turned back towards them.

"Shh." I whispered again

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Let's go to Ernie's." Bulk suggested

"Right behind ya Bulkie." Skull agreed

The two then rush off.

_Paul's POV_

As I turn away from spying on Elgar, I happen to see the two chimps running away.

"Hey, come back here." I called out

I then quickly follow behind them.

"Who's there?" Elgar questioned

He then turns around and notices me.

"Huh?" Elgar wondered

"Uh oh." I muttered

"Ah ha!" Elgar laughed evilly

He then produced a sword that was made entirely out of playing cards.

"Time for the cards to cut you." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then wag his finger at me.

"Come here." Elgar demanded as he began walking forward

"Hey Elgar remember me?" I questioned

I then begin walking towards him.

"Yeah didn't you used to be bigger?" Elgar inquired

I then walk forward.

"I can still take care of myself." I informed him

"We'll see about that." Elgar stated

I then dodge behind Elgar and I then kick him three times then two more from the front. But Elgar quickly recovers. Elgar then falls back against a post then swings his sword at me but I quickly move my arms in front of me as a shield to block his attack.

"Why you little pipsqueak." Elgar mentioned

He then forced my back up against a pillar.

"What do you think you're doing?" Elgar questioned

"This." I stated

I then kick him away as he stagger backwards a bit as I then quickly get into a defensive stance.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the sixth chapter for this story. Alright, hope you all enjoyed this one. I'll get the next one out as soon as I can. And more changes that are happening will be shown in the next update. So until next time please R&R.**_


	7. Shift Into Turbo Pt 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. Sorry for the long wait, just haven't had a lot of energy lately. Now, a few things I want to touch base with everyone. I have thought on this for a good while and I have decided to put my stories including this one after I post chapter eight on an indefinite hiatus until I can write out the remaining chapters in full. I am switching it this way as so I can freely work on my stories without worrying in screwing up the plot or if an idea comes to me midway that requires me to change something in the earlier chapters. I promise that updates will begin again for them, it is just that I want to ensure that my stories are done right from here on so that's why I am going to go this route. A route that I am actually recommending to all my readers out there that are planning on writing their own stories or do write their own stories. Also, in the chapter, towards the end, you'll get a few more hints at the more changes I am making to Turbo for this story so pay attention to that and you may be able to figure it out before I post part three. Anyway, just read the Author's Note at the end of the chapter. Now without further ado here is chapter seven for your reading pleasure. **_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Seven: Shift Into Turbo Pt. 2**

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

After staring down at Elgar for a good few moments, I charge in at him. He goes to swing his sword at me, but I quickly grab his arm and twist it around causing him to go flying to the ground and rolling off a few feet before he stands back up holding his chest.

"Good one." Elgar commented

"You give up, Elgar?" I questioned

"Me, give up?" Elgar questioned

Elgar then points his sword right at me.

"Get real." Elgar stated

Elgar then looked up into the air.

"Piranhatrons." Elgar called out

'Piranhatrons? Is he mean those Piranhatron Warriors lackeys from the other day?' I thought to myself

Suddenly, I heard a splashing sound and turned around to see that it was a group of Piranha like creatures that greatly resemble the Piranhatron Warriors.

"Huh?" I wondered

Taking a good look at them, I see that while they are most defiantly the same freaks from before, they look a lot more different then when I last saw them.

'Strange, they look more like fish creatures now.' I thought to myself

I suddenly see more of the Piranhatrons appear around me as I then turned back towards Elgar.

"You want to get serious, huh, Elgar?" I questioned

"You bet. Hahahaha!" Elgar confirmed laughing evilly as the Piranhatrons stand behind him

_**Meanwhile inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After having met up with Rocky, Tanya, Trini, and Jason at the Youth Center about close to an hour ago, I had begun to wonder where Paul is at as I glance at the wall clock for what seemed like the hundredth time.

"Guys, I'm getting kind of worried about Paul, he should have been here by now." I mentioned

"Yeah same here." Adam agreed

"It could be nothing guys, he could just still be at the Power Chamber and just lost track of the time." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah." I muttered

"Don't worry Kim, if Paul was in trouble, he would contact us right away." Kat assured

Jason, Trini, and Rocky nod their heads in agreement at this.

"I know but that what's worries me the most for some reason." I mentioned

'I don't know if it is a this whole sister instinct or a mother's instinct but, I can't help but worry about him right now.' I thought to myself

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I just took in my current surroundings and see that things just got a lot more complicated now that there are about two dozen Piranhatrons in the area.

'This will probably be a good a time as any to Morph.' I thought to myself

"This ought to be good." Elgar mentioned

Elgar then waved his hand at me.

"Come on." Elgar challenged

'He asked for it.' I thought to myself

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yelled out

My Turbo Morpher then materialized on my wrist as I then begin moving my arms like a steering wheel and then placed my Turbo Key inside my Turbo Morpher turning the key and activating the Morpher.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" I yelled out

Once Morphed, I quickly turn around and jump at the group of Piranhatrons standing behind me as three of them jump backwards away from me as I turned around to see one coming at me as he throws a punch at me at as I then block his attacks before seeing an opening and sending a few strong punches to its gut causing it to stagger back a bit as I then quickly spin around doing a spinning kick kicking the Piranhatron behind me in the chest causing it go falling backwards and crashing into two more Piranhatrons that are standing in front of him as they all fall down. I quickly turn around and quickly step back a few feet to avoid getting kicked as I then grab the railings on either side of me as I jump up and kicked it with both legs causing it to go flying to the ground.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I look at the clock again getting more worried about Paul.

"Guys this isn't like Paul, he should have been here by now." I mentioned

Adam then stands up.

"I'll go and contact Zordon and see what's going on I'll be right back." Adam informed us

"Thanks Adam, I do really appreciate it." I thanked him

Adam smiled as he pats my shoulder before walking off.

_Normal POV_

As Adam enters the deserted hallway, he quickly looks around to make sure the close was clear before reaching for his Communicator up.

"Zordon, it's Adam. Kimberly and I are a little worried about Paul, is he still there?" Adam asked into the Communicator

"_He went to the Angel Grove Energy Facility to check into a strange signal we were receiving. He was given specific instructions to call if there was any problem_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Adam just got a look of confusion from hearing this.

'What if Paul did find trouble but hasn't contacted anyone yet?' Adam thought to himself

Adam looked back at the table where Kimberly and the others were sitting and thought more about it.

'Or what if he thinks he could handle what is going on at the Energy Center and doesn't even think to call us?' Adam thought to himself

_**Meanwhile back at the Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

I shove past a Piranhatron before grabbing the nearby railing do a backwards kick at a nearby Piranhatron causing it to go crashing to the ground. Another Piranhatron goes to punch me, but I quickly grab its arm and twist it back as I did another backwards kick, kicking an incoming Piranhatron to the ground before turning back to the Piranhatron I am holding and push him back several feet before letting go of its arm and punching its chest a few times, causing it to go the ground as I quickly turned around and block a punch from another Piranhatron and shoving it aside before turning around and send a few quick punches to another Piranhatron right in the center of its chest before waking it in the back with my right hand causing it to go flying over the railing and to the ground a several feet below us.

"Man, I really hate sea food." I muttered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Adam returns to our table.

"Hey guys, I have a bad feeling about this we got to hurry." Adam stated

"I knew it." I stated as I quickly stood up

"Tanya, you, Trini, Jason, and Rocky stay here just in case if Paul shows up." Adam told them

"Right be careful guys." Tanya says

"Yeah good luck." Rocky stated

"Good luck guys." Trini and Jason told us at the same time

We all then run outside.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Divatox had begun spying on the other Rangers through the periscope.

"Oh yes, how precious." Divatox stated

She sees Adam, Kimberly, and Kat running out of the Youth Center and into the parking lot.

"Look at the children run. Mmm." Divatox mentioned

"Lucky for Elgar it's not a battle of the wits. Hahahahaha!" Rygog mentioned laughing evilly

"Silence." Divatox orders

Rygog does so, not wanting to upset her.

"The Rangers will undoubtedly come to his aid." Divatox muttered

She then turned back towards Rygog.

"We must make sure that they don't get there too quickly. Hahahaha!" Divatox mentioned laughing evilly

"Yes, my queen." Rygog agreed

_**Meanwhile outside the Youth Center**_

Adam, Kat, and I quickly had rushed out of the Youth Center and reached the parking lot. We quickly looked around to make sure the close was clear as the three of us then reached for our Communicators. But, before we could teleport to the Angel Grove Energy Center, we suddenly see not only Divatox but a group of piranha like creatures that resemble the Piranhatron Warriors we fought off a few days ago.

'Are these them? Or are they different ones?' I thought to myself

"Hello Rangers, going to help your Blue friend I see." Divatox greeted

"Divatox, what you do to my brother?" I questioned

"Your brother?" Divatox questioned looking at me confused

Suddenly, something dawned on her.

"Oh, so that littlest Ranger is your baby brother huh?" Divatox wondered

Divatox then crossed her arms over her chest.

"Don't worry, I haven't harmed him." Divatox assured me

She then uncrossed her arms and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well not unless I have anything to say about it at least." Divatox stated

She then turns to her troops.

"Piranhatrons." Divatox called out

She then turned back towards us and pointed her finger right at us.

"Attack them." Divatox ordered

We quickly get into our fighting stances just as the Piranhatrons charge towards us. The three of us split up as we begin fighting off the Piranhatrons.

"Hahahahahaha!" Divatox laughed evilly

I quickly grab a Piranhaton's arm and twist it around sending it to the ground as I quickly did a backflip over another Piranhatron and quickly kicked it in its back sending it crashing into another Piranhatron sending them both crashing to the ground.

_**With Kat**_

Kat grabs a Piranhatron by its shoulders and slams her foot against its chest before grabbing its arm and twisted it causing it to go crashing to the ground, Kat then sees another one coming at her as she then did a spinning heel kick right in its chest causing it to go flying off as it crashes against one of the parked vehicles and falls face first into the ground.

_**Back with Kimberly**_

As two Piranhatrons attempt to strike me, I quickly grab hold of their arms.

"Haven't you heard it isn't nice to hit a lady?" I inquired

I then push them both into each other as their heads collide with one another as I then did a spinning kick to their sides causing them both to crash onto the ground.

_**With Adam**_

Adam quickly blocks an attack from one Piranhatron before he quickly turned around and saw another one coming as he quickly blocked its attack before throwing a strong punch to its chest sending it crashing to the ground. He then quickly spins around slams his elbow into the other Piranhatron sending it to the ground as well. He then sees another Piranhatron coming at him but before it could land a punch, Adam quickly goes down and preforms a low kick knocking its legs out from underneath it sending it crashing to the ground. Adam quickly gets up and spins off to the side to avoid being kicked by a fourth Piranhatron.

_**Back with Kat**_

Kat grabs a Piranhatron's left arm and holds it as she wacked its gut with her knee before releasing the arm and lands a kick to its side, causing it to fall to the ground. She then sees a second Piranhatron rushing in towards her, so she quickly ducks to avoid its attack and when she stood up, she sees another one coming at her as she quickly blocks it punch and pushed it off to the side causing it to crash into a nearby car. Kat then turns back around and sends a kick at an approaching Piranhatron striking it in its chest sending it crashing to the ground.

_**Back with Kimberly**_

As a Piranhatron attempts to kick me, I quickly block the kick with my arm. I then kicked the Piranhatron's arm batting it away as I then quickly preform a second kick which connects with its chest sending it crashing to the ground. I quickly spun around and with the same foot, send another strong kick at another Piranhatron's chest sending it flying off and crashing to the ground several feet away.

_**Back with Adam**_

A Piranhatron spins around and kicks at Adam, but Adam quickly grabs its foot and kicks up at its chest causing it to stagger back a few feet. Adam then turned around and quickly preforms a tornado kick striking another Piranhatron in the chest, causing it to crashing against the side of a van. He then turns around and sees that the Piranhatron from earlier recovered from Adam's kick as it goes to punch him, but Adam quickly blocks its left hand, but didn't have enough time to react to its second punch as the Piranhatron used his right arm and grabs hold of his shirt holding it in a tight grip as Adam quickly grabs its arm and tries to force it into letting him go.

_Kimberly's POV_

After Kat and I regrouped, we then see Adam turn towards us as he struggles against a Piranhatron's grip on him.

"You guys, go." Adam instructed

"Are you sure?" I questioned

"Yeah, hurry." Adam stated

Adam quickly breaks free and does a tornado kick striking both Piranhatrons sending them both crashing to the ground. He enters battle stance, anticipating further assault as Kat and I then looked at each other and nodded.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" I yelled out

Our Turbo Morphers then materialized on our wrists as we then begin moving our arms like a steering wheel and then placed our Turbo Keys inside our Turbo Morphers turning the key and activating the Morphers.

"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out

"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" I yelled out

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

_Paul's POV_

As I twist a Piranhatron's arm and let go of it sending it crashing to the ground and throwing an elbow into its gut, I then see Kimberly and Kat now Morphed arrive and start fighting the Piranhatrons alongside me.

"Paul, we're here." Kimberly called out

After kicking a Piranhatron in the chest, she then rushed over towards me.

"Are you okay?" Kimberly wondered

"Yeah and it sure took you two long enough." I mentioned

I then throw a punch upwards striking a Piranhatron in the face sending it crashing to the ground while it held its face where my fist had struck.

"What, were you two at a mall or something?" I questioned

"Funny Paul." Kimberly muttered

We then see Kat go down and spun her leg around kicked a Piranhatron's leg out from under it as she then turned towards us.

"Let's take down these fish freaks." Kat mentioned

Kimberly and I nodded in agreement as all three of us then begin fighting the Piranhatrons once more. I then quickly notice Elgar coming at Kimberly and I as I quickly grab her arm and pull her aside just as his sword misses her.

"Don't forget that you have to tangle with me as well." Elgar stated

"Like we could forget that ugly face." Kimberly mentioned

Elgar just smiled and bowed down to us.

"Why thank you for the compliment." Elgar commented

Elgar then scratched his head with a more confused look on his face.

"I think." Elgar stated

"This guy makes Rito look like a genius." Kimberly commented

"Isn't that the bone monster freak that is also Rita Repulsa's brother?" I wondered

"Yeah, that's the one." Kimberly confirmed

I just nodded as we both kicked Elgar in the chest sending him staggering back a few feet as the two of us then went back to fighting off some Piranhatrons.

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center's parking lot**_

Adam suddenly gets kicked by a Piranhatron sending him crashing to the ground as he lands right in front of Divatox.

"On your feet." Divatox ordered

Divatox then lifted him up onto his feet as Adam struggled to break her grip on him.

"You're not done yet." Divatox told him

Divatox then shoves him back into a Piranhatron and another kicks him, causing him to go to the ground as he lands on his knees.

"Hahahaha!" Divatox laughed evilly

'Time to get serious here.' Adam thought to himself

Adam then stood up.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Adam yelled out

Adam's Turbo Morpher then materialized on his wrist as he then begins moving his arms like a steering wheel and then placed his Turbo Key inside his Turbo Morpher turning the key and activating the Morpher.

"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yelled out

Once morphed, he quickly jumps up into the air and extends his right foot out and kicks a Piranhatron in the chest, sending it flying backwards and crashing onto the ground. Adam quickly sees another Piranhatron coming right at him as he quickly ducks to avoid the incoming attack as he quickly went and threw a punch at another one sending it to the ground. He then does a backwards kick striking another Piranhatron in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as he then quickly blocks another Piranhatron's punch before performing a quick double punch in its chest before performing an uppercut striking its chin causing it to go flying up a few feet before crashing to the ground as he then quickly rushes off to deal with the other Piranhatrons in the area.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha has been watching this fight with concern. The monitor shows that Adam being held by two Piranhatrons.

"Ayi yi yi, Zordon! Adam's in big trouble. He needs some help immediately. Ohhh." Alpha cried out

"**We must contact Tommy** **at once**." Zordon instructed

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Racetrack**_

After finishing his last lap, Tommy then pulls the car over at the end of the track as Jeff and Jack approach him. Jeff then takes down the safety net on the driver's side window as Tommy just smiles as he lifts up the steering wheel.

"All right. You shaved another second off, Tommy, great job." Jeff commented

Tommy just smiled some more as he took off his helmet and puts it aside.

"Thanks." Tommy thanked

"Okay, take a break, we're gonna try tweaking the front end." Jeff informed him

"Okay." Tommy stated

Jeff and Jack leaves and Tommy gets out of the car and sits on the door. As he is about to take off his gloves, his Communicator goes off. Tommy quickly takes off his glove on his right hand and quickly looks around, making sure the close was clear before reaching for his Communicator.

"This is Tommy, come in." Tommy said into the Communicator

"_Tommy, I am sorry to call you, but Adam is in trouble just outside of the Angel Grove Youth Center_." Zordon said through the Communicator

"I'm on it." Tommy said into the Communicator

Tommy then fully jumps out of the car and takes off his other glove as he tosses both of them into the car. He then quickly rushes over towards a secluded area of the track. He then takes one more quick look around making sure the close was clear for him to Morph.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yelled out

Tommy's Turbo Morpher then materialized on his wrist as he then begins moving his arms like a steering wheel and then placed his Turbo Key inside his Turbo Morpher turning the key and activating the Morpher.

"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yelled out

_**Meanwhile back at the Youth Center Parking Lot**_

A Piranhatron quickly punches Adam causing him to spin around before grabbing hold of a nearby truck to keep him upright. As leans his body against it and holds his shoulder, he then sees a red blur racing towards him from behind the Piranhatrons.

"Huh?" Adam wondered

Suddenly, the red blur zooms around striking down all the Piranhatrons in front of Adam in a quick fashion. The red blur suddenly stops moving as Adam quickly realizes that it is Tommy Morphed.

"I heard you could use a hand." Tommy mentioned

Tommy then rushed over towards Adam who fully stands back up as Tommy puts a hand on Adam's shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Tommy inquired

"Yeah thanks." Adam thanked

"Then, let's finish these fish heads." Tommy stated

"Right." Adam agreed

They then run forward and began fighting the Piranhatrons.

"Ha! Get them, get them. Get those Power Rangers, finish them off." Divatox ordered

_**With Adam**_

Adam kicks a Piranhatron in its chest knocking it down to the ground as he quickly turned towards another Piranhatron and begun fighting it.

_**With Tommy**_

Tommy quickly grabs a Piranhatron's arm and twists it aside and upwards as he ducks under it to avoid an incoming attack from another Piranhatron. He quickly strikes the Piranhatron that just tried to attack him by kicking it in the back sending it crashing down face first to the ground as he then did a backwards kick striking the Piranhaton he was holding in the back sending it flying off a few feet before it too crashed onto the ground. He then jumped in the air and did a tornado kick striking another Piranhatron in its shoulder sending it flying off and crashing onto the ground near the two Piranhatrons that he had just taken down moments ago.

_**Back with Adam**_

Adam blocks a few punches from a Piranhatron before grabbing its arm and throws it into the air as it crashes down onto a nearby slope. Adam quickly rushes over towards Tommy to help him deal with the remaining Piranhatrons but they all quickly turned around and rushed back towards Divatox.

"Well, we'd love to stay and finish this." Tommy stated

"Yeah, but we've got to help our friends." Adam mentioned

Divatox approaches them with a pissed off look on her face as she just angrily shoves the Piranhatrons aside as she just glares at them.

"Go ahead, boys. Help your friends at the power plant." Divatox snared

She then got a wicked grin on her face.

"If it's still there that is. Hahahahaha!" Divatox mentioned laughing evilly

Suddenly, Divatox along with her army of Piranhatrons disappeared.

"Man." Tommy muttered

Adam places his hand on Tommy's shoulder.

"Thanks, Tommy. You made it just in time." Adam thanked

Tommy then turned back towards Adam.

"Let's just hope we're in time for the others." Adam mentioned

"Yeah I agree." Tommy agreed

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

As I kicked a Piranhatron to the ground, I notice Elgar quickly coming at me with his sword in the air as he brings it down towards me, but I quickly block it by grabbing it with both arms and twist it around in both directions before doing a spinning kick sending him stagger back a few feet. I then looked up wards and see both Tommy and Adam Morphed teleport down now fighting a group of Piranhatrons on some nearby balconies.

"Yes, Tommy and Adam made it." I cheered

_**With Kat**_

Kat was fighting two Piranhatrons on top of a crate. As she grabbed is outstretched arm, she quickly twisted it around before driving her knee into its chest before shoving the Piranhatron off the crate as it goes flying off a few feet before crashing hard onto the ground.

"Hope you enjoyed your flight." Kat called out waving down to it

_**With Kimberly**_

_Kimberly's POV_

I take on a few Piranhatrons on my own as I did a backflip in the air to avoid being hit by both of them as I then spun around on my heel with my left foot sticking out as I strike both of them sending them both crashing to the grounds.

"Take that tuna heads." I stated

_**With Tommy**_

Tommy quickly blocks several punches thrown by a Piranhatron before he spotted an opening and punches its chest a few times before cross chopping its neck sending it crashing to the ground. Tommy then spots a small group of Piranhatrons nearby and quickly rushes over to deal with them.

_**With Adam**_

A Piranhatron quickly swings its arm at Adam, but he quickly grabs it and tries to hit its throat but the Piranhatron prevents him from getting a blow in as the Piranhatron manages to grabs hold of his throat and tries to choke him as Adam is forced to lean against the nearby railing. Adam quickly struck its gut with his knee regaining advantage as he quickly twists its arm around and holds it in place.

"See ya." Adam told him

Adam then hurled the Piranhatron up into the air and over the railing as it goes flying to the ground.

"Happy landings." Adam called out

The Piranhatron then crashes onto the ground right on his back.

_**Back with Tommy**_

Tommy had jumped off the balcony and landed on the ground in front of two Piranhatrons. Both Piranhatrons try striking him at the same time, but he quickly blocks their attacks with his hands. He then shoves their hands upwards causing them to lose balance as he elbows a Piranhatron in the chest sending it crashing to the ground as then throws a strong punch to the other Piranhatron's chest sending it to the ground as well. He then sees another Piranhatron coming at him as he then did a spinning tornado kick striking it in the chest as it goes crashing into a nearby crate before it fell to the ground. Tommy then raced over towards Paul as the others did the same.

_Paul's POV_

After having sent Elgar staggering backwards with a strong kick to his chest, I had noticed the others race over towards me as I rejoin them as the five of us just stare down at Elgar who was holding his chest as the remaining Piranhatrons retreat over towards him.

"All right, Elgar, you're finished." Tommy stated

"Yes, my work here is done." Elgar muttered

"What'd you do to the Power Plant?" Tommy questioned

"That's for me to know and you not to know. Bye, bye." Elgar stated

Suddenly, both Elgar and the Piranhatrons teleport away.

"Well, I guess the theory that Divatox went back to her own dimension is out." Kat mentioned

"Yeah, we know she did something to this place, and it's huge." Tommy pointed out

He then looked around the area once more.

"We got a lot of area to cover so let's start looking." Tommy stated

Tommy then looked at the rest of us.

"You guys ready?" Tommy questioned

We all nodded.

"Let's do it." Tommy stated

"Right." We all agreed

We then run off to begin our search.

_**Meanwhile somewhere within the Power Plant**_

As the Rangers begin searching for the detonator, the detonator continues to count down as there is about just over thirty in a half minutes remaining until it detonates.

_**Sometime later**_

As time passes by, the detonator continues counting down as just over eighteen minutes remain on the timer before detonation.

_**Meanwhile elsewhere within the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

The five of us have been searching the building for last ten minutes or so, and still could not find whatever it was that Elgar and Divatox had done with the Power Plant.

"Ah man. I cannot believe the size of this place. It's huge." Tommy mentioned

"I don't even know where to begin." Kat stated

"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack, and we're not even sure what we're looking for here." Kimberly added

"But we know it's trouble, and we also know that if we don't find whatever we're looking for, it's bound to mean bigger trouble." I mentioned

"Yeah, and it could mean a big disaster in Angel Grove if we don't find it in time." Adam agreed

"Yeah, this place is way too big to find anything together. The only way we're gonna be able to find it, is if we just split up." Tommy stated

"Yeah, I agree." Adam agreed

Tommy then turns towards Adam and Kimberly.

"You guys start at the outside and work in." Tommy instructed

He then motioned towards Kat and myself.

"We'll start in the middle and work out." Tommy stated

We all just nodded as he then turned back towards Adam and Kimberly.

"Got it?" Tommy questioned

"Got it." They confirmed

"Great." Tommy stated

Adam and Kimberly then run off as Tommy then turns back towards the rest of us.

"All right, you guys ready?" Tommy inquired

"Ready." We both confirmed

"Let's do it." Tommy told us

The three of us then run off.

_**Elsewhere in the building**_

As the five Rangers split up to continue their search, the detonator timer now reads just under seventeen minutes as it continues counting down.

_**Meanwhile back with Tommy, Kat, and Paul**_

As we turn around the corner of another section of the plant, we slow down to a walk as we look around to see if we can spot whatever was placed in the Power Plant.

"I wish there was a way to know where to look." Kat mentioned

While Tommy takes a few moments to ponder this, I looked over towards Kat.

"Yeah, I agree with you there Kat." I agreed

"There is." Tommy stated

Tommy then turned towards me.

"But Paul, you've got to go back to the Power Chamber." Tommy informed me

"Sure, but how come?" I wondered

"The Turbo Navigator." Tommy revealed

"Of course, it did help us out in finding Lerigot." Kat mentioned

"See if Alpha can make some adjustments, so we can use it here." Tommy explained

"You got it." I stated

I then teleported away.

_Normal POV_

After Paul had teleported away, Tommy had turned back towards Kat.

"Alright, let's go." Tommy told Kat.

"Right." Kat agreed

The two then rushed off to continue their search for the detonator.

_**Elsewhere in the building**_

As the detonator continues counting, the time remaining is just over twelve minutes.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

While Divatox is watching the detonator counting down as well as the Rangers scrambling around to try and find it, Elgar lugs a five-gallon jug of water past her.

"Whoa, boy. It is so hard to get good water delivery 20,000 leagues under." Elgar mentioned

Divatox just smirks evilly as the detonator timer continues to count down with about twelve minutes remaining on the timer.

"Hmm, tick-tock, tick-tock, look at those simpletons. They couldn't find pointy ears at a Star Trek Convention. Hahahaha!" Divatox stated

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

_Paul's POV_

As I teleported back into the Power Chamber, I had taken off my helmet to which had returned me to my normal height. I then see Alpha nearby as I walk over towards him. As I near him, I see him looking at something in the Viewing Globe. Out of curiosity, I take a moment and look at it as I slow down and looked at it myself to see that it was a wormhole of some kind.

'What in the world?' I thought to myself

"Oh, isn't it exciting?" Alpha inquired

I then turn back towards Alpha as I then tap him on the shoulder

"Alpha. What's that?" I inquired pointing towards the Viewing Globe

Startled, Alpha jumped and quickly turned around and looked at me.

"Ayi yi yi yi yi, Paul, don't sneak up on me like that." Alpha cried out

Alpha nervously and quickly reached behind him and pushed a button which turns the Viewing Globe off.

"You…you frightened me. What are you doing here?" Alpha questioned

'Okay, this is kind of strange.' I thought to myself

"Tommy wanted me to get the Turbo Navigator and to see if you could make any adjustments on it to help us at the Angel Grove Energy Center." I informed him

"Oh, well, um, it's just that Ayi yi yi. Let me see, now." Alpha stated

I then follow Alpha over to another console.

"**Paul**." Zordon called out

I then turned towards Zordon.

"**The Turbo Navigator will automatically respond to any extraterrestrial organism or device. No altercations are necessary**." Zordon explained

I just nodded as I push a few buttons. Just then, the Turbo Navigator then appears right on top of the console as I then grab it and look back up towards Zordon.

"Thanks, Zordon." I thanked

I then turned back towards Alpha who still appears to be nervous and acting strange.

"Are you okay, Alpha?" I questioned

"Okay?" Alpha wondered

Alpha quickly waved his hands out in front of him.

"Of course I'm okay. Why in the world wouldn't I be okay?" Alpha wondered

I just stare at him still confused by his recent behavior.

"Okay." I stated

'There has to be something going on that he isn't spilling, but there isn't really any time to figure it out at the moment.

I then teleport out of the Power Chamber to regroup with the others at the Power Plant.

_Normal POV_

Once Paul had teleported out of the Power Chamber, Alpha sighed with relief.

"Oh, ayi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried out

Alpha then turned back towards Zordon.

"That was a close one, Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Yes Alpha, but the time will come to tell them soon enough**." Zordon mentioned

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

_Kimberly's POV_

After striking out in the areas we covered, Adam and I had raced around the power plant trying to find the others. Suddenly, we then spot Tommy and Kat running around nearby.

"There's Tommy and Kat." Adam pointed out

The two of us then raced over towards them.

"Tommy, Kat." I call out to them

Tommy and Kat stop running as they turned towards us as we stop in front of them.

"Hey guys, did you come up with anything?" Tommy questioned

"We didn't even find a trace of anything unusual." I admitted

Tommy then crossed his arms and sighed in frustration as I looked over towards Kat.

"How about you guys?" I inquired

"No, we didn't either." Kat mentioned

"Hopefully, Paul will be back soon with the Turbo Navigator." Tommy stated

_Paul's POV_

After having teleported back to the Energy Center, I had quickly spotted the others nearby and rushed up towards them.

"Hey guys, I got the Turbo Navigator." I told them

Tommy takes it

"Great. Did Alpha make the adjustments?" Tommy inquired

"He was acting weird, but Zordon said it would automatically adjust to spot anything extra terrestrial." I informed him

Tommy nodded.

"Okay, let's try it out." Tommy stated

Tommy then opens the Turbo Navigator and pushes a couple of buttons as the display screen then hones in on something.

"Can you see anything?" Kat inquired

"Yeah, something's near the main generator. All right, let's get over there. Let's do it guys." Tommy stated

"Right behind you." Kimberly agreed

We all then run off to investigate.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Elgar finishes cleaning Porto's faceplate with a squeegee. Once done, he takes a moment to admire his work.

"Ah…ah…chew." Elgar sneezed over it

Elgar just sighed in frustration as does Porto.

"Now I gotta start all over again." Elgar complained

Divatox looks up from her periscope and just looks at them with an aggravated look on her face.

"Say it, don't spray it, Elgar." Porto mentioned

Divatox just sighed as she lowered her head and shook it.

"I'm surrounded by goofballs." Divatox muttered

Divatox just took in another sigh as she then looked back up and turned towards Rygog.

"Rygog." Divatox called out

"Here, Captain." Rygog told her walking over to her

He then shoves Elgar and Porto aside.

"Out of my way, nincompoops." Rygog commanded

"I need you to send some of your best Piranhatrons to stop them. Now." Divatox ordered

Rygog then bows.

"Your wish is my command, your Evilness." Rygog stated

Divatox just huffed as she turned back to her periscope and looked into it.

_**Meanwhile back at the Angel Grove Energy Center**_

Near the main generator, the detonator continues to count down as there is just over a minute in a half left on the timer until detonation.

_Paul's POV_

As we near the main generator, the Turbo Navigator begins beeping more rapidly.

"All right, it's really close." Tommy mentioned

He then looks over towards his right.

"Hey, there it is." Tommy called out pointing towards it

We all looked over to where he was pointing towards as Tommy then looked back at us.

"Come on." Tommy stated

We all then hurry over to the device as Tommy closes the Turbo Navigator as we can see that it is some sort of detonator.

"It's some sort of detonator. Aw, man." Tommy mentioned

"It's ticking down, and we don't have much time left." I pointed out

The others looked at the timer and sees that there is about a minute and a half left on it before explosion. Suddenly, A few sparking explosions suddenly flare up, startling us and forcing us back a few feet.

"What's that?" Tommy wondered

We all looked up to see that it was Rygog accompanied by a small army of Piranhatrons.

"That, my little friend, is a monumental understatement." Rygog stated

"Rygog, what are you doing here?" Adam questioned

"Just destroying the Power Rangers." Rygog mentioned

Rygog then turned towards the Piranhatrons.

"Attack them. Hahahahaha!" Rygog ordered laughing evilly

The Piranhatrons then rushed in towards us as Rygog then just disappears. Adam was the first to attempt to reach the detonator but gets kicked aside by a Piranhatron before he could reach it. I tried to reach it next, but a few Piranhatrons got right in front of me.

'I'm getting really tired of these tuna freaks.' I thought to myself

I then begin fighting them as I see Tommy making an attempt to reach the detonator while the rest of us fought of the Piranhatrons.

_Normal POV_

As Tommy neared the detonator, a Piranhatron goes to attack him, but Tommy quickly blocks its attacks and does a side chop to its chest sending it crashing to the ground as Tommy then grabs the detonator.

"We gotta get this outta here." Tommy mentioned

Tommy notices another Piranhatron coming for him as it swings its arm up to strike him, but misses as Tommy was quick to spin around and dodge the attack as he stands next to Kat as she quickly kicks away another Piranhatron.

"Is there a switch to turn it off?" Kat questioned

Tommy looks at the detonator, which has just under a minute left on the timer.

"No! Nothing." Tommy informed her

Suddenly, another Piranhatron comes at them as Tommy steps aside as Kat quickly blocks the Piranhatron's attack with her right hand and elbows it chest with her left hand as she turned back towards Tommy.

"I've got to get rid of this thing." Tommy stated

Suddenly, they then see another Piranhatron come for them as it jumps up and tries to kick them, but it misses as Both Rangers quickly steps aside. As the Piranhatron tries to attack Tommy, Kat quickly restrains the Piranhatron.

"We'll hold them off, you get that detonator outta here." Kat told him

"Right." Tommy agreed

Tommy turned around and sees another Piranhatron in front of him. As it tries to punch him, Tommy quickly ducks underneath the punch and kicked it in the side, sending it flying off to the ground as Tommy then runs off with the detonator just as Kat flips the Piranhatron she is fighting to the ground.

_**With Tommy**_

As Tommy is running for the exit, he quickly looks behind him to see that he is being chased by a few Piranhatrons. He quickly takes a glance at the timer as it now shows thirty seconds remaining.

'Oh man, not much time left.' Tommy thought to himself

Tommy then quickly reached for his Communicator.

"Zordon." Tommy said into the Communicator

Tommy stops completely as he sees a Piranhatron flying right at him with its leg stretched out as Tommy took a quick step backwards to avoid being kicked. He then sees the Piranhatron attempt to punch him, as Tommy quickly ducks underneath it and quickly rushes off towards the exit as he reached for his Communicator once more.

"We need to get this detonator into a safe spot." Tommy said into the Communicator

_Paul's POV_

After having dealt with the few Piranhatrons that had me cornered back at the main generator, I had took chase after Tommy to make sure he was able to get the detonator out of the building to see that another Piranhatron tried to grab Tommy.

'Not today fish face.' I thought to myself

I then jump over the railing with my leg stretched out as I kicked the Piranhatron in the face sending it flying off and over a railing and crashing onto the ground as I then land in front of a few more Piranhatrons blocking their path to Tommy as I turned towards him.

"Go, I'll cover you Tommy." I told him

Tommy nodded as he continued onward as I then begin fighting off the two Piranhatrons.

_Normal POV_

Tommy finally reaches the exit as he rounds the corner and runs down the steps to the open road that leads away from the Power Plant.

"_I'm sending in the Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser, Tommy. It'll be there any moment_." Zordon said through the Communicator

Tommy turned towards the left and sees the Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser coming up towards him.

"There it, is all right." Tommy cheered

_Paul's POV_

The rest of us ran up towards the exit after having dealt with the remaining Piranhatrons, The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser drives up a small cart formed from the combined Turbo Weapons. Tommy attaches the detonator to the vehicle, with only twelve seconds remaining until detonation.

"It's gonna blow." I mentioned

"Hurry." Kimberly called out

"Tommy." Kat called out

"Do it now." Adam told him

Tommy straightens up from the Mobiliser and points down the road.

"Get going." Tommy commanded

The Robotic Arsenal Mobiliser speeds away carrying its dangerous cargo. We hurry down to join Tommy, and we watch on. It finally goes off, but at a safe distance from the Energy Center.

"Yes, alright." Kimberly cheered

"Yes." Kat cheered as well

"Oh man, talk about a close one." I mentioned

"Good job guys, we did it." Tommy cheered slapping hands with Adam

"Yeah." Adam agreed

Tommy then pumped his hand up in the air.

"Yes." Tommy cheered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha and Zordon had gone back to watching the mysterious wormhole on the Viewing Globe again.

"Zordon, the wormhole will be completely open soon, but it will only remain open for a matter of moments." Alpha explained

Alpha then head for the main control console.

"Oh, ayi yi yi yi yi!" Alpha cried out

"**Don't worry Alpha everything will go just fine**." Zordon assured him

"I hope your right Zordon." Alpha stated

He then pushes a few more buttons.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Divatox is looking through the periscope with a pissed off look on her face as Elgar then comes over and stands right behind her.

"Uhh, call me crazy But, ah…" Elgar begins

Divatox swings furiously at him as Elgar quickly ducks. Divatox just crossed her arms over her chest and just continues to look pissed off and frustrated. After a few moments and realizing that it was safe to stand back up, Elgar does so.

"Didn't you want to blow the Power Plant up and send the city into total darkness? Hmm? Huh?" Elgar questioned

Divatox curls her lip really tempted to tear him up from limb to limb.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

After having completed our mission at the Angel Grove Energy Center, I had gone to the Youth Center with Adam, Kat, and Kimberly meeting back up with Jason, Trini, Rocky, and Tanya. Though, Kimberly is giving me a hard time for not calling for help right away.

"Kimberly, how long are you going to stay mad at me?" I questioned

She looks at me with the look that I am beginning to come to know all too well when she is mad but she then smiled at me.

"I don't know what it is but I can't seem to stay mad at you for too long." Kimberly mentioned

"Good." I muttered

"So, uh, hey Tanya, have you heard anything about the job at the radio station?" Jason inquired

Tanya just smiled.

"You guys, are looking at the new trainee at KAGV." Tanya informed us

"Cool." Adam stated

"How about you Adam? Any news about the new job you applied for?" Trini inquired

"Yep, I just found out that I'll be working as a stuntman at the Angel Grove Amusement Park." Adam answers, smiling

"Awesome I'm glad you got the job Adam" Kimberly mentioned

"Yeah man, really awesome." I told him

"Sounds like you are on your way to becoming an actor." Rocky mentioned

We then see Lt. Stone entering the Youth Center with two chimps, carrying a chimp and holding the other chimp's hand.

"Lt. Stone, where did they come from?" Kat inquired as he walked up towards us

"I found them wandering around outside and then they dragged me in here. It sounds weird, but I think they're trying to tell me something." Lt. Stone mentioned

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Lt. Stone, it's us Bulk and Skull." Bulk told him

Bulk then turned towards the others.

"Tanya? Adam? Anyone? Don't you recognize us?" Bulk questioned

_Paul's POV_

Lt. Stone looks at them funny. Kat raises her eyebrows and one of the chimp sighs in frustration but soon perks up when he spots something interesting.

_Bulk and Skull's POV_

"Hey, a banana split." Bulk mentioned spotting one being eaten by a customer at a nearby table

Bulk then begins pointing towards it as he looked back up at Lt. Stone.

"Aw man, I gotta have that banana split." Bulk stated frantically pointing in that direction.

_Paul's POV_

"It's like he's trying to tell me something." Lt. Stone mentioned

The chimp suddenly slips his arm away and makes a beeline for the table.

"Hey, hey, come back here." Lt. Stone called out

The chimp arrives at the table and leaps onto an empty chair, chattering loudly. The man of the banana split deciding it was safer to just give the whole thing to the chimp pushes it towards him without saying a word. Lt. Stone had quickly put down the other chimp and rushed over towards the table.

"Wait, wait." Lt. Stone called out

But, just before Lt. Stone could reach the table, he ends up colliding with a waiter on the way who was also carrying another bowl of banana split as it just goes flying up into the air as Lt. Stone fell to the ground. Lt. Stone looked up and sees the banana split in the air as it then comes flying down towards him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Lt. Stone cried out

Suddenly, we then see the bowl of banana split come crashing down onto his face as we all just laughed. The chimp looks over at Lt Stone's ice cream splattered face as Lt Stone removes the bowl from his head and sits up, making a small effort to wipe the ice cream off his face, as the chimps then approaches him. Lt. Stone just looks at the two chimps.

"You know, there is something awfully familiar about you two." Lt. Stone mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha and Zordon continued to monitor the wormhole through the Viewing Globe as Alpha just paces around nervously.

"Ayi yi yi, Zordon, it's getting close, and I can hardly wait." Alpha cried out

"**There is no need to worry Alpha, he will be here soon enough**." Zordon told him

"I know, Zordon." Alpha stated

"**Alpha, check on the status of the wormhole**." Zordon informed him

The monitor shows the wormhole again, now with asteroids drifting nearby.

"The wormhole is nearly ready for inter dimensional travel, Zordon." Alpha informed him

"**As soon as Wormhole is ready Alpha, call the Rangers**." Zordon told him

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha stated

He then starts pushing buttons.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

Divatox was looking up into space through her telescope and had discovered the wormhole.

"Ah, a wormhole." Divatox muttered

Divatox raises her head away from the telescope and turns towards Porto.

"Porto, where does the passage to the wormhole end?" Divatox inquired

"By my calculations, the planet Edenoi. But who would want to come here from there?" Porto questioned

"There's only a few beings that would want to come to Earth." Divatox stated

She then smiles.

"This day could still be a good day after all." Divatox mentioned

_**AN: Well that's the end of the seventh chapter for this story. Okay, hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Now, I am pretty sure that the last few scenes in this chapter was a giveaway as to how much I am changing Turbo all together, but if not, then, you'll for sure get an answer to your question in the next chapter. I'll be getting it out as soon as I can and then, this story will be put on an indefinite hiatus with the other stories until I am able to write out the entire thing before posting the new chapters. As I stated above, this will allow me to be as creative as can be and will ensure that I don't have to take down the story again. So until next time please R&R.**_


	8. Shift Into Turbo Pt 3

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers, Hasrbo does, I just own the OCs and most of the story plot in this story or any of my current/future stories._**

_**Authors Note: Hey everyone, here is the next chapter for this story. Now, here is where the biggest change to Turbo is seen and I'll explain a bit on it at the end of the Chapter. Also, be sure to read said note at the end in full as it will also explain a bit as to why I am going to be putting my stories on hiatus for while. Now without further ado here is chapter eight for your reading pleasure.**_

**SHIFT INTO TURBO**

**Chapter Eight: Shift Into Turbo Pt. 3**

_**Meanwhile back at the Race Track**_

After having teleported back to racetrack, Tommy had returned to his racecar training. As Tommy rounded the curve, he quickly shifted gears and accelerated his racecar as he prepares to make another lap around the track.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

Adam, Kimberly, Kat, Trini, Jason, Tanya, Rocky, and I are still hanging out at the Youth Center. I am waiting at the counter for our drinks.

"Hey, I wonder how Tommy's doing at his race training?" Trini wondered

"I'll bet he's having a blast." Adam stated

"Yeah no doubt." Jason agreed

Tanya turns towards Kimberly and Kat.

"Hey, did you guys find out about your student teaching assignments?" Tanya inquired

"Well, as a matter of fact we are gonna be working with the incoming freshmen at Angel Grove High." Kimberly mentioned

"That's great." Tanya told them

"Yeah I know it will be great." Kat stated

I return and place a glass on the table next to Adam

"Well looks like it's another trip to the mall for you sis." I mentioned chuckling

Kimberly slaps my chest lightly. Just then, we then see Mr. Caplan, the high school principle walking over towards us.

"Speaking of incoming freshmen…" Mr. Caplan interrupted

He then looked right at me.

"Paul, I've been looking for you." Mr. Caplan told me

I just looked at him confused.

"For me?" I inquired

"Yes, the results from your Equivalency Test were passed along to me." Mr. Caplan mentioned

I just looked at him more confused than ever as he then puts a hand around my shoulder as he looked at the others sitting at the table.

"Kids, it seems we have somewhat of a prodigy on our hands." Mr. Caplan stated

He then turned back towards me.

"So, as of this fall, you'll be attending Angel Grove High." Mr. Caplan informed me

Shocked by this news, I just looked at everyone sitting at the table as they all just smile at me.

"Congratulations." Tanya congratulated

"Thanks." I thanked somewhat smiling

"Well, I best be off." Mr. Caplan stated

He then turned towards me.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the fall Paul." Mr. Caplan mentioned

I just nodded as he then walked off.

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

As Divatox finalizes her latest plan to concur Earth, Rygog stands near a collection of treasure from across the galaxy with an evil grin on his face.

"I can't believe it. In a few minutes, the Earth will be totally defenseless. Hahahahaha!" Rygog mentioned laughing evilly

Elgar approaches and whacks him on the shoulder.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Elgar questioned

Rygog turned towards Elgar as he points behind him.

"Hit the road already." Elgar told him

He then grabs Rygog Shoulders.

"You can do it, baby." Elgar assured him

Annoyed with the both of them, Divatox walks over and in between them as she shoves Elgar aside as she continued to walk forward.

"Rygog. Prepare to launch a full offensive attack on Angel Grove." Divatox ordered

"Hahahaha!" Elgar laughed evilly

"Yes, Divatox." Rygog stated

Divatox smiles a wicked smile.

"Soon, nothing will stand in my way." Divatox mentioned

_**Meanwhile back inside the Youth Center**_

I just continue to stand near the table still kind of in shock at what I had just learned a few moments ago about the upcoming school year here in Angel Grove.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be in High School." I mentioned

I also then realized about something else having been in the high school for a bit earlier in the day when I had gone to take the placement test.

"And plus, I don't think I'm even tall enough to reach the lockers." I added

Adam, Kimberly, Trini, Kat, Jason, Rocky, and Tanya just laughed at that as Kimberly just puts an arm around my shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, you're gonna do great." Kimberly assured me

"Yeah." Adam agreed

"You will." Kat told me

"You will be great." Tanya mentioned

"Yeah man you'll have fun." Rocky told me

"Yeah it will be a good experience for you." Jason agreed

"And we will help you in any way we can." Trini assured me

Before I could respond to their assuring words, our Communicators go off.

"Guess Divatox also doesn't know the meaning of the word break." Kimberly stated

"Come on." Adam told us standing up

"The three of us well come too, just in case." Jason assured us as he, Tanya, and Rocky stood up

We all nodded as we all then stood up and walked away to find a safe place to answer the Communicators. When we reached a hallway that was empty, we all looked around to make sure the close was clear before Adam reached for his Communicator.

"This is Adam, go ahead." Adam said into the Communicator

"_Adam, all of you must teleport to the Power Chamber right away_." Zordon said through the Communicators

"Got it, we're on our way." Adam said into the Communicator

I decided to take another look around to see that we were still the only ones in the hallway.

"We're still in the clear guys." I confirmed

They all nodded as we all reached for our Communicators as we all then teleported out of the Youth Center.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

We all then teleported into the Power Chamber as we all approached Alpha while looking up towards Zordon.

"What's up Zordon." I questioned

"**Rangers, there is some news we need to share with you**." Zordon informed us

"What is it Zordon?" Kat inquired

"**An old friend of Alpha's will be joining us here on Earth**." Zordon revealed

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's sub craft**_

As Divatox monitors the Earth, Porto comes waddling across the control room in a tremendous hurry while also gasping for breath.

"Oh, oh, oh, my." Porto muttered

Once he regains some of his energy, he then looks up in the direction of Divatox.

"Oh, your Evilness." Porto called out

Porto then hurries past Elgar who just points at Porto laughing as Porto then stops a few feet behind Divatox. and over to Divatox, who is looking through the periscope.

"I have some important news." Porto informed her

Divatox just sighed in frustration and annoyance as she then looks away from periscope and towards Porto with an annoyed look

"What?" Divatox questioned

"Well, you see, it, it's just that…" Porto begins to explain while also trying to catch his breath

"Would you spit it out already?" Divatox demanded

Porto takes in a deep breath before looking back at Divatox.

"I have monitored someone traveling through the wormhole towards Earth." Porto informed her

"Who is it?" Divatox questioned

"I am not sure, this traveler isn't a living being it's possible that it is a robot of some kind." Porto mentioned

Divatox just scoffs and takes a look through the periscope right inside the wormhole to see who it is.

"Hmm, looks like Zordon's little friend is expecting company." Divatox mentioned

Elgar excitedly comes over.

"Aunty D?" Elgar inquired

Divatox then turned towards him.

"Elgar, I want you to begin ground maneuvers to keep those Power Rangers busy." Divatox ordered

Divatox then turned towards Porto.

"Porto." Divatox stated

"Yes?" Porto inquired

"Find a way to close the wormhole. Now." Divatox instructed

Porto just looked at her confused.

"Close it?" Porto wondered

"You heard me, close that wormhole." Divatox demanded

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

All of us were still kind of surprised by what Zordon had just informed us about.

"Alpha, Zordon, who's coming?" I questioned

"**Alpha 6 will be joining us here**." Zordon informed us

We all kind of looked confused by this.

"Wait, so, there's another Alpha?" Kimberly inquired

"Yes Kimberly, Alpha 6 is a real good friend of mine and said he wanted to come here and help us out." Alpha explained to her

"Oh yeah, I seem to recall you mentioning some years back after that whole Orb of Doom thing that there was another Alpha out there." Adam mentioned

"Yeah, I do too now that you mention it Adam." Kat added

"So how long before he gets here?" I inquired

"**It shouldn't be too much longer now**." Zordon informed us

_**Meanwhile a bit later back inside Divatox's sub**_

After having finished building the device, Porto walks over towards Divatox holding it in his arms.

"I have completed my plan, your Wickedness." Porto informed her

"Well? What is it?" Divatox questioned

Suddenly, the lift doors open up to reveal a bug type monster.

"Dohh, it's about time." He mentioned

He then walked over towards Porto who was still holding the device in his hand.

"Oh, I've been waiting on that stupid planet for you guys to call me forever." He explained

Porto then looked back over towards Divatox.

"Amphibitor will place this device on Earth to close the wormhole." Porto stated

Divatox just grinned evilly.

"Excellent." Divatox stated

She then looked right at Amphibitor.

"Now, get up there and do it." Divatox ordered

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Trini then got a look of realization on her face as she looked back up towards Zordon.

"Hey, what about Tommy?" Trini questioned

"Yeah, I'm sure he doesn't want to miss on meeting Alpha 6 for the first time." Kimberly mentioned

Suddenly, we then see Tommy then teleporting in as he then walked over towards us.

"Tommy, you made it." Adam stated as Tommy walked over towards us

"Hey, I wouldn't have miss this for anything." Tommy mentioned

"**I had already informed Tommy of our friend's arrival**." Zordon explained

_**Meanwhile somewhere in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Having arrived in Downtown Angel Grove, Amphibitor is in the process of setting up his device in an isolated section of the city. He then sets the device down as he looks at the small monitor on it to see that it was blank. He then pushes the monitor as it also acts like a button. Suddenly, Green energy flows into a tube at the top of the device, where it gathers intensity and then shoots into the sky as Amphibitor stands up stares at it.

"Hehe. It's working. Yes." Amphibitor cheered laughing evilly pumping his fists into the air

_**Meanwhile out in space**_

The green beam enters the wormhole. Moments later, an energy pulse travels along the beam and into the portal, which is then rocked by stormy flashes as the wormhole then begins to decreases in size.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Suddenly, the Alarms starts going off through the Power Chamber.

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi! Zordon, there is a problem with the wormhole." Alpha cried out

"**If we don't hurry, Alpha 6 might not make it here safely**." Zordon mentioned

"Alpha we got to find a way to keep that wormhole from closing." I told him as I walked over towards him

"Ayi, yi, yi, yi, yi." Alpha cries out as he pushed a few more buttoms

"**Rangers, observe the Viewing Globe**." Zordon instructed

All of us included Alpha walk over towards the Viewing Globe.

"**I'm afraid there is a more urgent problem that must be attended to**." Zordon informed us

Once all of us are looking at the Viewing Globe, we all then see what appears to be a small fleet of dark, animal shaped vehicles out in the outskirts of Angel Grove as we also see Elgar, driving one of them.

"It's Elgar he's heading into Angel Grove." Kat stated

"And, he's got a fleet of assault vehicles with him." I pointed out

"We'd better head him off in the Zords," Adam mentioned

Kimberly and I nodded in agreement.

"Right." Tommy agreed

Tommy then turned towards Tanya, Jason, Trini, and Rocky.

"Tanya, you, Jason, Trini, and Rocky stay here and help Alpha in keeping that wormhole from closing." Tommy told them.

"Right, good luck guys." Tanya stated

The rest of us looked at each other and nodded.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!" Tommy yelled out

Our Turbo Morphers then materialized on our wrists as we then begin moving our arms like a steering wheel and then placed our Turbo Keys inside our Turbo Morphers turning the key and activating the Morphers.

"MOUNTAIN BLASTER, TURBO POWER!" I yelled out

"DESERT THUNDER, TURBO POWER!" Adam yelled out

"DUNE STAR, TURBO POWER!" Kat yelled out

"WIND CHASER, TURBO POWER!" Kimberly yelled out

"RED LIGHTNING, TURBO POWER!" Tommy yelled out

_**Meanwhile in the Outskirts of Angel Grove**_

Once morphed, we all had hopped into our Turbo Zords and raced to the Outskirts of Angel Grove as we fastly approach Elgar and his assault vehicles.

"Okay, guys, let's stop him." Tommy told us

We all then see Elgar's fleet advance towards us.

"You can't stop me, you fools, I'm Elgar." Elgar stated

"Yeah well, we've stopped better than you." Tommy mentioned

"Yeah, that's for sure." Adam agreed

Tommy then moved his Zord off to the side as I then drive on by him.

"Looking good, Paul." Tommy commented

"Thanks Tommy." I thanked

I then pump my fists into the air.

"Now, let's show these freaks what the Power Rangers are made of." I mentioned

"Right, time to show them our stuff." Tommy agreed

We all then drive our Zords in separate directions as we each take on a vehicle.

_Normal POV_

One of the dark vehicles looms up behind Tommy, as a giant claw opens up and latches onto the back of the Red Lightning Zord. Tommy's Zord swerves from side to side, trying to escape from the pursuing bull vehicle as sparks fly.

"Whoa." Tommy muttered

Tommy then looked behind him from the window and sees the vehicle attacking him with a giant claw.

"Um, Guys." Tommy called out

_Paul's POV_

Hearing Tommy call out for help, I quickly look behind me and quickly noticing Tommy's situation.

"Tommy, hold on, I'm on my way." I assured him

I then quickly stomp on the breaks as I turn the steering wheel swerving Mountain Blaster around ready to go on the offensive. Once I have both the assault vehicle and Tommy inside Red Lightning in view, I quickly then press down on the accelerator as I sped off towards them. Just as Tommy is out of range, I then smash Mountain Blaster right into the enemy vehicle destroying it as Tommy zooms away.

"Thanks man I owe you one." Tommy thanked

"No problem dude." I assured him

_Kimberly's POV_

As I drive along in Wind Chaser, I happen to spot something coming from behind me on the scanner.

"Uh oh." I muttered

I the turn my head around to discover one of the dark vehicles, shaped like an elephant, chasing after me. I then turn back to the front as I quickly see another enemy vehicle that resembles a pig fast approaching me from the front.

"Huh?" I wondered

I quickly then realized that I am trap on either side.

"Ah, I gotta think fast." I stated panicking a little

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

Alpha who has been monitoring the wormhole from another monitor along with Rocky quickly hurries over towards the others who are staring at the Viewing Globe watching the battle take place in a panic.

"Ayi, yi, yi! Zordon, the hole is closing." Alpha cried out

"Yeah it's closing way too fast." Rocky mentioned

"**Rocky is right, the wormhole is dissolving at an accelerated rate**." Zordon stated

"Oh, hurry, Rangers." Alpha pleaded

"Come on guys we don't have much time." Tanya stated

"Hurry up guys." Jason told them

"They will guys, we just have to have faith in them." Trini mentioned

_**Meanwhile back with the mountains**_

_Kimberly's POV_

Quickly running out of time, I quickly begin thinking on all the features of my Zord and remember one specific feature.

'Wait, that's it.' I thought tot myself

I then pushed a button.

"Wind Chaser, Split Mode." I called out

Suddenly, Wind Chaser splits in half and passes by on both sides of the pig vehicle. The elephant vehicle then smashes into the pig vehicle and causes an explosion.

"So sorry." I apologized sarcastically

I then had Wind Chaser come back together now and then turned around my Zord and drive off in the direction Paul was in.

_Paul's POV_

As I drove around the area, I then happen to spot an incline in the road nearby and get an idea.

"All right, a jump." I mentioned excitedly

I then press down on the accelerator as I then drive Mountain Blaster towards an incline in the road.

"Here it goes." I stated

Once near it, I then have the Mountain Blaster make the jump as it flies in midair for a few moments before coming back to the ground as I see Kimberly approach me in Wind Chaser.

"Oh, man, that was so cool." I commented

"Calm down, Paul." Kimberly told me

"Fine, way to ruin my fun." I complained teasingly

I then think of something.

"Guys, we should begin the Turbo Megazord docking sequence. It's been altered a bit as well as a new cockpit for the Megazord." I explained

"Has it been tested yet Paul?" Adam inquired

"In simulations yes, but in an actual field test, it hasn't." I admitted

"Well, I say we go for it." Kimberly commented

She then pushes a button next to her steering wheel.

"Begin docking sequence now." Kimberly commanded

Wind Chaser then splits into two once again as it then transformation into two arms, and joins onto the sides of my Zord at a fast pace which also caused our Zords to shake a bit.

"Whoa. That was a rough one. Here goes." Kim stated

"Me too." I stated

We both then transfer into the new main Turbo Megazord cockpit which has been redesigned since the battle with Maligore.

"Man, that was awesome." I stated

Kimberly then comes over towards me

"Wow, isn't this new Megazord fantastic, Paul?" Kimberly inquired

"I would think so since I had helped Alpha and Zordon in designing the new cockpit as well as other new features." I stated

"Here we come, guys." Kat informed us

Kimberly and I then see Kat's and Adam's Turbo Zords approach our Zord combination from the front. Desert Thunder and Dune Star turn back the way they came, now on the opposite sides of us. Me and Kimberly watch them go past through the front window of the cockpit.

"See you soon, guys." I told them

_Normal POV_

"Paul's sure having a good time with this." Kat mentioned to Adam

Adam just laughs at the comment.

"He's a kid with a new toy, let him have some fun." Adam stated

He then pointed his finger at her.

"You did, remember?" Adam inquired

"Yeah, you're right." Kat admitted

"Okay, time for us to join them. Come on." Adam told her

_Paul's POV_

We then see Desert Thunder pushing against the side of Dune Star but the two Zords refuse to dock together. Desert Thunder falls away and goes in for another attempt.

"It sure is a tough way to dock. Hope we get better at it." Kimberly mentioned as she went back to her seat

"We have to. This new way of docking the Turbo Zords together is supposed to help speed up the transformation process." I stated

I then turned back towards Kimberly who straps herself into her seat.

"We can't get much worse you know." I pointed out

"So true." Kimberly agreed

I then strap myself in as well.

_Normal POV_

Kat takes in a deep breath, knowing that her and Adam needs to time this just right for the docking sequence to work.

"Let's try this again." Kat stated

She then looked out towards Adam's Turbo Zord

"Okay, you ready?" Kat questioned

"Yeah, ready as I'll ever be." Adam stated

"Okay then, let's do it." Kat stated

"Now." Adam commanded

_Paul's POV_

Suddenly, we then see the two Zords finally dock together side by side. Dune Star and Desert Thunder then quickly spin around, their front sections now aligned with the front section of Mountain Blaster.

"All right, they did it I'm right behind you, guys." I told them

I then activate Mountain Blaster's bumper bar to split and fold up above the Zord's bonnet. As me and Kimberly draw close to Dune Star/Desert Thunder, another of the dark vehicles, in the form of a scorpion, starts blasting at us. Undaunted, Dune Star, Desert Thunder join onto the front of Mountain Blaster forming the legs. Adam and Kat then join us in the Cockpit strapped into their chairs.

"Yeah, good work, guys." Kimberly commented

"Yeah, we finally got it." Kat stated

"Now, let's go get some bad guys." Adam mentioned

The laser firing scorpion vehicle quickly turns around to retreat but can't get out of the way fast enough as we just slam into it making it explode.

_Normal POV_

Tommy had seen the entire thing take place and is happy to see that the new way of combining the Turbo Zords together is working correctly as well as them taking down another of the assault vehicles.

"All right, good one. Now, it's my turn." Tommy stated

He then turns his Zord around and accelerates as he heads for the docked Turbo Zords to complete the transformation. Suddenly, Tommy quickly gets cut off by the last dark vehicle, which is driven by Elgar.

"Going somewhere?" Elgar inquired

He swerves back and forth in front of Tommy, preventing it from reaching the others who are just down below them.

"As a matter of fact, yes." Tommy told him

He then slams down the accelerator as he shifts to the side and quickly drives past Elgar to get in front of him.

"I don't think so, Ranger." Elgar says

Just before Tommy could pass Elgar, Elgar's assault vehicle sideswipes Red Lightning, causing the Zord to drop back. Tommy swerves, but regains control and pulls up beside him.

"Back for more, huh?" Elgar wondered

Elgar then forces his vehicle against Red Lightning and starts bashing into the Zord. Sparks fly as Red Lightning's left side is ground against the cliff-face.

"Oh man." Tommy complained

"Hahahahaha!" Elgar laughed evilly

"Now, let me see, how do I kick this thing into Turbo?" Tommy wondered grabing his Zord's manual

Tommy then opens it up looking at inside of the manual.

"Lucky I got my manual." Tommy mentioned

Tommy manages to quickly find the page he was looking for.

"Got it." Tommy stated

Tommy then pushes a button as Red Lightning's rear section pulls back to reveal the head of the Turbo Megazord. The head turns to the right as its eyes light up yellow.

"Hey, Elgar." Tommy called out

"Yeah, what is it?" Elgar questioned

"Watch where you're going." Tommy informed him

Confused, Elgar quickly turns back towards the road in front of him to quickly see he is heading straight for a large rock in the road.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Elgar cried out

As Tommy drives by having past the rock, Elgar's vehicle smashes into a large rock in the road, causing an explosion.

"That wasn't funny." Elgar complained

The Megazord's head then disappears as Red Lightning reverts back to its regular mode.

"Sure, it was. Haha!" Tommy told him laughing.

Tommy then drives Red Lightning off the edge of the cliff heading straight for the others.

"Initiating final docking sequence." Tommy commanded

_Paul's POV_

Tommy's Turbo Zord then drops down and docks successfully into the back of Mountain Blaster. Tommy then appears inside the cockpit with the rest of us, stationed in between Adam and I.

"All right." Kat cheered

"All right, Tommy, way to make an entrance." I mentioned

"Yeah, great one, Tommy, you're number one." Adam added

"Let's do it." Tommy stated

The rest of us nodded as we all then bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord." We called out together.

We then insert our Turbo Keys into the on the upper right of our respective control panels.

"Turbo Up." We called out together our ignition lights illuminate after turning our keys.

We then take hold of the steering wheels in front of us at the base of our control panels.

"Let's do it." Tommy told us

We all then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord then flips up and completes its transformation. We then see Elgar and the rest of his fleet drive away waving white flags out of their windows.

"I'll give you this one, Power Rangers, but next time you're mine." Elgar told us

He then held his head in pain.

"Oh, my aching noggin." Elgar complained

"That is showing them." I stated

"You said Paul, let's get back to the Power Chamber." Tommy told us

"Right." The rest of us agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

We then teleport back into the Power Chamber holding our helmets with me back to my normal height. We approach Alpha, Rocky, Jason, Trini, and Tanya who are worriedly working on a console.

"Hey, what's the matter, guys?" I questioned

"Ayi, yi, yi." Alpha cries out

"**Divatox has activated a device that has accelerated the closing of the wormhole**." Zordon told us

Suddenly, the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Adam inquired

"It's Divatox's device, the wormhole is collapsing." Tanya told us

"What?" Kat wondered

"What if it closes on Alpha 6?" Tommy questioned

"**Alpha 6 will be gone forever**." Zordon informed us

We all looked on shocked and frighten by the notion of Alpha's friend could end up being lost forever within the wormhole.

_**Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Amphibitor is gleefully watching the wormhole sabotage on the monitor at the base of his device. All of a sudden two children stumble across the monster, and he turns to frightens them away.

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

We continue to monitor the wormhole as it we see it closing at a very fast rate.

"We have to get that device." Tommy stated

"But, where is it located?" Kimberly inquired

"**The device is located in Downtown Angel Grove but is being guarded by a monster named Amphibitor. Be sure to use caution** **Rangers**." Zordon informed us

"Right Zordon." Adam stated

"**Good luck Rangers and let the power protect you**." Zordon told us

We all then looked at Tanya, Rocky, Trini, and Jason as they all nod at us giving us the thumbs up as we then turned away from them.

"BACK TO ACTION!" I yelled out.

_**Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

Once we remorphed, we arrived in the city at the top of some stairs divided by a central handrail. Amphibitor is at the bottom, facing up towards us.

"Look who's here, the Jellybean Patrol." Amphibitor mentioned

He then points up towards us.

"Can I help you?" Amphibitor inquired

"You can help yourself by going back to wherever you came from." Adam told him angrily.

Amphibitor then brings out two swords that are shaped like a fork and knife.

"Sorry. I always finish what I start." Amphibitor stated

He then licks them with his tongue.

"Yum, yum. Snack time." Amphibitor stated

Amphibitor then jumps up into the air and heads straight for us. He quickly pushes between Tommy and Kat causing Tommy to go tumbling down the steps as knocking Kat into Adam who quickly catches her. Amphibitor then quickly swings his knife at Kimberly, who flips away unharmed. The bug like monster then tries to swing his weapons at me, but I preform a kick to the side of right arm, causing him to stagger to the side avoiding his attack. Amphibitor quickly swings his weapons at Adam but he quickly rolls underneath him to avoid the attacks. Kimberly quickly runs up to attempt a kick, but Amphibitor hits her in the thigh causing her to miss and fall to the ground. Adam goes to help her up as Kat goes to kick him, but, Amphibitor Reacts quickly as the bug monster ducks the kick and quickly retaliates with a fork slash, striking her in the chest which knocks her off her feet. Tommy quickly runs back up the stairs and kicks Amphibitor's knife arm, taking the monster by surprise as it staggers back a bit and holds his arm as Tommy gets into a defensive stance as Kat and I fall in behind him as Tommy then looks over towards me.

"Paul, get that device." Tommy told me

"You got it." I stated

I then run off to get the device and turn it off.

_Kimberly's POV_

As Paul quickly heads down the steps to get the device, we see Amphibitor quickly follows behind him. Adam and I quickly grab hold of Amphibitor's arms to restrain and prevent him from following Paul. After a brief struggle, he throws me off of him and quickly kicks me in the chest sending me flying off through the air as I then collide hard with a metal door, and collapse to the ground.

_Paul's POV_

After getting to the middle landing of the stairs, I then jump into the air and land right at the bottom of the stairs near the device as I then looked back up the stairs to see Adam, Tommy, and Kat are battling Amphibitor at the top.

"Hold on, guys, I almost have it." I called out to them

I then turn back towards the device and run towards it.

"Oh, no you don't." Amphibitor called out

_Kimberly's POV_

I quickly recovered and rushed towards Amphibitor to see him point his knife down towards Paul as he then fires out a pink lightning shape blast at Paul striking him in the back sending him crashing to the ground.

_Paul's POV_

After landing on the ground, I struggle to get back up.

"Paul." Adam called out

"PAUL!" Kimberly shouts.

"Hahahahaha!" Amphibitor laughed evilly

"I've… got… to… get that device." I muttered slowly trying to get up

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Sub**_

Rygog and Porto are standing at a control panel working on the adjustments to the Torpedoes Divatox had requested on. Frustrated and annoyed that it is taking so long, Divatox approaches them and muscles her way between them.

"What is taking so long?" Divatox questioned

She then turned towards Rygog.

"Are the torpedoes loaded?" Divatox questioned

"One and two are ready to launch." Rygog answered

Divatox then turned towards Porto.

"Mmm, are you sure they're going to do what you said they're going to do?" Divatox inquired

"I always guarantee my work will work." Porto informed her cheerfully.

"Good." Divatox stated smiling

She then rubs her hands together with an evil smirk on her face.

"Then, fire away." Divatox ordered

"Do it, Rygog." Porto told him

"Firing one and two torpedoes, now." Rygog confirmed

He then pushes the launch button and the Sub fires its torpedoes. They blast through the lake, rise out of the water, and soar into the sky heading straight for Downtown Angel Grove.

_**Meanwhile back in Downtown Angel Grove**_

As I finally get the strength to stand up, I then program the device to turn off as I then looked up the stairs and head back up them to rejoin the others. I then see Tommy is fighting Amphibitor with Kimberly and Adam standing on the stairs below him. As I near them, I see Tommy blocking Amphibitor's left arm that has a fork but is then dealt a vicious knife-slash that knocks him down a few of the stairs.

"Tommy, you okay?" Kat questioned

He gives her a quick nod. Kat, who is on the top of the stairs, runs down and flips over the central railing, joining Adam and Kimberly as we then stand together.

"You Rangers are good, but not good enough." Amphibitor stated

Suddenly, we then see two torpedoes soaring through the air heading straight toward us.

"What?" Amphibitor questioned

Suddenly, the torpedoes land right in front of him exploding as we stagger back a bit as we then see electricity surround his body as he begins growing.

"Yes." Amphibitor called forth

Suddenly, we then see Amphibitor grow thirty stories tall.

"Oh, yeah." Amphibitor cheered

"Let's do it, guys." Tommy told us

We all nodded in agreement.

"We need Turbo Megazord Power, now." We all called out

Suddenly, we then see our five Turbo Zords race up towards us. We all then jump into our Turbo Zords.

"All right, guys, let's hit it." Tommy called out

We all then shift down on the transformation lever as Wind Chaser then splits into two and transformed into arms as it attaches to Mountain Blaster. Desert Thunder and Dune Star then connect side to side before turning around and combining to Mountain Blaster. Red Lightning then jumps from a cliff and inserts into the top slot of Mountain Blaster. We all then arrived into the cockpit and bring out our Turbo Keys.

"Initiate Turbo Megazord." We all called out

We then insert our Turbo Keys in their respective ignitions. We turn our Keys, illuminating our ignition lights.

"Turbo up." We all call out.

We grab our steering wheel, which retracts into its handgrips.

"It's Turbo time." Tommy stated

We then slam on the brakes. The Turbo Megazord stands up as the head then flips out from Red Lighting as Mountain Blaster's headlights move up to the center of the chest as the Megazord now stands up right completing its transformation.

"Turbo Megazord, power up." We all called out

We then see Amphibitor attacking the city.

"Alright, Turbo Megazord Saber, now." Tommy called out as he shift downs on the stick

Suddenly, the Turbo Megazord Saber appeared in its arm. We then charge into battle with the Turbo Megazord burning along the opened road at top speed, heading towards the city, saber held at the ready. Amphibitor is now facing towards us, laughing to himself.

"Turbo Megazord, Spin out." Tommy commanded

We then have the Turbo Megazord begin whirling around at top speed, swinging its saber in a tornado attack. We close in on Amphibitor. After repeatedly cutting through him, the Turbo Megazord thrusts out its saber and stops as Amphibitor then falls to the ground and explodes.

"Yes, we did it." Tommy cheered

"Yeah and if I'm right the device should be turning off right about now." I mentioned

"Good let's head back to the Power Chamber then." Tommy told us

"Right." The rest of us agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside the Power Chamber**_

After the battle, we all teleported back to the Power Chamber and took our helmets off with me returning to my normal height. We then walk over towards the others who were watching the wormhole in the Viewing Globe as we see the wormhole reopens for a few moments, then after something comes out of it before it vanishes.

"What happened? Did Alpha 6 make it out?" Adam inquired

"Yo, yo, yo, yo, you bet I did Green Ranger." A voice stated

We turn around to see another Alpha, Alpha 6 who looks similar to Alpha 5.

"Alpha 6?" Tanya inquired

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, that's me all right, Alpha 6, the latest and the greatest in a long line of Alphas." Alpha 6 stated

Alpha 6 then notices me

"Hey, kid, why don't cha take a picture or something?" Alpha 6 inquired

I just chuckle at his sense of humor.

"It'll last longer." Alpha 6 mentioned

"**Welcome Alpha 6 and welcome to Earth, as well as the Power Chamber**." Zordon greeted him

"Thanks big Z, it's great to be here." Alpha 6 thanked

Alpha 5 then approached Alpha 6.

"It's good to have you with us." Alpha 5 told him

"It's good to be here fivey." Alpha 6 informed him

"Zordon, I have a question how are we going to tell them apart?" I inquired

"**You have a good point Paul. I suggest we call them by their numbers**." Zordon stated

"I'm fine with that Zordon." Alpha 5 told him

"Same here big Z." Alpha 6 agreed

_**Meanwhile back inside Divatox's Subcraft**_

A flying fish is flapping around the control room as it manage to get into the sub as Elgar is trying to swat it with a swatter.

"I hate it when flying fish get into the Subcraft." Elgar complained

He then sees the flying fish flies off as Elgar chases after it.

"We have gotta get those screen doors fixed." Elgar stated

As Elgar chases after the flying fish, he passes by Divatox who was standing nearby annoyed and frustrated that her plan to stop Alpha 6 from arriving had failed.

"So, Alpha's little friend has made it here after all." Divatox mentioned

Elgar stops his pursuit of the flying fish and looks over at Divatox.

"What? So that means our plan failed?" Elgar wondered

Divatox just looked at her nephew with a pissed off look on her face.

"What do you think airhead?" Divatox questioned angrily

Divatox turns away as Elgar just scratches his head in confusion as he tries to figure it out.

"You may have won this time Rangers, but next time, you will not be so lucky." Divatox stated

Suddenly, the flying fish lands on Divatox's head. Elgar's eyes it and advances upon her, swatter at the ready to swat it, not really realizing what could happen if he misses or directly swats Divatox's head.

_**AN: Well that's the end of the eighth chapter for this story. Now, that the three part opener has concluded, you all now can see some of the major changes I made to Turbo. The first one is that like I said earlier the Rangers have already graduated high school and have finished the first three years of college and they all go to the same college. But, the most major difference is that Zordon and Alpha 5 do not leave for Eltar. The reason is that I really didn't care for Dimitria all that much. Now I am not saying that I hate her as I thought she was alright but she just wasn't my all time favorite. So I am leaving her charter out if there are any Dimitria fans reading this then I am sorry for not including her but I have my reasons and hope you respect them and I also like to state any negative comments towards characters I add or don't add in my stories will be ignored and I would more than likely block you so just do me and the other fans reading this story a favor and keep them comments to yourselves and just don't read this if you don't like the way I am going with this. However, I did like Alpha 6 but I really didn't want to replace Alpha 5 so I just went with having Alpha 6 be the only one coming through the wormhole and joining Alpha 5 and Zordon in the Power Chamber. Another change is that Jason, Trini, and Rocky will be still around as well as Tanya even though they are not Turbo Rangers and will help them in battle from time to time but will later on, become Turbo Rangers when I debut the extra created Turbo powers. Also there will be more former Rangers as well. One other thing too is that Jason, Trini, and Zack, still have their powers as theirs weren't destroyed like the others were as they were at the peace conference and they still had active Morphers. Oh and for those wondering, I will at some point explain how not only Tommy and Trini got together, but Adam and Kimberly as well. Just note that the dear john letter never happen and that Tommy and Kimberly broke things off on mutual terms agreeing that they be better off as good friends. So with that all said, just another reminder that there will be no new updates on anything going forward for a good long while as I put them all on hold until I have manage to write out the remaining chapters for the stories before posting again. This is being done this way as to allow me more time to write out the stories the way I want them to be, without feeling rushed or anything. But, I'll be on here on a somewhat regular basis, so if you need to message me, feel free to do so and I'll reply back as soon as possible. So, to all of you that only leave reviews as a guest rather than register users, just note that your questions will not be answered until I begin posting again so, if you have a question that you like to be answered in a timely fashion, then you'll have to create an account and have your PM activated. So until next time, please R&R.**_


End file.
